


Второе пришествие (Иисуса-оборотня)

by NewBadGirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:02:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 39,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewBadGirl/pseuds/NewBadGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз наслаждался последним годом в школе, пока сумасшедшая учительница английского языка не решила, что он является лучшей кандидатурой для вынашивания малыша Дерека Хейла. Теперь Стайлз — семнадцатилетний беременный чувак, и им с Дереком придется разобраться с этим дерьмом, потому что через девять месяцев они будут связаны друг с другом до конца жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Глава первая: Первый триместр

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Second Coming (of Werewolf Jesus)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933431) by [lupinus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lupinus/pseuds/lupinus), [uraneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uraneia/pseuds/uraneia). 



> Наверное, единственное, что хочется сказать… Я работала над этим переводом больше года, и на протяжении всего этого времени со мной была моя верная бета и друг [DrWinter](http://archiveofourown.org/users/DrWinter/pseuds/DrWinter). Я бы написала о том, как порой мне было трудно и невыносимо, но, если честно, все мои мысли возвращаются к тебе :) Я безумно счастлива, что ты была со мной, и пережила все моменты радости и невыносимой боли (— КАК, ЭТО, БЛИН, ПО-РУССКИ СКАЗАТЬ! — Спокойно, сейчас разберемся!), потому что… это просто неоценимо. В общем, да. Обожаю тебя! <3

Когда Стайлз очнулся, в голове витала ясная мысль: _«Только не снова»_. Ему стоило бы перестать приходить в сознание после того, как его бьют по голове, травят, заклинают, похищают прямо из кровати или делают это в любой другой комбинации из ранее перечисленного. Тем более когда это возвращение в реальность приходит с бонусом в виде наручников. Не то чтобы Стайлз был совсем против такой затеи. Рано или поздно ему захотелось бы попробовать и это, но девственность Стайлз хотел бы потерять самым обычным способом, вот и все.  
Ну, если секс вообще можно назвать чем-то обычным.  
Но нет, вот он, Стайлз, и он определенно связан. _Снова_. Перед глазами расплывалось, но голова не болела, так что он бы поставил, скорее, на наркотик или заклинание, чем на физическое насилие, а это уже что-то. По крайней мере, ему не нужно было беспокоиться о сотрясении. Наверное.  
К тому же — и это огромный плюс для Стайлза, потому что такого раньше _не происходило_ — на этот раз он не с кляпом во рту.  
— Хотя бы в этот раз то, что у меня есть куча оборотней-телохранителей, сыграет мне на руку, — пробормотал Стайлз, в основном только потому, что он мог это сделать, и начал извиваться в путах. Тот, кто связал его, работал профессионально: наручники были кожаные, с креплением из нержавеющей стали, и в них абсолютно невозможно было пошевелиться. Если бы Стайлз захотел сейчас выбраться, ему бы пришлось сломать как минимум большой палец на руке.  
Иногда Стайлз был действительно рад бездарно потраченному времени за марафоном просмотра _Сверхъестественного_.  
Но прежде чем он смог заставить себя приступить к делу — отвернувшись лицом в сторону, чтобы не подавиться, когда его неминуемо стошнит, — дверь в подвал распахнулась, и внутрь плавной походкой вошла учительница английского.  
Стайлз этого совсем не ожидал.  
— А вот и искра, — мило сказала она. — Надеюсь, тебе удобно.  
_Что. Происходит?_  
— Ну вы же меня знаете, — Стайлз пошевелил руками в наручниках так сильно, как мог. — Я не я, если меня не похищают хотя бы раз в семестр.  
Мисс Блейк уставилась на него.  
— Ты себе запястья поранишь, — она подошла к лавке у стены, где что-то переливчато-белое громко пенилось в чаше. — Тебе не нужно беспокоиться, я не причиню тебе вреда.  
Дело было в том, что Стайлз ей верил. Какой бы безумный план она ни пыталась осуществить с его помощью, не казалось, что мисс Блейк собиралась причинить Стайлзу вред. Но это также не означало, что ему обязательно понравится то, что она собиралась сделать. По крайней мере, он не будет находиться в непосредственной опасности.  
— Все же ты нужен мне здоровым, — продолжила она, подхватив чашу. — Если ты не будешь здоров, то и он не будет.  
Да уж, прозвучало зловеще. Стайлз попытался наклониться, но не смог отвести взгляд от… магического зелья, или что она там держала в руках.  
— Точно. Может, в таком случае вам стоит меня развязать? Все эти веревки плохо скажутся на моих суставах.  
— О, не забивай свою милую девственную головку глупостями, — сказала она тоном, который должен был прозвучать успокаивающе, но от него у Стайлза по телу побежали мурашки. Как, черт возьми, его учительница узнала, что он девственник? Он и не думал, что в старшей школе Бикон Хиллс с распространением слухов все _настолько_ плохо.  
— Я уже подготовила комнату со всем, что может тебе понадобиться в ближайшие месяцы, — мисс Блейк зажала ему нос прищепкой, затем протянула левую руку к его волосам — черт возьми, Стайлз знал, что не должен поддаваться панике и позволять ей взять над собой вверх — и дернула его голову назад. — Но для начала тебе нужно принять свое лекарство.  
Стайлз боролся изо всех сил, но рано или поздно ему нужно было сделать вдох. Когда он открыл рот, чтобы сделать глоток воздуха, мисс Блейк влила это ужасное пойло ему в глотку.  
_Этот вкус. Боже._ По правде говоря, Стайлзу не хотелось даже и думать, на что это было похоже, а знать — тем более. Несмотря на все приложенные усилия для того, чтобы это выплюнуть, он все же проглотил большую часть зелья.  
Как и ожидалось, все произошло ровно тогда, когда подоспела кавалерия.

*

— Что, черт возьми, она мне дала? — задал вопрос Стайлз.  
Он уже не был связан благодаря Лидии, которая пришла вместе с рычащими оборотнями и расстегнула наручники. Стайлз был рад, что они взяли ее с собой, так как остальные были слишком заняты, рыча на мисс Блейк, вместо того, чтобы помочь ему подняться. Ну, все, кроме Дерека. Тот просто стоял позади, скалился, выпустив когти, и смотрел на нее дикими глазами: его лицо было сплошной маской непонимания вкупе со взглядом побитого щенка.  
К счастью, Кора быстро связала мисс Блейк, пока Скотт и Айзек наблюдали, клацая зубами.  
Как только Стайлза освободили, последним в помещение вошел Дитон. Видимо, Оби-Ван был достаточно встревожен Силой, раз счел нужным присоединиться. Стайлз был бы тронут, если бы, знаете, за все время их знакомства Дитон хоть раз дал понять, что его волнует благосостояние Стайлза. Он тут же начал внимательно рассматривать лавку, где готовилось зелье.  
Стайлз дал ему тридцать секунд на изучение и наконец спросил, что она сделала. Но Дитон, ублюдок, продолжал молчать по меньшей мере еще полминуты.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы повторить вопрос, когда Дитон сказал:  
— Боже мой.  
Стайлзу совсем не понравилось произнесенное: «Боже мой». Это был плохой знак. Очень плохой знак, который его расстроил. Внутренности сковало страхом.  
— Что она сделала?  
— Стайлз, это очень важно. Она заставила тебя что-нибудь выпить?  
_Блядь. Блядь!_  
— Да, — его голос сорвался. — В чем дело? Что она дала мне выпить? Потому что… это было совсем не тем, чем ощущалось на вкус, правда?  
— Хмм, — промычал Дитон, листая перед собой книгу.  
Стайлз пытался быть терпеливым, но его желудок уже начал переваривать неизвестную жидкость. Так что его терпение было на грани.  
— Может быть, хватит этой неопределенной херни? Я только что выпил какую-то дрянь, которая, вероятнее всего, является магическим зельем и, возможно, была отравлена, так что не могли бы вы, пожалуйста, сказать мне, что, блин, это было?  
— _Intactus lupus infans_ , — сказал Дитон своим обычным спокойным тоном. — Это древнее заклинание, хотя я не уверен, почему мисс Блейк решила применить именно его, — он посмотрел на мисс Блейк озадаченно-заинтересованным взглядом.  
Она, в свою очередь, уставилась на него.  
Стайлз почувствовал раздражение. Зная название заклинания, но понятия не имея, для чего оно используется, Стайлз ощутил себя куда более беспомощным.  
Казалось, Лидия была в замешательстве.  
— Волчонок непорочного? — спросила она. _Благослови, Господи, Лидию и ее знания латыни.  
Погодите. Чего?_  
— Ладно, я понял ту часть с непорочным, кажется, но что именно значит «волчонок»?  
Потому что… О Боже, Стайлзу только что пришла в голову ужасная мысль, и, о Боже…  
— Какой, блин, волчонок?  
Дитон выглянул из-за книги. Его тяжелый взгляд был направлен прямо на Стайлза.  
— Это касается эмбриона оборотня, которого ты собираешься выносить и вскоре дать жизнь.  
— Что? — Стайлз чувствовал, как подступает паническая атака. — Скотт! Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что твой босс прямо сейчас не сообщил мне, что я беременный оборотнем!  
Скотт бросился в сторону Стайлза, схватил того за руку и начал бормотать обнадеживающие вещи.  
— Чувак, эй, все нормально. Я уверен, это не то, что Дитон имел в виду. Все будет хорошо. Дыши.  
Стайлз только-только пришел в норму, когда Дитон открыл свой чертов рот снова.  
— Хм, судя по ее записям, я смею предположить, что отцом является Дерек.

*

Когда Стайлз пришел в себя после случившейся панической атаки, он сидел в кабинете клиники Дитона. Стайлз не совсем помнил, как здесь оказался, но у него сложилось впечатление, что в этом как-то был замешан Скотт, который нес его на руках, так что лучше он не будет об этом спрашивать.  
— Между прочим, — сказал он, обращаясь к Скотту и обхватывая колени руками, — я действительно сейчас не в порядке.  
Открылась дверь, и в помещение вошли Дитон, после него Лидия и Эллисон.  
— Все будет хорошо, — невозмутимо сказал Дитон, очевидно, стараясь придать своему голосу успокаивающий оттенок. — Заклинание, которое использовала мисс Блейк, будет защищать тебя от любой угрозы в течение последующих десяти месяцев. Оно очень могущественное. На самом деле, сейчас ты находишься в большей безопасности, чем за последний год.  
Ну, это должно было его ободрить, но на деле даже не обнадежило. Особенно потому что…  
— Вы сказали десять месяцев? — спросил Стайлз. — Потому что мне казалось, что человеческий период беременности…  
— Средняя продолжительность беременности составляет сорок недель, — спокойно ответила Лидия. — Люди, которые считают, что беременность протекает десять месяцев, обычно забывают, что средняя продолжительность месяца составляет четыре недели и три дня, а не просто четыре недели, — она стрельнула взглядом в Дитона, как если бы он оскорбил ее своим незнанием математики.  
— Сорок недель, — повторил Стайлз. Черт возьми, только не это. — Послушайте, большое вам спасибо за информацию, но я не совсем уверен, что вы поняли. Я семнадцатилетний подросток. Парень. Я не могу родить ребенка.  
Из соседней комнаты послышался звук, будто что-то сломалось, и Дитон тяжело вздохнул.  
— Эллисон, не могла бы ты выпустить Скотта за рябиновую перегородку и попросить его проводить Дерека куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, пожалуйста? — вежливо попросил он. — Я понимаю его беспокойство, но эта беседа не предназначена для его ушей.  
Скотт сначала посмотрел на Стайлза, будто спрашивая разрешения, и Стайлз неохотно его дал. Если кто-то и мог выгнать Дерека, то это были Скотт и Эллисон. И как бы сильно Стайлз ни хотел чувствовать поддержку друга в этом разговоре, больше всего он желал, чтобы Дерек находился за пределом слышимости.  
— Иди, — сказал он. — Можешь даже его несильно побить. Возможно, это отвлечет Дерека.  
— Хорошо, — с сомнением произнес Скотт и мимолетно задержал ладонь на колене Стайлза. — Просто… позвони мне, если тебе что-либо понадобится.  
_Например, выход из этой передряги? Ну да._  
Но Стайлз лишь сказал:  
— Конечно.  
Когда Скотт с Эллисон ушли, Лидия заняла место Скотта рядом со Стайлзом на смотровом столе и молча взяла того за руку. Они все ждали, пока зазвенит колокольчик на двери, прежде чем продолжить разговор.  
— Как я и сказал, я не могу родить ребенка. Ни за что. Так что вы… — Стайлз махнул рукой, — сделайте то, что нужно, но вытащите это из меня.  
Лидия сжалась.  
— Стайлз… мы не можем.  
Стилински удивленно моргнул.  
— Что?  
_Конечно, они могут._ Даже и часа не прошло. Стайлз знал о таблетках, которые принимают на следующее утро, аборте и еще куче способов, чтобы быть уверенным, что это отвратительное на вкус зелье, которое влили ему в горло, не превратится в ребенка через девять месяцев. Десять месяцев. Без разницы.  
Но Лидия покачала головой.  
— Стайлз, я прочла то заклинание, которое она использовала. Оно не только защищает вынашивающего. Оно защищает, ну, — Лидия опустила взгляд на его живот.  
У Стайлза сжался желудок.  
— У меня будет ребенок.  
_Нет, даже хуже: у него будет ребенок от Дерека._  
Лидия крепче сжала его ладонь.  
— Как… — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул. — Почему Дерек? Почему не Скотт?  
Если бы это был Скотт, Стайлз бы справился. Скотт был бы хорошим отцом.  
Дитон и Лидия обменивались взглядом долгую минуту. В конце концов Дитон ответил.  
— Мы предполагаем, что это из-за… материала, используемого в заклинании. Мисс Блейк имела доступ к Дереку, и было бы очень подозрительно, если бы она и Скотт…  
_О Боже._ Стайлз сделал резкий вдох через нос.  
— Эм, мне кажется, я сейчас блевану.  
Вот, значит, откуда взялся вкус спермы в магическом зелье? Это не было воображением Стайлза. Он с сожалением воспринял этот факт уже после того, как промыл желудок и извел полбутылки Листерина, пытаясь прополоскать рот.  
Лидия, полная сочувствия, поглаживала Стайлза по спине.  
— Итак, что мы будем делать с мисс Блейк? — обычно Стайлз голосовал бы против убийства людей — за исключением таких психов, как Мэтт или превращающийся в ящерицу Джексон, — но сейчас он с радостью поддержал бы любой план. _С радостью._  
— Есть одно заклинание, которым я не люблю пользоваться, но, учитывая все последствия, думаю, другого выхода у меня нет, — сказал Дитон. Такое объяснение Стайлзу ничего не дало.  
Стайлз уставился на него поверх обода жестяной кружки с имбирным элем.  
Лидия оказалась более откровенной.  
— Существует заклинание для накопления энергии, очень большой энергии. Эта магия имеет просто ядерную мощь. Но чтобы провести этот обряд, нужно чтобы родился оборотень от непорочного зачатия.  
— Да ты издеваешься.  
Нет, она не издевалась.  
— Итак, подытожим, мисс Блейк использовала мое тело, чтобы заделать ребенка-оборотня, а потом убить и получить с этого больше силы?  
От одной только этой мысли Стайлза замутило.  
— Вероятно, у нее была иная причина или, возможно, даже несколько, когда она придумывала этот план. Мисс Блейк не очень много нам рассказала.  
— Но она сказала, что уже некоторое время искала подходящую для проведения ритуала стаю.  
Стайлз кивнул. А затем осознал, что смысл того, о чем уверенно рассказывала ему Лидия, от него ускользнул.  
— Что значит _«подходящую стаю»_?  
— Есть некоторые условия, которые должны быть соблюдены, — ответил Дитон.  
— Для роли девы Марии. Очевидно, что она или он должны быть девственниками, что встретишь не так уж часто в наше время. Они также должны быть частью стаи. Нельзя так просто провести этот обряд на обычном человеке.  
Стайлз задумался, значит ли это, что он является членом стаи Дерека, раз заклинание подействовало?  
_Может быть, заклинание просто неправильное?_  
— Ладно, но разве такую стаю сложно найти?  
— В Марии так же должна быть искра, а это уже намного сложнее. По правде говоря, я очень удивлен, что она вообще смогла тебя найти.  
Стайлзу очень захотелось ударить Дитона в лицо. Ему было интересно, разыгрались ли в нем гормоны, но потом он вспомнил, что частенько чувствовал подобное желание по отношению к этому мужчине.  
— Так, какое именно заклинание вы попытаетесь провести?  
— Связывающее заклинание, чтобы разорвать связь между телом мисс Блейк и ее магией. Это похоже на разрыв спинного мозга. Магия все еще будет с ней, но она не сможет ею воспользоваться.  
— Оу, — звучало кошмарно, но Стайлз не знал, что еще они могли сделать в данной ситуации. Мисс Блейк хотела принести ребенка в жертву — его ребенка.  
— Да. Есть причина, по которой оно не часто применяется.  
— Но, подождите, она все еще будет знать обо мне. Вдруг она найдет кого-то еще, чтобы тот использовал заклинание за нее? До тех пор, пока она все знает, она будет представлять опасность!  
— Именно поэтому Дитон также применит заклинание на ее памяти. Он сотрет все воспоминания о тебе и о том, что она сделала.  
— О, хорошо, — получается, что Стайлз и его ребенок будут в безопасности. Ему не нужно беспокоиться о мисс Блейк. Единственное, о чем ему стоит волноваться — это о том, что ему семнадцать, и он беременный. К тому же, Дерек — папочка его ребенка. Господи!  
Стайлз застонал.  
— Я рожу Иисуса-оборотня.  
Лидия прыснула от смеха, что Стайлз проигнорировал, потому что сразу же за этой мыслью пришла и другая.  
— Что, черт возьми, я скажу своему отцу?!

*

Той ночью Стайлз так и не получил ответа на свой очень важный вопрос. В любом случае, он сильно сомневался, что ответ бы ему понравился. Между тем, недавно он был похищен и оплодотворен темным друидом, и пиздец как устал. К черту домашнюю работу — Стайлзу нужен крепкий сон.  
Он больше ни одного гребанного эссе по английскому языку не напишет.  
Когда он вернулся домой, отец все еще был на смене, и это было здорово, потому что Стайлз был не в настроении с кем-либо говорить. Он с трудом поднялся по лестнице и направился прямиком в ванную, простояв под душем около часа, и только потом упал на кровать, надеясь, что когда проснется, весь этот день окажется ужасным, совсем не смешным и очень плохим сном.  
И, конечно, Стайлзу в его жизни никогда так не везло.  
Казалось, прошла всего пара минут, и он открыл глаза. Взглянув на прикроватные часы, Стайлз обнаружил, что проспал три часа. Несколько мгновений он прислушивался к тишине, чтобы убедиться, что ему не послышался посторонний шум.  
— Ты мог просто войти, чувак, нам все равно пришлось бы об этом поговорить, — тяжело вздохнул Стайлз.  
Окно робко приоткрылось — Стайлз вообще понятия не имел, как это было возможно, — и Дерек забрался в комнату. Стайлз мог только проследить его силуэт в свете уличного фонаря: Дерек так и застыл в неловкой позе.  
— Дитон и Лидия позаботились о Дженнифер.  
_Дженнифер. Конечно._ Стайлз понимал, что быть похищенным и оплодотворенным своей учительницей английского языка не круто, но Дерек? По-видимому, Дерек ее соблазнил или, наоборот, она его. И в итоге узнал, что она от него хотела лишь чертову сперму оборотня. Будто и без того у него не было проблем с близостью.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз. — Спасибо, что сообщил.  
Как и следовало ожидать, Дерек и шага не сделал обратно к окну. О нет. Теперь, когда между ними и так все страннее некуда, он будет вести себя здесь как дома. Или… ладно, не совсем, Дерек все еще выглядел пиздец как неловко, так, будто предпочел бы быть где-нибудь еще, но физически не мог заставить себя уйти.  
— Стайлз, я… это все моя вина.  
Блин, вот только всепоглощающей вины Дерека не хватало. За что ему это все?  
— Нет, не твоя, если конечно ты не превратился в горячую красотку и не влил зелье со спермой оборотня мне в горло.  
Дерек даже не улыбнулся. Серьезно, почему Стайлз вообще тратит впустую свой юмор на этого парня?  
— Она вообще этого бы не сделала, если бы я не…  
Он даже предложение не смог закончить, столько у него было проблем с эмоциями.  
— Дерек… — вздохнул Стайлз, — если бы она добровольно не получила от тебя то, что хотела, думаю, она нашла бы более ужасный способ добиться своего, понятно? Она не спрашивала у меня разрешения, когда создавала из меня сосуд для Иисуса-оборотня.  
Дерек издал болезненный звук и сделал неуверенный шаг вперед.  
— Ты не обязан… оставлять его. Если сам этого не хочешь.  
Боже ты мой, Дитон вообще никому и ничего не рассказывает?  
— Нет, я все-таки как бы должен, — ответил Стайлз. — Скорее всего, я даже и не беременный пока, — в его желудке снова поселилось странное чувство, будто там растет матка или что-то в этом роде. — Но, по-видимому, магия уже защищает мое тело. В смысле, приятно знать, что я не стану закуской для оборотней в течение следующих месяцев, но, с другой стороны, это означает, что у меня нет другого выхода, кроме как родить этого ребенка.  
И снова этот тихий болезненный звук.  
— Я хотел сказать, что если ты… Я мог бы сам растить его. Когда он родится.  
У Стайлза отвисла челюсть. Он даже не успел обдумать то, что намеревался на самом деле сказать, когда произнес:  
— Не обижайся, чувак, но ты единственный человек в этом городе, который готов к этому даже меньше, чем я.  
Дерек ощутимо вздрогнул, и Стайлз тут же пожалел о сказанном. Даже если он считает, что прав — Дерек абсолютно не пригоден для того, чтобы играть в папочку, — он мог бы выразиться аккуратнее. При всех своих недостатках Дерек все-таки пытается помогать людям и вполне очевидно, что он хотел бы завести семью и иметь настоящую стаю. Возможно, этот ребенок — исполнение всех мечтаний Дерека.  
Но этот ребенок также принадлежал Стайлзу, а он не был готов принимать за него решения всю оставшуюся жизнь.  
Стайлз потер рукой лицо и закрыл глаза.  
— Прости. Это было отвратительно.  
— Ты прав, — прохрипел Дерек, а Стайлз не хотел решать все проблемы сейчас. Он устал и чувствовал себя жутко, его желудок неприятно, если не больно, скручивало, и ему не хотелось сейчас разбираться еще и с болью Дерека. Он просто не мог.  
— Может быть, — Стайлз опустил руку. — Слушай, Дерек, давай не сейчас? Я просто хочу поспать.  
Дерек доверчиво смотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, которые были наполнены болью. Госпо… вот дерьмо. Жизнь Дерека Хейла: пришла неприятность — ожидай пиздеца.  
— Я собираюсь спать. Ты хочешь… — Стайлз взмахнул рукой, указывая на свою комнату.  
Дерек рассеянно кивнул.  
— Ну тогда располагайся или делай, что хочешь, — Стайлз упал обратно на кровать и уткнулся в свою подушку.  
Еще долгое время стояла тишина – видимо, Дерек остался стоять на месте.  
— Стайлз? — наконец позвал он.  
Стайлз, который не мог заснуть, пока Дерек стоял и смотрел на него все это время, как маньяк, заворчал.  
— Ты не будешь возражать… в смысле, ты можешь отказаться…  
— Чего ты хочешь, Дерек?  
— Можно мне лечь с тобой? — быстро выпалил он, и это было так не похоже на Дерека, что Стайлз открыл глаза и уставился на него. — Просто поспать. Я… мои инстинкты… Мне просто нужно сейчас побыть рядом.  
И, может быть, дело было в новоприобретенных женских гормонах или истощении, или понимании, что насколько бы дерьмовым ни был этот день, Дерек так же оказался по уши в дерьме, так что Стайлз лишь ответил:  
— Да, конечно, — он пододвинулся, чтобы Дерек мог устроиться рядом. — Только сними куртку и ботинки.  
Слышался шорох, пока Дерек раздевался, а потом он очень осторожно забрался в постель и вытянулся рядом. Хейл лежал, не шевелясь, и демонстративно не касался Стайлза. При нормальных обстоятельствах он бы так и не заснул, но не сейчас. Стайлз чертовски сильно устал.

*  
Следующим утром, когда Стайлз проснулся, ему было тепло и уютно. После того как его мозг начал нормально функционировать и переработал всю полученную информацию, это было вполне логично: он лежал в постели с невероятно теплым Дереком Хейлом. Более того, они обнимались, и Стайлз лежал в позе маленькой ложки. К счастью, они не лежали друг к другу вплотную и мало где соприкасались, но левую руку Дерек перекинул через талию Стайлза, и огромная ладонь уютно лежала на его животе. Стайлзу было интересно, сделал ли это Дерек осознанно.  
Похоже, им придется многое обсудить. Ведь никто из них этого не хотел, и они не согласились бы на подобное, даже занимаясь друг с другом сексом, но теперь они были в одной лодке. Этот ребенок будет принадлежать им обоим, и им нужно решить, что делать.  
Может быть, во всем была виновата магия, но этим утром Стайлз чувствовал смутную симпатию к Дереку. Стайлз размышлял о том, что, может быть, им удастся спокойно поговорить и все уладить, когда в дверь постучался отец.  
— Доброе утро, Стайлз, — войдя в комнату, поздоровался он. — Я хотел у тебя спросить… почему Дерек Хейл в твоей постели?  
Стайлз медленно повернул голову, чтобы взглянуть на Дерека, и увидел, что тот продолжает спать мертвым сном.  
— Ну, — сглотнул Стайлз вязкую слюну. — Произошла забавная история.  
— Знаешь, странно. Потому что мне совсем не смешно.  
Стайлз выдохнул и попытался сдвинуть руку Дерека со своего живота как можно незаметнее, чтобы не привлекать еще большего внимания к тому факту, что спали они в обнимку. Судя по выражению лица отца, у него не особо хорошо получилось.  
— Да, мне тоже, — пробормотал Стайлз, — Просто…  
Он спустил ноги с кровати и осторожно сел. Последнее, что ему было нужно, так это добавить обморок в свой список новых увлечений для слабаков.  
— Дай мне для начала приготовить кофе. Эм, ты сегодня работаешь?  
Отец нахмурился.  
— Нет, сегодня выходной.  
Стайлз не знал, как Дерек умудрялся спать, когда вокруг такое творилось, но чертовски ему завидовал.  
— Хорошо, — этот разговор будет очень трудным, и смягчить его может только большое количество алкоголя. — Где-то уже наступило пять вечера, правда?*  
Стайлз осторожно встал на ноги. Отец еще сильнее нахмурился.  
— Ты не собираешься его будить?  
— Я не собираюсь ничего делать, пока не выпью кофе. У каждого есть свой лимит, — убедившись, что при первой же возможности он не скатится вниз с лестницы, потеряв сознание, Стайлз направился к двери. — Пойдем. У тебя же где-то припрятана бутылка «Дэниэлса», верно?  
— Сейчас немного рановато для распития алкоголя несовершеннолетним.  
— О, так алкоголь не для меня.  
Стайлз произнес это уже стоя на нижней ступени лестницы, а затем направился прямиком к кофеварке, своему единственному другу в этом ужасном запутанном мире.  
— Стайлз, ты начинаешь меня пугать.  
И на самом деле это была последняя капля. Стайлз только и успел включить кофеварку, прежде чем им завладел истеричный приступ смеха, а колени не подогнулись. Несколько секунд он держался за край стола, служащим ему опорой, но в какой-то момент руки тоже ослабли, и он беспомощно скользнул на пол.  
— Серьезно, пап? — спросил Стайлз, и, вот дерьмо, больше не казалось, будто он смеется. — После всего, что случилось за последний год… ты начал бояться только сейчас? Произошло несколько убийств, за которыми потянулись еще убийства, за которыми последовали ритуальные серийные убийства, но ты начал бояться сейчас.  
Размытые колени отца превратились в его размытое лицо, и в следующий момент он уже стоял на коленях перед Стайлзом, выглядя крайне обеспокоенным. Ну, Стайлзу казалось, что он обеспокоен. Было сложно судить, потому как у него в глазах все расплывалось. А еще у него мокрое лицо. О боже, он, что, плачет?  
— Стайлз, у тебя паническая атака?  
Вопрос спровоцировал новый приступ смеха, что было просто ужасно, потому что у него и так уже текло из глаз и носа, и он не хотел, чтобы все это дерьмо попало еще и в рот.  
— Нет! — задохнулся он. Блядь, это вообще не смешно. — Знаешь, что? Весь прошлый год меня терроризировали оборотни, сумасшедшие старики и убийцы-ящерицы. А потом появился темный друид, который душил удавкой людей, и у меня нет панической атаки. Это просто обычная старомодная истерика.  
— О боже, — пробормотал отец, тяжело опустившись на пол. — Мне следовало больше быть рядом, я… сынок, я тебе помогу, ладно? Что бы с тобой ни произошло, мы с этим справимся.  
Стайлз даже не потрудился на это ответить. Частично он не мог этого сделать из-за того, что одновременно сильно смеялся и всхлипывал. Его отец понятия не имел, что с ним творится, и поэтому от него не стоило ожидать помощи. Но самым офигенным было то — и в этом была вина Стайлза, — что он не рассказал все отцу с самого начала, когда все это дерьмо только началось. Наверное, быть дерьмовым сыном — это явно кармическое наказание. Он это заслужил.  
— Нам нужно поднять его с пола, — сказал кто-то после недолгого молчания, во время которого были слышны одни лишь шмыгающие звуки.  
— Возьми его с левой стороны, а я… — поддержал его отец.  
— Понял.  
Все же Стайлз почувствовал себя на мгновение девицей, потому что был практически уверен, что Дерек на руках отнес его на диван. Ему было интересно, будет ли это считаться за свадьбу по залету.  
К тому моменту, когда Стайлз успокоился, Дерек налил три чашки кофе и даже долил отцу виски. Тот сидел в своем кресле, уставившись в кружку. Стайлз выпил стакан воды, который Дерек принес ему в первую очередь, и высморкался. И только потом — из-за того, что Стайлз издавал душераздирающие звуки и грязными ручонками пытался добраться до обожаемого напитка — Дерек вручил ему в руки кружку с кофе.  
Стайлз довольно простонал и поднес кружку к губам. Во всяком случае, попытался. Правда, у него никак не получалось, ибо кофе застывал в трех футах от его рта. Стайлз нахмурился, отодвинул от себя кружку и снова приблизил. Та, как и в первый раз, остановилась, так и не доходя до рта. Казалось, между ним и чашкой кофе было невидимое силовое поле.  
Он попробовал еще раз и опять ничего не вышло. У Стайлза появилось некое подозрение. _Да просто быть этого не может._  
— Дерек!  
Хейл дернулся, приподнявшись с дивана. Его взгляд заметался по комнате, пытаясь обнаружить угрозу.  
— Что?  
— Почему я не могу выпить свой кофе?! — резко спросил Стайлз. Он понимал, что вопрос прозвучал грубо, но его это не особо волновало, ведь он не мог выпить кофе!  
Ошеломленный Дерек застыл и непонимающе моргнул. А затем медленно произнес:  
— Знаешь, исследования показали, что кофеин вреден для… — он быстро перевел взгляд с шерифа обратно на Стайлза, — развития, — закончил он.  
Стайлз уставился на него, не понимая, к чему тот клонит.  
— Ты пытаешься сказать, что магическое защитное заклинание не дает мне выпить кофе?! — голос Стайлза все еще звучал резко, но ему все еще было плевать. _Кофе._  
— Подождите секунду, извините. Ты только что сказал, что магическое защитное заклинание мешает тебе выпить кофе?  
Это заставило Стайлза отвлечься от своей проблемы.  
— Да, пап… — начал было Стайлз, но потом понял, что не знает, с чего вообще начать этот разговор. — Дереку нужно тебе кое-что показать.  
— Правда? — Дерек снова сидел на диване, но поза была напряженной, и он, однозначно, чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Он перевел удивленный взгляд на Стайлза.  
— Ну, ты серьезно думаешь, что он просто так возьмет и поверит мне, когда я рассказал ему, что оборотни существуют?  
— Нет? — Дерек продолжал смотреть на Стайлза, словно ожидал от него чего-то еще. Может быть, Дерек надеялся, что не совсем правильно понял его намерения, или что Стайлз объяснит отцу все в двух словах.  
— Оборотни, — повторил его отец. — Оборотни существуют.  
Шериф провел ладонью по лицу.  
— Покажи ему, Дерек.  
Дерек вздохнул и любезно обратился.  
Когда шериф отнял руку от лица, то подскочил на месте при виде Дерека.  
— Какого черта!  
— Оборотень! И абсолютно безопасный. В большинстве случаев. Смысл в том, что тебе не нужно в него стрелять.  
— Оборотни… — Джон уставился в свою чашку с кофе на несколько долгих минут, а потом одним глотком осушил ее. — Это огорчает, знаешь. Благодаря этой информации, все встает на свои места. Все те вещи, что произошли в этом городе… твои родители тоже были оборотнями?  
Дерек коротко кивнул.  
— Теперь понятно.  
— Отлично! Прекрасно. Я рад, что мы это прояснили. Теперь, когда ты нам веришь по поводу оборотней, нам надо обсудить еще кое-что.  
— К примеру, то, почему магия защищает тебя от кофе? — шериф вскинул брови. Стайлз абсолютно точно не заслужил такой взгляд этим утром.  
— Именно! Это защитное заклинание для того, чтобы я был физически здоров.  
— Почему после всего того, что случилось — потому что звучит так, будто ты уже на протяжении какого-то времени был в опасности, — тебе понадобилось защитное заклинание?  
Иногда Стайлз забывал, что его отец прекрасный детектив.  
— А, ну так это не я. Все дело в моей учительнице английского, — при ее упоминании Дерек почти незаметно вздрогнул. — Она использовала заклинание, чтобы защищать меня все время, пока я буду вынашивать ребенка.  
Джон от такой новости застыл и посмотрел на Стайлза так, будто до конца не мог переварить полученную информацию.  
Стайлз, будучи просто ужасным человеком, продолжил говорить, и его голос звучал немного истерично.  
— Так что теперь я могу сниматься в шоу на MTV! Семнадцатилетний парень, беременный Иисусом-оборотнем. И Дерек — отец ребенка. Мазл тов!  
Наверное, Стайлзу не стоило удивляться, когда отец потянулся за оружием, но он все-таки удивился.  
— Воу! — крикнул Стайлз, подскочив и встав между отцом и — о Боже, ну что у него за жизнь — отцом его ребенка. — Подожди. Во-первых, с каких это пор ты держишь оружие в доме?  
«Скорее всего, после третьего или четвертого серийного убийцы, которые орудовали в Бикон Хиллс», — подумал Стайлз. Его отец не идиот.  
— Во-вторых, ты можешь подстрелить Дерека, если хочешь, конечно, но, мне кажется, ты только потратишь патроны впустую. Он все равно исцелится, а тебе придется заполнять бумаги, объясняя, по какой причине ты стрелял из своего табельного оружия. Не говоря уже о том, что мне придется оттирать кровь с паркета. Пятна крови оборотня, пап.  
Ни отец, ни Дерек не были особо впечатлены офигенной и правдивой речью Стайлза, но Джон все-таки убрал оружие.  
— Кроме того, — продолжил Стайлз. — Дерек это сделал не специально. Я ему даже не нравлюсь.  
Если вдуматься — возможно, это было не самым убедительным аргументом, которое он мог бы использовать при разговоре со своим отцом.  
— Тогда почему…  
— Ты прослушал ту часть, где я сказал, что со мной это сделала мисс Блейк? Так уж получилось, что семя оборотня не имеет магического свойства, из-за которого вырастает матка, — он сделал паузу и посмотрел на Дерека. — Верно?  
Дерек прикрыл ладонью глаза. Кажется, он тоже не мог поверить, что у него такая жизнь.  
— Да.  
— Так что единственное, за что ты можешь винить Дерека, так это за то, что он со мной не спал, так как для этого дурацкого заклинания требуется девственник.  
Отец многозначительно посмотрел на свою пустую кружку из-под кофе. Дерек выглядел так, будто с радостью бы испарился, прямо как жидкость из этой кружки.  
— Так как получилось, что Дерек стал отцом?  
О, отлично, еще один смущающий вопрос.  
— Могу предположить, что это из-за того, что мисс Блейк имела доступ к, эм, биологическому материалу Дерека, — Хейл вздрогнул. Стайлз задался вопросом, сколько взаимных пактов о ненападении он может уничтожить в одном таком болезненном разговоре. — Извини, — добавил он, обращаясь к Дереку.  
— Ты прав, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
Вот никогда он не понимает, когда Стайлзу это нужно.  
— В смысле, мне жаль, что тебя использовали как донора спермы.  
Шериф потер рукой лицо.  
— Для таких новостей не хватит и мирового запаса алкоголя, сынок.  
— Пап, не ной. Я даже выпить кофе не могу.  
Джон посмотрел на Дерека.  
— Что на счет тебя? Я никогда не пью один до завтрака, — шериф сделал паузу, когда осознал, что как раз-таки это сегодня он и сделал. — Если могу сдержаться.  
— Я сомневаюсь, что у вас есть что-то, достаточно крепкое для меня, — увильнул от ответа Дерек.  
— Неважно, — он поднялся и кивнул в сторону кухни. — Кроме того, у меня нет ни одной сигары.  
После поздравлений это было даже большее, на что каждый из них мог рассчитывать.

*

Дерек крутился рядом, пока Стайлз готовил завтрак. Он не мог определиться, раздражало его это или больше злило, но в итоге решил не возражать и доверил Дереку взбивать яйца, пока сам намазывал тосты маслом. Отец наблюдал за всем этим, сидя за обеденным столом и попивая свой второй кофе с виски.  
Когда Стайлз взял прихватки, чтобы вытащить бекон, Дерек встал у него на пути, опустив глаза.  
— Что… — начал Стайлз, но Дерек его перебил.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Стайлз.  
Стоит признать, что это и близко не было тем, что Стайлз ожидал услышать из его уст.  
— О, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Наверное, это хорошо, так как теперь о вопросе усыновления оборотня не может быть и речи.  
Дерек кивнул, но не сдвинулся с места, все еще преграждая путь.  
— Э-э, — протянул Стайлз, — ты не мог бы?.. А то бекон сгорит.  
Дерек отодвинулся, и Стайлз достал бекон из духовки, поставив противень на плиту.  
— Может быть, ты мог бы… тарелки? Они в шкафчике над микроволновкой.  
Этот день становился все более странным. Сначала отец застукал их с Дереком Хейлом, обнимающимися в кровати, а сейчас они спокойно готовили вместе завтрак, в то время как Джон постепенно напивался. У Стайлза больше не было сил на то, чтобы прокручивать все это в голове снова и снова, так можно и свихнуться. Поэтому он просто выдвинул ящик стола, доставая приборы, и стал надеялся на лучшее.  
— Ты собираешься рассказать ему остальное? — тихо спросил Дерек.  
— Что, например? — Стайлз подумал, что вполне прилично рассказал о магическом малыше.  
Дерек закатил глаза.  
— Например, о том, что случилось с Дараком и стаей альф.  
О, так вот что он имел в виду под словом «остальное».  
— Думаю… теперь, когда он немного в курсе событий, он сам узнает и обо всем остальном. Чем больше он знает, тем в большей безопасности будет.  
Удивительно, но Дерек согласно кивнул. Стайлз не думал, что в данном случае он поддержит честность.  
Как только еду сервировали на стол и все принялись за ее поглощение, Стайлз сказал:  
— Итак, сто и один оборотень.  
Джон, определенно, не выглядел довольным от перспективы продолжения просвещения насчет оборотней. Подумаешь, рано или поздно он будет благодарен за то, что оказался хорошо осведомлен. В конце концов, через десять месяцев у него появится внук.

*

Стайлз не видел Дерека всю неделю. После того, как они все рассказали отцу, Дерек уехал домой. Той ночью Стайлз все надеялся, что Дерек снова пролезет в окно, но он так и не пришел. Ни тогда, ни в последующие дни, ни даже когда Стайлз отправил ему сообщение, в котором говорилось, что отец навел справки о «Дженнифер Блейк». Он обнаружил действующий ордер на арест из Оклахомы и с удовольствием выдал ее местоположение, чтобы ее взяли под стражу, а затем осудили за мошенничество. В общем, Стайлз понял, что их нежности в постели были всего лишь разовым явлением.  
Тем не менее, через неделю Стайлз так и не увидел Дерека. Не сказать, чтобы Стайлз не наслаждался своим отдыхом вдали от Дерека. Просто Хейл сам сказал, что ему хочется быть ближе к Стайлзу, а потом исчез, и как-то слабо верилось, что есть что-то, способное заставить Дерека перестать быть жутким типом, забирающимся в окно его комнаты по ночам. Хейл в этом деле был просто профессионалом, и если было что-то, что отвлекало его от этого занятия, то это точно было чем-то нехорошим.  
Именно поэтому Стайлз отправился к нему в лофт. Кора открыла дверь и после долгого изучающего взгляда впустила внутрь.  
— Дерек! — крикнула она, надела куртку и вышла, и слова не сказав Стайлзу.  
— Как грубо, — пробормотал Стайлз себе под нос. Он осмотрелся, но Дерека нигде не было видно. — Эй?  
Стайлз услышал ответный окрик со второго этажа и догадался, что Дерек, похоже, принимал душ или переодевался, или делал что-то еще.  
Решив устроиться и подождать с комфортом, Стайлз подошел к дивану. Он безумно устал за прошедшую неделю. Стайлз не был уверен, был ли стресс связан с растущей внутри него маткой и вынашиванием ребенка, что его просто убивало, или из-за возникших ограничений — Стайлз не мог пить не только кофе, но и принимать Аддерал. Всю прошлую неделю он то и дело чувствовал слабость и не мог ни на чем сосредоточиться. Поэтому Стайлз заслужил все комфортные вещи, которые только мог заполучить.  
Первая неделя беременности просто отстой, решил Стайлз. Хотя диван Дерека был просто даром богов: он был мягким, удобным и великолепно пах. Стайлз свернулся клубком, решив чуть-чуть вздремнуть, но большая стопка книг на кофейном столике привлекла его внимание.  
Стайлз знал, что Дерек совсем не глупый парень. У него было много книг — Стайлз даже не раз заставал Дерека за чтением, — но обычно он никогда не раскидывал их по дому. В отличие от этих. Стайлз потянулся вперед, в душе оплакивая потерю своей офигенной уютной позы, но… интересно ведь! — и начал читать названия.  
После третей по счету он понял принцип. Кажется, Дерек выкупил все книги, что были в отделе для беременных и детей в «Barnes and Noble». Быстро просмотрев их, Стайлз догадался, что теперь ему была предоставлена масса разных источников для того, чтобы узнать, чего ждать в течение всей беременности, написанных для матерей, отцов и пар. И, по крайней мере, столько же книг о раннем развитии ребенка.  
Но, вообще, это было довольно мило. Стайлзу захотелось обнять Дерека, раз уж, очевидно, тот не собирался забиться в глубокую нору и надеяться на лучшее. Стайлз обвинил взыгравшие гормоны в этой странной и дикой мысли.  
— Стайлз? — позвал Дерек, спускаясь по лестнице. Он выглядел обеспокоенным. — Что-то случилось?  
— Ничего не случилось, — ответил Стайлз. Он бросил книгу, которая была у него в руке, обратно на столик и снова комфортно свернулся калачиком на диване. Серьезно, Стайлз готов был переехать к Дереку, только бы не покидать это удобное место.  
— Я смотрю, ты тут книжки читаешь, — Стайлз кивнул в сторону стопки.  
— Да, — Дерек присел на диван рядом с ним, пристально разглядывая Стайлза. — Я просто с детьми не возился с тех пор, как родилась Кора, — признался он.  
— Ясно, — и Стайлзу внезапно захотелось протянуть Дереку оливковую ветвь мира. — Может быть, ты тогда одолжишь мне парочку книг? Те, которые ты считаешь наиболее полезными.  
— А… да, конечно, — легкий румянец — О Боже, Дерек покраснел? Это так неправильно — растекся по его щекам. — В некоторых я сделал пометки, так что тебе не нужно читать все.  
Дерек Хейл, который выполняет папочкину работу. Это был один из тех моментов, до которого Стайлз никогда не думал, что доживет и увидит своими глазами. И он ни за что не подумал бы, что это будет так очаровательно.  
Блин, должно быть, в нем снова заговорили гормоны.  
— Спасибо, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Наверное, я и так слишком многое на себя взвалил с попыткой окончить среднюю школу. Да, никогда не быть мне нормальным.  
— Самое оно для «MTV special».  
Стайлз фыркнул.  
— Обхохочешься, чувак. Серьезно, придержи коней, если, конечно, ты не хочешь спровоцировать преждевременные роды.  
Дерек… улыбнулся. Вау, нет, ему не стоит так больше делать, а то в голову начинают лезть неуместные мысли. У Стайлза и так будет с Дереком общий ребенок, не хватало еще и влюбиться в этого парня.  
— Знаешь, на самом деле это единственная вещь, о которой нам не нужно беспокоиться.  
Да, Дитон объяснил, что жуткое заклинание мисс Блейк будет и дальше подпитываться от нее даже после того, как ее силы будут заблокированы. Она больше не сможет ими пользоваться намеренно, так что, получается, Стайлз практически неуязвим, пока ребенок не решит появиться на свет. Кстати, он без понятия, как это будет происходить. Если вместе с маткой у него вырастет и вагина, Стайлз будет просто вне себя от злости. И он не был уверен, позволит ли заклинание сделать кесарево сечение.  
Стайлз добавил этот пункт в растущий список вещей, о которых стоит волноваться позднее. А сейчас он скинул обувь и решил сделать Дереку одолжение.  
— Слушай, я пришел проверить, как у тебя дела, потому что ты сказал, что из-за твоих волчьих инстинктов трудно находиться на расстоянии, так что…  
Стайлз повернулся на девяносто градусов и закинул ноги на диван.  
— Оказывается, быть растущим мальчиком, у которого есть пятидесятипроцентный шанс выносить другого мальчика, ужасно выматывающе. Поэтому я собираюсь вздремнуть. Хочешь поворковать с зародышем?  
— У тебя срок всего одна неделя, — запротестовал Дерек. — В лучшем случае, сейчас у тебя там эмбрион. Возможно. И то, если уже выросли все дополнительные органы.  
— Видишь, именно поэтому ты должен быть поблизости, — сказал Стайлз. Его ноги замерзли — в лофте было жутко холодно, — поэтому он просунул их под бедро Дерека. Хейл мог хоть до посинения угрожать вырвать ему глотку, все равно сейчас он Стайлзу нихрена не сделает.  
— Следить, чтобы я не выставлял себя дураком.  
Дерек закатил глаза. Но не запротестовал из-за того, что его используют в качестве грелки для ног. Как интересно.  
— Никто не сможет этого сделать.  
— Ауч, Дерек. Слова могут ранить. Так ты хочешь пообщаться с ребенком или как?  
Нахмурившись, Дерек сказал:  
— Я думал, ты хотел поспать.  
— А, ну да, — Стайлз приподнял брови. — Это именно то, что мы делали в прошлый раз, помнишь? Я очень крепко спал, чувак. Со мной обычно такого не случается. Ну, по крайней мере, не случалось, пока я не бросил пить кофеин и принимать Аддерал. Но тебе не обязательно со мной обниматься, если ты не хочешь. Все в порядке, я пойму, если тебе покажется это чересчур странным.  
На лице Дерека отразилось абсолютное страдание, и Стайлз его понимал. В другой жизни, он, вероятно, был бы семьянином. Вместо этого у него имеется неблагополучная стая, которую медленно выжирает сверхъестественная изнурительная война.  
Наконец Дерек произнес:  
— Диван маловат.  
Стайлз выдохнул слишком резко. Потому что когда ты обнимаешься с Дереком в собственной постели после удачного спасения — это одно дело. Сейчас же сон приобретал новый смысл.  
— Я открыт для любых предложений, — колеблясь, сказал Стайлз.  
Казалось, Дерек обдумывал появившеюся идею у себя в голове. Прошла почти минута, когда он решился ее озвучить.  
— У меня есть кровать, — предложил он.  
_Не придавай этому значения,_ — подготавливал Стайлз свое беременное девственное тельце. _Это всего лишь общение между отцом и эмбрионом. Он тебе даже не нравится._ И не то чтобы всё усложнялось невероятной внешностью Дерека.  
— Ну что, — весело произнес Стайлз. — Время вздремнуть?  
Они устроились на кровати поверх одеял. Стайлз, раскинув конечности, улегся на спину, в то время как Дерек расположился рядом на боку. Вскоре он нерешительно начал водить рукой по животу Стайлза. Стилински не мог сдержать улыбку, поэтому пришлось перевернуться на бок, чтобы спрятать лицо. Рука Дерека замерла на месте. Стайлз понял, что Дерек мог подумать, будто он отвернулся, потому что ему были неприятны прикосновения. Поэтому он перевернулся обратно, лицом к Дереку. Но когда рука так и осталась неподвижной, Стайлз схватил ладонь и снова положил ее себе на живот.  
— Вот так. А теперь спи.  
Стайлз уткнулся в подушку. Она была пуховой, мягкой и божественно пахла. Он даже и не заметил, как уснул.

*

Проснувшись, Стайлз почувствовал себя слабым и дезориентированным. Он сначала даже и не понял, где находится. Стайлзу понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы вспомнить, что он лежит в постели Дерека, и, судя по пробивающемуся сквозь окно свету, сгущались сумерки. Они проспали весь день.  
Они снова устроились в позе ложек, но на этот раз Дерек лежал ближе, носом касаясь шеи Стайлза, а рука все также покоилась у него на животе.  
Стайлзу было очень комфортно находиться в такой позе, но ему очень нужно было в туалет, поэтому он вывернулся из рук Дерека. Когда Стайлз вернулся обратно в спальню, Хейл за ним наблюдал.  
— Привет, — смущенно произнес Стайлз. По правде говоря, он не знал, что еще нужно в таких случаях говорить.  
К счастью, знал Дерек. Он медленно сел:  
— Ты ждешь ребенка.  
Стайлз не знал, что именно нужно на это ответить. Он был в курсе этой новости уже на протяжении недели.  
— Ну да.  
— В смысле, от тебя пахнет беременностью.  
— О, да? Разве беременность имеет какой-то свой запах? На что это похоже?  
Дерек недоуменно моргнул и пожал плечами.  
— Просто пахнет беременностью, я не знаю, как это описать. Этот запах больше ни на что не похож.  
— Ааа, — Стайлз посмотрел на часы — было уже практически шесть. Осознав, что уже довольно поздно, его желудок выбрал подходящий момент для недовольного бурчания. Звук стонущего желудка привлек внимание Дерека.  
— Ты голоден? Я могу что-нибудь тебе приготовить поесть. Или мы можем заказать еду.  
Стайлз задумчиво пожевал нижнюю губу. Отец сегодня работает — это одна из причин, почему он пришел к Дереку, — поэтому дома его никто не ждет. Стайлз был не так сильно голоден в последние дни, но после хорошего сна идея перекусить звучала очень привлекательно.  
— Ты умеешь готовить?  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
— Немного, — он поднялся с постели и отправился на кухню. — Ты идешь?  
На кухне Дерек внимательно порылся в ящиках, потом достал все нужные продукты. Стайлз уселся на высокий табурет и внимательно наблюдал за тем, что делает Дерек. Они особо не разговаривали, но их обоих это устраивало. Да и о чем им, собственно, было говорить? Стайлз просто смотрел, как Дерек что-то режет и смешивает, и задавался вопросом, что же такое Хейл готовил.  
Оказалось, что Дерек приготовил для него киш*. Стайлз не знал, что еще делать, кроме как заткнуться и приняться за еду.  
И застонал как дешевая шлюха, когда положил в рот первый кусок.  
— Боже мой, это просто потрясающе! — и следом проглотил еще один.  
Дерек залился румянцем от комплимента. Хотя у Стайлза в этот раз не было времени на обдумывание сказанных слов. Он был слишком занят поглощением еды.  
После того как Стайлз уничтожил половину пирога, Дерек передал ему миску, наполненную йогуртом вперемешку с фруктами.  
— Ты серьезно? — йогурт не был в списке любимых продуктов Стайлза.  
— Это полезно для тебя. Для вас обоих, — сказал Дерек.  
Перед тем как все это съесть, Стайлз тяжело вздохнул. Но это оказалось самой лучшей идеей на свете, потому что Дерек вознаградил его божественным шоколадным кексом. О’кей, все-таки, может, Дерек лучше подходит для всей этой семейной жизни, чем изначально думал Стайлз.  
Во всяком случае, они могут больше не беспокоиться по поводу Дарака или стаи альф, и можно было даже смело предположить, что они оба доживут до появления ребенка. Ну Стайлз так точно. К тому же теперь, когда он узнал, что Дерек умеет готовить, у него появилась личная заинтересованность в том, чтобы сохранить ему жизнь. Возможно, сейчас он мог бы выполнять функцию живого щита, но не то чтобы у Стайлза было особое желание это опробовать.  
О’кей, ему очень хотелось проверить, но Стайлз на девяносто девять процентов был уверен, что Дерек взбесится, если он предложит нечто подобное.  
— Так, — Стайлз внимательно посмотрел на Дерека поверх рассыпанных на столе крошек, которые еще несколько минут назад были кексом, решая, стоит ли облизать тарелку. — Так ты теперь будешь у нас, типа, назойливой мамашей или типа того?  
— Я думал, что для этого существует термин «партнер по родам», — невозмутимо ответил Дерек.  
Стайлз вздрогнул.  
— Боже мой, нет. Нет, ладно? Если у меня вырастет влагалище, чтобы я смог выпихнуть из него ребенка, никто, кроме опытного медицинского работника — который, так уж вышло, по совместительству является мамой моего лучшего друга, — этого не увидит. И скажу тебе по секрету, я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь произнесу подобные слова.  
Дерек открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но, кажется, передумал, опустив взгляд вниз по телу Стайлза, и… его ноздри затрепетали, словно Дерек принюхивался. Отличный способ вторгнуться в чужую личную жизнь, чувак.  
Стайлз ударил его по руке:  
— Ты же не сделал то, о чем я только что подумал?!  
У Дерека хватило совести изобразить стыдливое выражение лица.  
— Прости, — сказал он, и виноватой мины как не бывало. — Я просто подумал… я мог бы помочь с болью. Я не подумал о… — взгляд Дерек снова опустился вниз, — я не буду смотреть.  
_С чего бы тебе этого хотелось?_ — подумал Стайлз.  
— Чувак, только подумай, как там будет пахнуть.  
В восьмом классе в рамках программы полового воспитания в школе они все должны были посмотреть видео, в котором женщина рожает. У Стайлза до сих пор эмоциональная травма.  
Стайлз, заметив, что от _этого_ у Дерека на лице отобразился ужас, кивнул:  
— Именно, вот об этом я и говорил, — Стайлз вздохнул. — Послушай, у нас еще есть тридцать девять недель, чтобы во всем разобраться, верно? Оформление опекунства, расписание питания и так далее. В смысле, не думаю, что кормление грудью будет рассматриваться как вариант.  
Дерек застыл, выглядя при этом невероятно виноватым и… нет. _Нет._  
— Ни за что, даже если это было бы возможно, — твердо сказал Стайлз. — И так было херово, когда эта сучка напала на меня. Херово, когда я не мог ничего с этим поделать, и теперь должен весь срок вынашивать этого ребенка. Херово от того, что, вероятнее всего, теперь у меня нет никаких шансов переспать с кем-нибудь до окончания средней школы. Дерек, даже если у меня и вырастет грудь четвертого размера, я не буду ей кормить этого ребенка. Как только ко мне вернется мое тело, больше я его не отдам.  
Рука Дерека, которой тот упирался в столешницу, сжалась в кулак.  
— Но во всех книгах сказано, что кормление грудью лучше для…  
— Там ряд причин, которые не распространяются на ребенка-оборотня, — отрезал Стайлз.  
— Ладно, — нахмурился Дерек.  
Вздохнув, Стайлз устроил голову на столешнице.  
— Господи, что мы делаем? Мы будем самыми худшими родителями на свете. Мы не можем даже нормально договориться между собой после трехчасового сна! Я не хочу быть одним из тех родителей, которые постоянно ссорятся. Родители Скотта раньше так себя вели, и это было дерьмово.  
Долгое мгновение они оба молчали, погрузившись в свои мысли.  
— Мои родители никогда не ругались. Они всегда были очень спокойными и поддерживали друг друга, — первым нарушил тишину Дерек.  
— Серьезно? — почему-то это удивило Стайлза. Он представлял себе, что у оборотней в отношениях всегда накал страстей. — Странно. Мои не то чтобы воевали, но, бывало, они начинали препираться, типа… не знаю даже. Чья очередь настала вынести мусор или кто оставил грязные носки в ванной, или когда он называл бирюзовую машину моей мамы зеленой или голубой. Всегда было что-то такое.  
Стайлз заметил, с каким пониманием смотрел на него Дерек.  
— Что?  
Тот тихонько покачал головой.  
— Ничего. Просто… ты же понимаешь, что это было чем-то, вроде прелюдии, правда?  
Стайлз вскочил на ноги.  
— Фу, нет! Зачем ты это сказал? — не то чтобы Стайлз не догадывался о том, что пререкания родителей были скорее дружескими, нежели враждебными, но он никогда бы не описал это такими словами. Дерек пожал плечами, уголки его губ дрогнули в улыбке.  
— Потому что это правда?  
— Дерек Хейл, ты — ужасный человек, — Стайлз сел на место и снова устроил голову на столешнице, прячась от Дерека и его ужасных предположений. Кроме того, он не мог сейчас смотреть тому в лицо. Эта едва заметная улыбка на лице Дерека сводила его с ума.  
— Стайлз, — позвал Дерек, и тон его был полон серьезности. — Мы… Я знаю, что ты отлично со всем справишься, пускай даже ты и слишком молод. У тебя есть отец. И я о тебе позабочусь.  
Стайлз поднял голову.  
— Звучит так, будто я героиня романа, а ты тот, кто втянул меня в «неприятности». Чувак, ты же понимаешь, что не обязан обо мне заботиться, верно?  
Дерек посмотрел на Стайлза. Он по-прежнему держал в руке тряпку, которой обычно протирал со стола, но руки его не так и пошевелились.  
— Понимаю.  
— Дерек, это не твоя вина.  
— Ты бы не попал в эту передрягу, если бы не был частью моей стаи. Если бы я был хоть чуточку умнее и не доверился так просто человеку, которого не знал, — резко сказал Дерек, прежде чем добавить вполголоса. — Опять.  
Стайлз понятия не имел, с чего, черт возьми, начать. Он добавил это в папку с названием: «Причины, почему Дерек Хейл в такой заднице».  
— Этого бы также не случилось, если бы я не был девственником. Или если бы во мне не было искры. Но так уж получилось, что во мне и то, и другое, и ты, дружок, не имеешь к этому никакого отношения. Ты также не отвечаешь за поступки других людей. Если посторонние используют твое тело в сомнительных целях – это все еще не твоя вина.  
Дерек шумно сглотнул и долгое время пристально смотрел на Стайлза.  
— Ты не врешь.  
— Конечно, не вру, — эмоциональный груз Дерека вызывал тревогу. — Слушай, довольно тяжелых разговоров для одного дня. Мы многое обсудили и решили, что никто, кроме Дженнифер Блейк, не виноват в том, что случилось и что к тому времени, когда ребенок появится на свет, мы будем полностью готовы ко всему этому родительскому дерьму. А сейчас давай лучше посмотрим телевизор.  
Тень улыбки снова появилась на лице Дерека.  
— У меня его нет.  
— Что? — Стайлз крутанулся на стуле и внимательно осмотрел комнату, но не нашел никакого намека на наличие телевизора. — Чувак! Как я раньше этого не замечал? И как ты здесь выжил вообще?  
— Не все любят его смотреть, — ответил Дерек со снисходительным выражением лица.  
Стайлз в ответ скорчил ему рожу: «Я тебя умоляю!».  
Дерек не выдержал первым.  
— У меня есть ноутбук и «Netflix».  
— Вот так-то лучше! У меня сегодня очень ностальгическое настроение, так что давай пересмотрим «Пираты Карибского Моря».  
Дерек был настроен скептически, но не спорил. Благослови Господь этого парня.

 

*

Вторая неделя не сильно отличалась от первой — Стайлз все так же был очень утомлен, — но в то же время, они были совершенно непохожими, поскольку Дерек начал кормить его при каждом удобном случае.  
Стайлз уже почти привык к ощущению постоянной усталости и к тому, что его хорошо кормили, когда в четверг кое-что произошло. Стайлз всегда любил четверги: в них не было ничего плохого. Не было абсолютно никакой причины, чтобы их ненавидеть… до этого четверга.  
В этот четверг на занятии по биологии они должны были препарировать эмбрион поросенка.  
Не сказать, что Стайлз с нетерпением ждал этого момента. На самом деле, он с ужасом ждал начала занятия. Стайлз не понимал, неужели кто-то мог получить удовольствие, разрезая мертвечину? О’кей, возможно, он был готов признать, что где-то существует альтернативная реальность, где в прошлом году он бы получил массу удовольствия от препарирования лягушки. Но после всех смертей и пережитого хаоса Стайлз больше не находил в этом ничего интересного. На самом деле, он считал это отвратительным. Лучше бы он выучил этот материал из учебника.  
В этом году он планировал стойко перенести лабораторную, но в четверг, когда мисс Байер раздала по поросенку на парту, его живот скрутило. В классе стоял запах формальдегида, и когда Лидия взяла свой нож и разрезала худенькое маленькое тельце мертвого эмбриона, Стайлз застыл от осознания того факта, что это наполовину сформировавшийся ребенок, _мертвый малыш_. Внезапно единственным, что мог чувствовать Стайлз, стал запах формалина. Он почувствовал себя тяжело, мерзко, и в желудке все перевернулось в знак протеста.  
Стайлз едва успел подлететь к мусорной корзине до того, как его вырвало. Все его тело сотрясалось от спазмов. Когда Стайлз закончил и поднял голову, он обнаружил, что все одноклассники молчаливо стояли и наблюдали за ним. Ну почти все, кроме Скотта, который сидел на корточках позади Стайлза и рукой придерживал его за спину.  
— Ты в порядке? — тихо спросил Скотт с широко открытыми от волнения глазами.  
Стайлз кивнул. Желудок потихоньку начинал успокаиваться, хотя его пока еще не покидало неприятное и стойкое чувство тошноты.  
— Мне кажется, я чем-то отравился, — слабо отозвался он.  
Мисс Байер, которая только что к ним подошла, согласно кивнула.  
— Если останешься здесь, лучше себя не почувствуешь. Скотт, пожалуйста, отведи Стайлза в кабинет медсестры, чтобы она подписала ему освобождение до конца дня. Потом сразу же возвращайся.  
Скотт помог Стайлзу подняться на ноги и вывел его из класса.  
— Мой рюкзак, — вспомнил Стайлз. Ему не особо хотелось возвращаться за ним самому. Возможно, желудок не настолько успокоился, как он думал.  
— Ты иди, а я… — начал Скотт, но Лидия его перебила.  
— Держи, — она стояла за ними, протягивая рюкзак Стайлза.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Стайлз, когда Скотт забрал у нее вещи. После этого они ушли.  
Скотт отвел его к медсестре, но та не позволила Стайлзу самому вести машину, опасаясь, что он попадет в аварию, а его отец был на работе. Джон в любом случае забрал бы Стайлза из школы, но другие помощники наверняка начнут что-то подозревать, если он начнет приезжать в школу всякий раз, когда Стайлз почувствует себя плохо.  
— Ты можешь кому-нибудь позвонить, чтобы тебя забрали? – спросила медсестра.  
Ну вообще-то был такой человек. Стайлз набрал номер Дерека.  
— Пап, привет, это я.  
Дерек не стал заморачиваться, спрашивая, какого хрена происходит, и почему он притворяется, что звонит отцу.  
— Стайлз? Что тебе нужно?  
— Мне кажется, я чем-то отравился. Меня вырвало в кабинете биологии.  
Тишина. И потом:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да, — ответил Стайлз, почесывая заднюю часть шеи. Черт, она была потной. Он скорчил жалостливое выражение лица, разыгрывая перед медсестрой сценку. — Просто… я сейчас в медицинском кабинете. Мне не разрешают уехать домой самому. Может, ты сможешь меня забрать?  
Наступила очередная пауза, на этот раз короче.  
— Напишу тебе, когда буду на стоянке.  
Слава Богу. Стайлз встретился взглядом с медсестрой и широко улыбнулся. Главное, чтобы ему сейчас поверили — обычно родители должны были зайти и подписаться, что забрали своего ребенка, — поэтому Стайлз пустил в ход тяжелую артиллерию.  
— Люблю тебя, пап.  
И повесил трубку.  
Что ж, это будет интересно. Стайлз сдвинул пункт «стать совершеннолетним» на несколько строчек выше в своем списке дел. Со временем он уже не сможет обманывать медсестер. Может быть, Дэнни поможет ему взломать файл с его личным делом.  
Правда, скорее всего, ему придется объяснить, каким образом он заимел магического ребенка из пробирки, отцом которого являлся Дерек. Возможно, Денни самостоятельно догадался обо всей этой фигне с оборотнями (а также, к счастью, и о том, что Дерек не кузен Стайлза по имени Мигель), но Стайлз заметил, что Денни перестал зависать с ними так же часто, как раньше. Стайлз его за это не винил, ведь парень Денни — оборотень — оказался жестоким убийцей. Наверное, он решил, что ему и одного оборотня в жизни хватило с головой.  
Если бы Стайлз в прошлом году пришел к такому же умозаключению, сегодня он бы не был девой Марией в мире оборотней. Во всем виновата его непредусмотрительность. И так каждый раз.  
После того, как, по мнению Стайлза, прошла вечность, его телефон просигналил. _«Я на парковке»_.  
Стайлз посмотрел на медсестру. В животе по-прежнему было неуютно, как будто в нем копошился клубок сердитых змей, но Стайлз не был уверен, что в нем осталось хоть что-то, что еще можно было бы выблевать. Он постарался выглядеть настолько жалко, насколько это возможно, подавив ложный рвотный позыв, и тем самым чуть не спровоцировав настоящий.  
— Я, эм, мой отец, он… — Стайлз замолчал, прикрыв рот ладонью. — Можно я пойду?  
По-видимому, медсестре не очень хотелось, чтобы на нее кого-нибудь стошнило, поэтому она быстро кивнула, проигнорировав протокол. Замечательно.  
Дерек на Тойоте подъехал прямо к выходу из школы, и Стайлз быстро забрался на пассажирское сидение, почему-то чувствуя себя утомленным.  
— Спасибо.  
Дерек кивнул в сторону подстаканника и плавно переключил передачу.  
— Выпей это.  
Нахмурившись, Стайлз взял стакан в руку: он был из местной кофейни, которая находилась прямо через дорогу от дома, где жил Дерек.  
— Что это?  
— Ромашковый чай, — Дерек продолжал внимательно следить за дорогой. — Я попросил у девушки за прилавком что-нибудь, что поможет при утренней тошноте.  
У Стайлза отвисла челюсть, и он осторожно посмотрел в сторону. Он был практически уверен, что Дерек избегал его взгляда из-за того, что снова покраснел. Твердо напомнив себе, что проявление со стороны Дерека обычной человеческой доброты совершенно не делает его в глазах Стайлза очаровательным, Стилински вздохнул и снял со стакана пластиковую крышку. Чай… ну, такой чай был не совсем в его вкусе. Но если он сможет утихомирить Гидру*, которая поселилась в его животе, то, естественно, он это выпьет.  
Стайлз сделал маленький глоток, и на вкус все оказалось не так уж плохо. Определенно, намного лучше, чем то дерьмо, которое заставила его выпить мегера мисс Блейк. От аромата ромашкового чая ему действительно полегчало.  
— Беру свои слова обратно, — произнес Стайлз после третьего осторожного глотка.  
— Какие? — нахмурился Дерек.  
— Ты не самый паршивый кандидат на роль родителя в Бикон Хиллс.  
_Кора, определенно, будет самой худшей,_ — но Стайлз не сказал этого вслух.  
Дерек принципиально продолжал смотреть в противоположную от Стайлза сторону. По крайней мере, так он думал, потому что тоже не смотрел в сторону Дерека, вместо этого уставившись в лобовое стекло.  
Наконец Дерек снова заговорил:  
— Куда мне тебя отвезти?  
— Просто отвези меня домой, если можно, — Стайлз закрыл глаза и прислонился затылком к подголовнику. — Мне просто хочется поскорее лечь в постель.  
Он представил, как Дерек от его слов выгнул бровь.  
— Я так понимаю, твоего отца еще нет дома.  
— Он работает в вечернюю смену, — подтвердил Стайлз. — Все равно мне уже почти восемнадцать. Я могу остаться дома и позаботиться о себе сам, когда заболею.  
— Это не так, — ответил Дерек. — И ты не болен.  
Стайлз возмущенно открыл рот, но снова забыл все слова. Кто этот парень и что он сделал с Дереком Хейлом?  
Когда они добрались до дома, и Дерек зашел вместе с ним, Стайлз даже не удивился. Серьезно, Дерек был еще хуже курицы-наседки. Обхохочешься просто.  
Стайлз упал на диван вместе с ромашковым чаем. Он помогал, но Стайлз не мог так быстро все выпить. Дерек сдернул плед со спинки дивана и, прежде чем уйти на кухню, накрыл им Стайлза.  
Стайлз не возражал — ему было слишком плохо. Кажется, он даже завис на некоторое время, оставшись наедине со своей ромашкой, но быстро собрался, когда Дерек поставил на журнальный столик тарелку с крекерами.  
— Я не хочу ничего есть. Что именно из части «меня вырвало» натолкнуло тебя на мысль, что я голоден?  
— Во многих источниках говорится о том, что постоянный прием пищи помогает справиться с тошнотой.  
— Во многих источниках? — изумился Стайлз. — О боже, ты же не один их таких людей, правда?  
Дерек открыл рот, очевидно, чтобы спросить Стайлза, что тот имел в виду, говоря о «таких людях», но Стайлз отмахнулся.  
— Ты ходил в колледж? Вспоминаешь былые времена? Ты поэтому вдруг начал разговаривать, как ходячая энциклопедия?  
— Я изучал английскую литературу, — ответил Дерек, после чего ушел обратно на кухню, и Стайлз слышал, как тот рылся в шкафах.  
— Ха, очень смешно! — крикнул ему вслед Стайлз.  
— Апрель — жесточайший месяц, гонит фиалки из мертвой земли, тянет память к желанью, женит дряблые корни с весенним дождем, — процитировал Дерек, так и не показавшись в гостиной.  
Это… Стайлз понятия не имел, что это было.  
— Что?  
Дерек вернулся, держа в одной руке стакан с водой и миску с куриной лапшой — в другой. Он постарался сесть на диван как можно ближе к Стайлзу — хотя тот и распластался по нему, раскидав конечности — и осторожно передал наполовину полную тарелку.  
— Ешь.  
Стайлз притянул к себе тарелку. Но вместо того, чтобы начать есть, он внимательно уставился на Дерека.  
— Серьезно, что это только что было?  
— Ешь, — очевидно, Стайлз не получит от него никаких ответов, пока не поест.  
— Любитель покомандовать.  
Дерек подождал, пока Стайлз не съел несколько ложек супа, после чего ответил:  
— Томас Стернз Элиот, «Бесплодная земля».  
Стайлз застыл, не донеся ложку до рта.  
— Что-что?  
— Доказательство того, что я изучал английскую литературу, — пожал плечами Дерек.  
Стайлз против воли почувствовал к нему симпатию. Дереку удалось его впечатлить.  
— Мне показалось это уместным, тем более что ты забеременел в апреле, — продолжил говорить Дерек.  
— Не смешно, — нахмурился Стайлз. — Не знаю, кто тебе сказал, что у тебя хорошие шутки, но они солгали.  
Дерек улыбнулся и отхлебнул воды из его стакана.  
Они посмотрели несколько эпизодов _«Звездных врат»_ , и за это время Стайлз доел свой суп и крекеры. Когда Джон вернулся домой, они с Дереком лежали, уютно устроившись на противоположных концах дивана, но Стайлз закинул свои ноги на его колени. Тот старался к ним не прикасаться, но правая рука все-таки половину эпизода пролежала на ногах Стайлза.  
Джон лишь выгнул брови, но ничего не сказал об их позе. Вместо этого он уселся в свое кресло.  
— Что происходит?  
От взгляда отца не укрылись ни пустая кружка и тарелки, ни шерстяной плед, в который был укутан Стайлз.  
— Мне плохо, — простонал Стайлз. Он заерзал, удобнее устроившись на диване и еще больше укутавшись в плед.  
— Я думал, ты под защитой магического заклинания?  
— Ха, я об этом и не подумал. Эй, Дерек, думаешь, я мог подхватить простуду?  
— Откуда я знаю? — брови Дерека поползли вверх. — Ты не болен. По крайней мере, не вирусом. Я же тебе сказал, это просто утренний токсикоз.  
Стайлз показал ему язык.  
— Утренний… понятно. Я мог бы и сам догадаться, — произнес его отец и добавил еще более устрашающе: — У твоей мамы, когда она была тобой беременна, была жуткая тошнота по утрам.  
Стайлзу понадобилось время, чтобы это переварить.  
— Дерек! Дерек, скажи мне, что в этих твоих книжках сказано, что утренняя тошнота не передается по наследству. Дерек, скажи мне!  
Дерек осторожно отодвинулся.  
— Ну полагаться на науку в таких вопросах не стоит, но… — Дерек, извиняясь, пожал плечами.  
Определенно, это были нехорошие новости для Стайлза.  
— Прекрасно, — вздохнул он и взглянул на часы. — Эм, мне, наверное, стоит позвонить Скотту и узнать про домашнее задание. По биологии мне, минимум, нужно набрать восемьдесят баллов, чтобы получить стипендию, а я как раз пропустил важную практическую часть, — он только три недели назад узнал о том, что Беркли предложили ему полную стипендию, и Стайлз был слишком умным для того, чтобы упустить такой шанс…  
Блядь.  
Дерек обхватил правую лодыжку Стайлза и сжал.  
— Ты можешь поступить через год, — тихо сказал он. — Так сделала Лора.  
Проглотив противный ком в горле, Стайлз кивнул. Нужно ли мягко напомнить Дереку о том, что все проблемы Стайлза едва ли теперь поместятся в списке «Неудачи Дерека Хейла».  
— Да. Да, конечно, думаю, мне придется так поступить. Мне не очень-то хочется быть прославленным на весь кампус беременным парнем, — всем тем, у кого есть хоть что-то, отдаленно напоминающее мозг, будет на это наплевать, но… Стайлз большую часть своей жизни был для всех странным ребенком. Просто было бы классно, если хотя бы в колледже все было по-другому.  
— Ты мог бы взять какие-нибудь онлайн-курсы, — предложил Дерек. Стайлз закрыл глаза и сконцентрировался на звуке его голоса. Он не… ему уже почти восемнадцать лет. Он не будет из-за этого расклеиваться. Не снова, и, в особенности, не перед своим отцом.  
Когда Стайлз сумел открыть глаза, то обнаружил, что в какой-то момент — пока он переживал свой маленький кризис — отец тихо поднялся наверх и оставил их с Дереком вдвоем. Будто Джон решил, что им нужно уединение или что-то вроде того.  
Это было странно. Но еще страннее то, что Стайлз был с ним солидарен.  
— Ты можешь кое-что для меня сделать? — в конце концов спросил Стайлз, перестав себя жалеть.  
Дерек сдвинулся у него под ногами.  
— Конечно.  
На Дерека можно было положиться, а это уже было хорошим знаком. Стайлз знал, что то, о чем он собирается попросить — не пустяк. Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Тебе нужно показаться психотерапевту.  
Даже не глядя на Дерека, Стайлз почувствовал, как тот застыл. Его тело под ногами словно окаменело и не двигалось.  
— Послушай, я не ставлю тебе условий, о’кей? — сказал Стайлз, потому что Дереку нужно было это понять. — Я не буду… Не собираюсь прятать от тебя ребенка. Я не хочу этого делать, но… — его сердце бешено заколотилось, и Стайлз постарался привести мысли в порядок. — Но я знаю, что случилось с тобой и Айзеком. Я не допущу, чтобы то же самое произошло и с моим ребенком. Поэтому тебе придется об этом подумать.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, но Стайлзу показалось, что тот тихонько, еле заметно, кивнул. Тем не менее, он не мог расслабиться до тех пор, пока Стайлз не толкнул его ногой и не попросил заново включить «Звездные врата».

*

Жизнь Стайлза не совсем подходила на ту, которую многие сочли бы нормальной. Особенно последние два года. Но последующие недели после того, как он оказался беременным из-за своей учительницы по английскому, были самыми странными, если не сказать смертельно опасными.  
Так уж получилось, что большую часть его жизни они со Скоттом провели вдвоем, и Стайлзу этого хватало. Он не был человеком, который легко к кому-либо привязывался. Но теперь у него был свой почетный караул из оборотней, которые постоянно за ним следили. Потому что даже когда в школе у Стайлза не было совместных занятий со Скоттом, у него были совместные уроки с Айзеком. В кабинете алгебры стол Стайлза стоял прямо под кондиционером, и стоило ему только передернуть плечами от холода, как через пять секунд Айзек — с выражением лица, граничащим с застенчивостью — передавал ему откуда-то взявшийся шарф.  
Стайлз винил свои взыгравшие гормоны за желание с ним поворковать.  
Когда из-за гормонов на его новом забавном теле начали появляться прыщи, Лидия, недовольно поцокав языком, ознакомила Стайлза со всеми существующими продуктами по уходу за кожей. Кора пришла на третью неделю и принесла с собой книгу с детскими стишкам про оборотней и пакет травяных чаев от Дитона, которые она впихнула ему в руки с меньшей злобой, чем обычно. Скотт же отводил его в офис медсестры еще четыре раза, забирал домашнее задание и подтягивал его — какой позор — по всем предметам, которые Стайлз пропустил.  
А что Дерек? Дерек кормил его, забирал со школы, обнимался с ним, лежа на диване, и познакомил его с сериалом «Зов крови». В тот момент у Стайлза случился коллапс головного мозга, и все стало только хуже, когда он задумался над тем, какой же это пиздец: Дерек смотрит сериал о магическом существе, которое непреднамеренно убивает людей, после чего путешествует в одиночку по стране.  
С другой стороны, Бо никогда не остается одна надолго. Может быть, Дерека это успокаивало. Стайлз ни разу не спрашивал.  
На четвертой неделе «утренняя» тошнота — смех, да и только; Стайлза тошнило в любое время суток — ухудшилась, и он провел два отвратительных дня, склонившись над унитазом, стараясь удержать внутри тост и ромашковый чай. От рвотных спазмов у Стайлза болело все тело. И даже когда он был уверен, что больше блевать не будет, сама идея о том, чтобы подняться с пола и вернуться в постель, ему не нравилась.  
К счастью, его почетный караул из оборотней, по-видимому, распространялся и на людей тоже, потому что, когда Эллисон пришла занести ему домашнее задание, — у Скотта и Айзека была тренировка — она самостоятельно вошла в дом и нашла Стайлза.  
— Пусть для тебя это будет уроком, — слабо пробормотал Стайлз. — _Используй защиту_.  
— Поняла, — натянуто улыбнулась Эллисон. Она пристроила пачку бумаг на бортике ванной. — Давай я помогу тебе добраться до постели.  
Эллисон легла рядом, то мягко поглаживая его живот, то осторожно перебирая волосы. Стайлз уснул под ее успокаивающие прикосновения.  
Проснулся он через некоторое время, ощутив очередной позыв, и мигом помчался в ванную. К тому времени Эллисон уже ушла, но Дерек нашел его задыхающимся и надрывающимся над унитазом. Стайлзу было так плохо, что он даже не смог возразить, когда Дерек поднял его с пола и отнес вниз. Пристроив Стайлза на диване вместе с его любимым чаем и засахаренным имбирем, Дерек улегся рядом, поглаживая его живот.  
Стайлз уже смирился с мыслью, что поглаживание живота — удел беременных. Он обязательно бы возмутился, если бы это не было так приятно.  
— Обожаю, когда это делаешь ты, — пробормотал он, пережевывая кусочек засахаренного имбиря.  
Дерек ничего не ответил, он просто прижался щекой к макушке Стайлза. Если бы Стайлз чувствовал себя чуточку лучше, он бы это как-нибудь прокомментировал, но вместо этого лишь удобнее устроился в ласковых объятиях.  
Когда отец вернулся домой, Стайлз чувствовал себя уже не так отвратительно. Это уже что-то говорило о жизни Стайлза в последнее время, если даже отец перестал удивляться, заставая их обнимающихся на диване.  
— Выглядишь сегодня довольно жалко, сынок, — сочувственно произнес Джон после того, как поздоровался с ними обоими. — Трудный денек?  
— Впервые за сегодняшний день я чувствую себя не так плохо. Может быть, через часок или два я буду чувствовать себя лишь слегка паршиво.  
Отец протянул руку и погладил его по голове.  
— Мой бедный мальчик. Просто запомни, что в конце концов оно того стоит.  
Стайлз не знал, что на это ответить. Он и не хотел ничего отвечать, так как старался не думать о том факте, что в скором будущем ему придется нести ответственность за живого человека. Поэтому вместо ответа уклончиво что-то прогудел.  
Джон сел в свое кресло.  
— Сегодня я был на новом месте преступления. Обычный взлом с проникновением, Стайлз, не обольщайся. Думаю, ничего странного в этом нет, но я вдруг осознал, что не знаю, как понять разницу между обычным и сверхъестественным преступлением.  
Дерек молчал, хотя у Стайлза создалось впечатление, будто отец ждал от него ответа. Во время долгой паузы отец смотрел на Дерека, и тот, по-видимому, так же напряженно смотрел на него в ответ. Стайлз не видел Дерека, поэтому слегка развернулся, чтобы разглядеть его лицо.  
— Я тут подумал, для того, чтобы быть готовым к встрече со сверхъестественным, нам нужен специалист, который сможет нам сказать, против чего мы имеем дело. А потом мне пришло в голову, что у меня есть отличный кандидат, который может с этим помочь.  
Стайлз весь обратился в слух. Он понимал, к чему вел этот разговор отец, и начал ерзать от предвкушения.  
— Так что ты думаешь насчет должности специального консультанта полицейского департамента Бикон Хиллс, Дерек?  
Дерек молчал довольно продолжительное время. Он, казалось, был сбит с толку.  
— Вы… как вы вообще собираетесь это объяснить своим людям и налогоплательщикам? Самое большее, что у меня есть за плечами — это степень по английской литературе.  
Отец понимающе кивнул.  
— Я знаю. Но у нас маленький городок. Тебе не нужны официальные документы, чтобы доказать свою компетентность. У тебя может быть степень, скажем, в науке о поведении личности или, может быть, твой отец научил тебя нескольким старым трюкам, — отец Дерека был вроде как легендарным охотником за головами в Калифорнии до того, как женился. — Или, если ты хочешь, конечно, можешь взять какие-нибудь полезные курсы.  
Джон пожал плечами.  
— Послушай, нам просто нужна причина, чтобы ты начал работать. Докажешь всем, что ты полезен, — никто не будет приставать с пустяками.  
— Дерек Хейл — оборотень-консультант. Мне нравится, как это звучит. Очень солидно, знаешь, — улыбнулся Стайлз. Он немного отстранился, чтобы можно было увидеть лицо Дерека. — К слову, ты можешь быть неприлично богатым, но какой пример ты подашь нашему маленькому Иисусу, когда он узнает, что ты просто бездельничал, сидя без работы? Мы должны научить его добросовестности, Дерек.

 

*

В тот день Дерек так и не дал Джону окончательный ответ, и позже Стайлз вроде как об этом забыл. Не то чтобы он считал, что это плохая идея или это неинтересно, просто быть беременным — отстой.  
Сразу после двух дней кромешного ада у Стайлза начала болеть грудь. Ну, может, грудь болела не так сильно, как сами соски. В одночасье они стали суперчувствительными, и не в сексуальном смысле. Потому что свободная футболка его не возбуждала, от нее пиздец как все болело. И было не совсем приятно чувствовать, как грубая ткань трется о соски.  
У Стайлза также появились боли в спине, которые хоть и были периодическими, но все равно отстойно, когда поднимаешься с кресла и тут же хватаешься за поясницу как старик.  
Хотя хуже всего было то, что некоторая еда пахла отвратительнее, чем самый грязный общественный туалет или зловонная канава. Скотт и Айзек запретили добавлять зеленый перец в какую-либо еду, после того как Стайлза чуть не стошнило на поднос с обедом Эллисон. Стайлз никогда особо не любил перец, так что в этом не было ничего удивительного, но ведь проблема не ограничилась одним перцем! У Стайлза также были проблемы с «Читос», печеньем «Поп-тартс» и луковыми кольцами. Луковыми кольцами!  
Это раздражало просто неимоверно, особенно когда все наваливалось скопом. Стайлз со всем этим мирился, потому что у него не было другого выбора. Но если его новый слабый желудок только попробует разделить Стайлза с его обожаемой спиралевидной картошкой фри, у них с Иисусом случится серьезный разговор. Он и так живет без кофе и безалкогольных напитков (если верить магическому барьеру, газировка, не содержащая в себе кофеина, также вредна для его организма). Но Стайлз не собирался так просто сдаваться с картошкой фри.  
Кстати, говоря о раздражении.  
_Да._  
Стайлз — подросток. Он понял это из-за постоянного сексуального возбуждения. Но у него не было столько стояков даже когда он узнал, для чего ему нужен член. В попытке выяснить является ли такое состояние нормальным — не считая эрекции — Стайлз взял одну из бесчисленных книжек для беременных, которые приносил Дерек.  
Страница, на которой Стайлз нашел ответ, была помята, и с таким потрепанным уголком, будто кто-то полчаса думал, нужно ли делать закладку в книге, и в конце концов передумал.  
Стайлз твердо сказал себе, что Дерек купил уже использованную книгу, и что он ни в ком случае не должен придавать этому особого значения. Член его не слушался, но Стайлз упрямо продолжил читать. По-видимому, некоторые женщины испытывают повышенное сексуальное влечение даже в течение первого триместра. Хотя большинство из тех, у кого была та же степень истощения и утренняя тошнота, как и у Стайлза, этого не наблюдалось до третьего или четвертого месяца.  
Но, как всегда, Стайлз был необычайным счастливчиком. О да. Стайлз чувствовал постоянное возбуждение, начиная с третьей недели, и пиздец как устал дрочить, начиная с четвертой. Что привело к возвращению мокрых снов, подобных которым у него не было с тех пор, как ему стукнуло тринадцать. Серьезно, Стайлз и без того на занятиях еле держал глаза открытыми. Без Аддерала выполнение домашней работы занимало вдвое больше времени. Ему банально не хватало сил стирать постельное белье три раза в неделю. И лучше он умрет, чем попросит кого-нибудь о помощи.  
Скажем так, он бы умер, если бы заклинание ему позволило.  
Поэтому Стайлз решил, что ему нужно что-то делать. И так как его отец был шерифом, нанимать проститутку, вероятно, было бы не самой хорошей идеей.  
Стайлз взял пример со своей любимой вымышленной героини и направился в библиотеку. По крайней мере, он сможет воспользоваться онлайн-справочником. Даже если бы Гермиона Грейнджер и смотрела порно для мамочек (уместность названия его _почти_ рассмешила), Джоан Роулинг об этом не написала. Стайлз решил, если его мозг получит хоть маленький намек на удовлетворение, то, может быть, тогда его перестанут мучить бесконечные фантазии о безымянных и безликих людях, которые ласкали его тело.  
Между тем, в перерывах между стиркой, учебой и временем, отведенным на объятия с Дереком (или Скоттом, или Айзеком, или Эллисон, или с тем, чья была очередь наглаживать его живот в тот день), у Стайлза особо не оставалось времени на _«Пятьдесят оттенков серого»_. А читать такое в компании, наверное, было бы некрасиво.  
Если бы Лидия его поймала за этим делом, то для начала прочитала бы длинную лекцию, а потом уже заставила его читать вслух. Возможно, когда-то давно это было бы волнующе, но теперь Лидия была для него персональным сверхъестественным Джоном Уотсоном. Что? Стайлз всю свою жизнь был Робином. А в этот раз у него был собственный напарник. Все честно.  
Вместо этого он внимательно слушал, когда Лидия подтягивала его по предметам, которые он пропустил, пока спал в классе или его выворачивало над унитазом дома, а потом она уходила. Ее место занимал Скотт, с которым они занимались перинатальной йогой.  
Скотт действительно был помешан на всех этих полезных вещах для беременных. Если бы он с рождения не был таким классным парнем, Стайлз бы задумался, не было ли все это хорошо спланированной тактической уловкой, потому что каждый раз, когда Эллисон смотрела на Скотта, ее глаза начинали искриться. Впрочем, Скотт этого не замечал.  
Стайлз готов был поставить двадцать баксов на то, что Скотт и Эллисон снова сойдутся к выпускному.  
Разрываясь между тошнотой по утрам и тем фактом, что первый триместр подходил к концу, Стайлз не сильно поправился к выпускному, несмотря на все явные попытки Дерека приучить его есть здоровую пищу, использовавшего в этих целях десерты.  
Каким-то образом накануне выпускного ему даже удалось хорошо выспаться, поэтому Стайлз не беспокоился о том, что начнет заикаться, произнося прощальную речь, или споткнется, когда будет его очередь выходить на сцену. Тем не менее Стайлз почти потерял ход своих мыслей на сцене, когда увидел Дерека, сидящего среди остальных зрителей, хотя это было неудивительно. В конце концов, они проводили много времени вместе, да и Айзек был частью его стаи.  
Но это не объясняло того, почему он сидел рядом с его отцом и миссис МакКол.  
Выпускной бал, что было совсем неудивительно, оказался сплошным разочарованием. Стайлз был возбужденным и очень уставшим, без какой-либо надежды заняться сексом со своим спутником — он пошел с Айзеком, у которого тоже не было пары, и который был слишком обеспокоен безопасностью Стайлза, чтобы оставить его одного — и без возможности напиться. Стайлз сидел за столом и наблюдал, как его друзья пьют, танцуют и жалуются на то, что он тоже не может напиться.  
Положительным моментом было то, что Стайлза не тошнило всю неделю. По словам Мелиссы, возможно, это был не совсем конец — тошнота по утрам могла вернуться, — но сейчас он наслаждался каждым моментом, который проводил, не склонившись над туалетом.  
Отсутствие чувства тошноты следующим утром — будь то от утреннего недуга или похмелья — ощущалось словно благословение, когда Дерек припарковался у их дома и вскоре велел ему одеваться в поездку. Стайлз понятия не имел, куда они собирались отправиться, а Дерек — как и отец, который прекрасно обо всем знал, потому что не психовал, как обычно — ему не говорил. Они только обменялись красноречивым взглядом, будто Стайлз был каким-то страшным наказанием. Именно это Стайлз им и сказал. Они оба закатили глаза, после чего Джон выпроводил их за дверь.  
Оказалось, Дерек повез его в Окленд, чтобы они смогли погреться на солнышке и посмотреть, как «Доджерс» раздавят команду «Атлетикс».  
Дерек раскошелился на места с мягкими креслами, купил Стайлзу хот-дог и начос — и последние пришлось отдать обратно, чтобы обменять на те, что были без лука, из-за новой неприязни Стайлза к данному продукту — и самый большой стакан апельсинового сока, которых у них был. Дерек и слова не сказал, когда Стайлз отлучался в туалет не реже одного раза за тайм.  
Дерек не отказал, когда Стайлз заявил, что хочет сходить в театр Фокс, и оплатил обоим ужин после фильма. Было уже поздно, когда они вернулись в Бикон Хиллс. Дерек осторожно потряс его за плечо, чтобы разбудить, и помог вылезти сонному Стайлзу из машины.

*

Джексон вернулся в город несколько дней спустя. Он хотел провести все лето в городе, прежде чем осенью уехать на учебу в Гарвард. Он все никак об этом не умолкал, будто стремился произвести впечатление. Но Стайлз знал, что главная причина, из-за которой он был так рад уехать в Гарвард, была больше связана с Лидией и ее поступлением в Массачусетский технологический институт, чем с его вступлением в «Лигу Плюща».  
— Что это, черт возьми, за запах?  
Они все собрались в квартире Дерека, устроившись в гостиной, чтобы отпраздновать возвращение Джексона.  
И суток не прошло с тех пор, как он вернулся в Бикон Хиллс, а от вечеринки прошло всего несколько часов — она была только для стаи и довольно скромная, — когда Джексон не выдержал.  
Все оборотни принюхались.  
— Какой запах? — спросил Скотт со своим щенячьим выражением лица.  
— Пахнет как… — Джексон разочарованно выдохнул. Затем, спустив ноги с журнального столика — вот же паразит, — поднялся на ноги и начал осторожно принюхиваться, очевидно, стараясь руководствоваться своим чутьем.  
Он, продвигаясь по следу, подошел прямо к двухместному диванчику, на котором устроились Стайлз с Дереком.  
— Это ты! — воскликнул Джексон. — Почему от тебя исходит такой странный запах? Пахнет как… как от женщины и Дерека!  
О’кей, Стайлз понятия не имел, как на это реагировать.  
— И почему вы все время обнимаетесь? Ты сидишь здесь и тискаешься с Дереком с тех пор, как я приехал, — Джексон сощурил глаза. — Вы двое наконец начали трахаться?  
— Нет, — медленно произнес Стайлз, потому что с сумасшедшими именно так и стоит разговаривать. По крайней мере, по телевизору говорят именно так. — Но у меня будет от него ребенок. Сюрприз!  
О таких новостях нужно сообщать лично. Стайлз и Лидия уже давно это обсудили.  
Джексон недоуменно моргнул и фыркнул.  
— Как всегда не смешно, Стилински.  
— Вообще-то он действительно беременный, — подтвердила Эллисон.  
— Благодаря магии, — добавил Айзек.  
— Наша учительница по английскому это сделала, — объяснил Скотт.  
— Он уже на третьем месяце. Дерек — биологический отец ребенка, опять же, благодаря магии, — сказала Лидия настолько мягким тоном, насколько это было возможно.  
Джексон моргнул несколько раз и воскликнул:  
— Охуеть! Я переехал в Лондон всего на пару лет, а вы, чокнутые, уже успели нарушить закон природы!  
Пока что реакция Джексона на эту новость была самой лучшей.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) It’s 5 o’clock somewhere — общеизвестное время для распития алкогольных напитков, как, например, считается, что 16:20 — это время для курения марихуаны.  
> Pour me something tall and strong.  
> Make it a hurricane before I go insane.  
> It's only half past twelve, but I don't care.  
> It's five o'clock somewhere. / Alan Jackson — It's 5 o'clock Somewhere  
> 2) Киш — открытый пирог с начинкой из взбитых яиц, сыра и других ингредиентов.  
> 3) Гидра — девятиглавая змея.


	2. Глава вторая: Второй триместр

Второй триместр протекал намного легче, чем первый. Единственным недостатком было то, что Стайлз не настолько сильно уставал или чувствовал себя плохо, чтобы игнорировать свое сексуальное возбуждение. Практически ничто не могло отвлечь Стайлза от своей похоти. Он в обязательном порядке дрочил каждое утро, когда просыпался, и каждую ночь перед тем, как лечь спать, а если отец был на работе, и весь дом был в его распоряжении, Стайлз дрочил и в течение всего дня. К тому же, он начал читать _«Пятьдесят оттенков серого»_. Сама книга была… ничего. Написано, конечно, ужасно, но ему хотелось порно, а из-за гормонального сбоя от своей обычной заначки он уже не получал привычного удовольствия.  
Стайлз уже дочитал где-то до середины книги, когда в гостиной сзади к нему подкрался Дерек и стал вчитываться в строчки через его плечо.  
— Что за дерьмо ты читаешь?  
Стайлз от неожиданности так высоко подскочил, что чуть не пробил головой потолок.  
— Дерек!  
Стайлз обреченно швырнул свою электронную книгу на журнальный столик, молясь о том, чтобы Дерек не успел прочитать чего-нибудь слишком компрометирующего.  
— Чувак! Ты хочешь, чтобы у меня начались преждевременные роды? Нам нужно повесить на тебя колокольчик?  
К сожалению, Дерека не так-то просто было отвлечь болтовней. Явно не впечатленный, он приподнял бровь и взял в руки устройство.  
Дерьмо.  
— Пятьдесят оттенков, Стайлз? — его голос прозвучал так, будто его задели за живое. Стайлз понятия не имел, что у него творилось с голосом. Скорее всего, Дерек просто был в дичайшем ужасе. Стайлз подумал, что все, кто специализируются на английской литературе, тоже оказались бы в ужасе.  
— Серьезно? Это так ты проводишь свое лето?  
— Ну извини, что я оказался за бортом социальной жизни, — проворчал Стайлз. — Ведь это так легко для нас, беременных парней, выйти из дома и познакомиться с кем-нибудь, зная, что через месяц или чуть позже у меня будет заметен живот.  
Это было правдой, и на этот раз ему удалось отвлечь Дерека. Тот перевел свой взгляд с электронной книги на живот Стайлза, который все еще был плоским… Но за прошлую неделю кожа натянулась, прямо как на барабане. Ощущалось очень странно.  
— Что?  
Дереку понадобилась минута, чтобы насмотреться вдоволь, после чего он поднял глаза, и Стайлз увидел в его взгляде незнакомые эмоции.  
— Я слышу его сердцебиение.  
Ох.  
— Серьезно? — спросил Стайлз, машинально положив ладонь на живот. Он особо ничего не чувствовал и уж тем более ничего не слышал.  
Кивнув, Дерек взял его свободную руку в свою.  
— Я покажу, оно … — и он начал выстукивать быстрый ритм на внутренней стороне запястья Стайлза.  
— Вау, — Стайлз поборол внезапный прилив возбуждения, которое не имело ничего общего с тем, что он только что читал. — Это нормально? В смысле, разве это не слишком быстро?  
Дерек снова кивнул.  
— Нормально, судя по тому, что я читал.  
Вот оно как. Наверное, Стайлзу все-таки стоило прочитать несколько полезных книжек для будущих родителей вместо того, чтобы читать плохую эротику. Стайлз поскреб ногтями затылок.  
— Ну, эм… я давненько тебя не видел.  
Обычно Дерек оставался на вечер по вторникам и четвергам, но на этой неделе так и не приехал ни в один из этих дней. Понедельники и среды были закреплены за Скоттом с его йогой. Сегодня была как раз пятница, так что Стайлз предположил, что большая часть стаи вовсю развлекается на какой-нибудь вечеринке. Пожалуй, кроме Лидии и Джексона, которые, казалось, потеряли ко всему этому интерес. Не то чтобы Стайлз их за это винил.  
Прервав его размышления, Дерек ответил:  
— У меня… была назначена встреча, — пауза. — Две встречи.  
Стайлз нахмурился, почувствовав сильное желание отстраниться.  
— Да, конечно… В смысле, я знаю, что у тебя своя жизнь, ты не должен передо мной отчитываться, просто…  
— Я был в Бикон Вэлли, — стиснув челюсти, перебил его Дерек. — Я встречался с…  
О, понятно, это… Стайлз был действительно счастлив, что Дерек наконец-то решился хоть с кем-то поговорить. Но теперь он был здесь, и Стайлз не знал, что нужно сказать в такой неловкой ситуации.  
— Ты сказал, что я должен это сделать.  
Что было неправдой.  
— Я сказал, что ты должен серьезно обдумать мое предложение, потому что я не хочу, чтобы наш ребенок рос хоть с крупицей тех проблем, что есть у нас.  
Стайлз не сожалел о своем предложении обратиться к психологу. Серьезно, если смотреть на вещи здраво, Дереку требовалось много терапии. Вероятнее всего, даже больше, чем кто-либо мог предоставить.  
— Ты можешь не ходить, если тебе не нравится. Я не несу ответственности за твою жизнь. Просто я подумал…  
— Нет, ты был прав, — Дерек очень удивил Стайлза, сказав это, и передернул плечами. — Но я не… Скорее всего, я буду не лучшей компанией после терапии по вторникам и четвергам.  
Стайлз не знал, что ему ответить. Он совсем недавно начал воспринимать Дерека как часть своего окружения, и пока не мог с уверенностью сказать, было ли его общество приятным.  
— Я не буду заставлять тебя говорить о сеансах. Или, знаешь, можно вообще ни о чем не говорить. Мы можем просто обниматься и смотреть _«Крепкого орешка»_ , — Стайлз замолчал, подумав о том, какие воспоминания Дерека могут вытащить наружу на этих встречах. — Знаешь, можем даже и не обниматься.  
Дерек ушел после того, как они посмотрели несколько серий «Доктора кто». Стайлз закрыл за ним дверь и завалился на кровать вместе с электронной книгой. Даже когда тело ныло от усталости, его мозг продолжал работать, и Стайлз все никак не мог перестать думать о Дереке и его сеансах психотерапии.  
Может быть, Дерек и был прав по поводу качества книги, но Стайлзу нужно было что-то, чтобы отвлечься, поэтому он снова включил устройство. Но вместо того, чтобы открыть _«Пятьдесят оттенков серого»_ и продолжить на том месте, где остановился, Стайлз увидел список последних загрузок, и он не помнил, чтобы их загружал: книги, написанные Э.Э. Каммингс, Анаис Нин и Пабло Неруда. Стайлз не слышал о двух из трех этих авторов, а из репертуара Каммингса он прочитал только одну поэму, которую они проходили по школьной программе в десятом классе.  
Хм, наверное, их скачал Дерек. Он держал электронную книгу в руках, пока они говорили о сеансах психотерапии, и даже когда начали просмотр «Доктора Кто», но Стайлз думал, что она была лишь способом отвлечься во время серьезного разговора. Видимо, он ошибся.  
Стайлз открыл первую попавшуюся книгу и начал читать. Он прочел первые несколько поэм, и они были ничего, но Стайлз не совсем понимал, с чего вдруг Дерек взял, что он захочет их прочесть. Потом он добрался до поэмы о… хм, сексе. Он дочитал до половины и только потом осознал, о чем читает. Стайлз вернулся в самое начало, чтобы перечитать и почувствовал, как в груди начинает быстро колотиться сердце от описания женского тела и от того, как сливаются в экстазе двое влюбленных.  
_Дерек это специально сделал?_ — спрашивал себя Стайлз. Он придрался к выбранному Стайлзом порно и решил, что сможет предложить что-нибудь получше?  
Дерек знаком с эротической литературой? Господи, он скачал эти книги для Стайлза, ожидая, что тот будет на них дрочить? От этой мысли у Стайлза внизу живота полыхнуло жаром.  
Он прочел еще несколько поем, после чего запустил руки в штаны.

*

В середине июля мистера Ходсона доставили в больницу с переохлаждением. Он все еще был жив, когда дочь обнаружила его в саду, но скончался на следующий день. Основной теорией преступления было использование сухого льда для убийства, но Джон в этом сомневался. Поэтому он пригласил Дерека на место преступления — его первое дело в качестве консультанта.  
Раздраженный Стайлз сидел дома и все ждал, когда Дерек вернется. Он тоже хотел поехать, но отец ему запретил. Более того, Дерек пригрозил, что оставит его без шоколадного пирога. Но он также пообещал, что в деталях обо все расскажет, если Стайлз будет паинькой. Эффективный ход, но все равно попахивало шантажом. В итоге Стайлз остался дома и угрюмо дрочил на художественную эротику, которую скачал Дерек. И не принял после этого душ. Дерек это заслужил.  
Когда Дерек вернулся к ним в дом и пристально на него посмотрел, впервые за этот день Стайлз подумал, что, скорее всего, это была не самая лучшая его идея, так нагло оставить на теле запах свежей спермы. Дерек покраснел и несколько минут не мог посмотреть Стайлзу в лицо.  
Несмотря на то, что Дерек все никак не желал смотреть ему в глаза, он все-таки рассказал Стайлзу о своем походе в дом Ходсонов. Он не знал, что его убило, зато точно мог сказать, что это был не человек.  
— Почему ты так решил?  
— Запах. Мне он не был знаком, но он определенно не принадлежал человеку. Знаешь, как… ожог при обморожении, с примесью магии и пряностей. А еще запах… — Дерек прервался, словно не хотел рассказывать следующую часть. Он прочистил горло и договорил:  
— Я почувствовал запах крема от морщин и геля для вставной челюсти.  
Стайлз удивленно моргнул.  
— Что?  
Дерек пожал плечами.  
— Понятия не имею. Просто говорю тебе то, что почувствовал. Это не особо помогло.  
— Эй, неправда. Отец знает, что определенно ищет кого-то сверхъестественного. К тому же, ты смог бы их выследить, так?  
Дерек неуверенно кивнул.  
— Возможно. Я не смог поймать след, идущий от дома, потому что он просто оборвался возле ограды. Но если я учую его снова, то без сомнений узнаю.  
— Ладно, так у тебя есть какие-нибудь идеи, кто пахнет стариком и замораживает людей до смерти?  
Дерек отрицательно мотнул головой. Стайлз вздохнул.  
— Будем искать информацию?  
— Скорее всего, — кивнул Дерек.

*

И так начались поиски.  
— Это оказалось не настолько интересным и опасным, как я изначально предполагал, — сказал Джон, войдя на кухню и обнаружив там Стайлза и Дерека, сидящих за столом. Дерек по макушку был завален старыми пыльными книгами, а Стайлз разбирался в переведенном Лидией бестиарии.  
— Вы сотрудник правоохранительных органов, — рассеяно проговорил Дерек, переворачивая страницу, — вам ли не знать, сколько приходиться тратить сил и времени для того, чтобы раскрыть преступление?  
Стайлз прервал чтение на середине параграфа о химерах и косо взглянул на Дерека, который только что огрызнулся на слова его отца — своего босса — в его собственном доме. Застыв, он ждал, когда произойдет неизбежное, но Дерек, ничего не замечая, продолжил невозмутимо переворачивать страницы. По-видимому, дерзость в нем была настроена по умолчанию. Но Стайлз до абсурдного гордился тем, что Дерек чувствовал себя настолько комфортно в компании его отца, раз позволял себе сарказм в его присутствии.  
Хотя Джон… Взглянув на выражение его лица, Стайлз накрыл ладонью губы, чтобы спрятать усмешку. Стайлз знал это выражение лица: «Почему я?», называется.  
Если бы Стайлз был шерифом маленького городка с большими сверхъестественными проблемами, у него бы тоже на лице перманентно было написано: «Почему я?». Но смешнее всего было то, что это выражение лица было забронировано Стайлзом и его проделками.  
— Он всегда такой? — наконец спросил Джон.  
Стайлз хмыкнул.  
— О да. Сарказм — его природный рефлекс.  
Отец пробормотал себе под нос что-то отчаянное и явно нелестное. Стайлз не расслышал, но, должно быть, расслышал Дерек, раз его уши и задняя часть шеи мигом заалели.  
— Кстати, в холодильнике осталась для тебя еда, — сказал Стайлз, стараясь не пялиться на него слишком откровенно, пока отец находился в комнате. — Дерек приготовил.  
Очевидно, это гарантировало прощение за дерзкий ответ, потому что Джон лишь покачал головой и достал тарелку.

*

— Я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь, — угрюмо сказал Скотт в ночь понедельника, уверенным движением поправив позу Стайлза.  
— Ничего такого, чего бы я раньше не делал, — ответил Стайлз, пытаясь удержать баланс. — Просто сейчас отец в курсе того, чем я занимаюсь, к тому же у меня есть магическое силовое поле. Со мной и малышом Иисусом все будет в порядке, Скотт.  
Тот скорчил лицо, как человек, страдающий запором. Это выражение периодически появлялось на его лице.  
— Я не это имел в виду, — запротестовал Скотт, после чего вздохнул и добавил:  
— О’кей, как скажешь, давай следующую позу.  
Стайлз выпрямился из позы Дерева, не придавая большого значения беспокойству Скотта.

*

Два дня спустя Джон передал Дереку другое дело. Стайлз нанес пометки на карту города: весь путь, проходивший через Бикон Хиллс, начиная с первого места преступления, до детской площадки, на которую Стайлза раньше часто водила мама.  
На этот раз жертвой оказалась женщина, Мэри Хупер, мать двоих детей. Ее дети были в том же возрасте, как и Стайлз, когда погибла его мама.  
Он постарался не заострять на этом внимание.  
Стайлз с Дереком предоставили проведение допроса профессионалам. И, конечно, отец с Дереком оставили Стайлза дома, а сами поехали осматривать место преступления. Старшая дочь миссис Хупер обнаружила ее в кровати в луже воды.  
— Запах тот же, — подтвердил Дерек, когда они вернулись домой, — только на этот раз…  
Стайлз посмотрел на него, оторвавшись от изучения списка онлайн-курсов.  
— Что?  
— «Бен-Гей», — поморщил нос Дерек.  
Стайлз удивленно моргнул.  
— Серьезно? Холодный ожог, крем от морщин, клей для вставной челюсти и «Бен-Гей»? Дерек, наш сверхъестественный убийца — криогенно замороженный престарелый чувак?  
— Я бы попросил, — возмутился Джон, который покупал «Бен-Гей» в заводских упаковках.  
Но в следующую секунду Дерек выглядел так, будто ему в голову пришла великолепная догадка.  
— Возможно.  
Тут же дошло и до Стайлза.  
— Боже мой, ну конечно! — _как они сразу не догадались?_  
Джон выпрямился на диване, в который несколько минут назад пытался провалиться.  
— Так вы знаете, что это такое?  
— У нас есть одно предположение, — Стайлз взглянул на Дерека, ожидая подтверждения своих слов. — Итак, где бы я обитал, будь я ведьмой?  
Оказалось, что их можно было найти в лесу. По словам Дерека, ведьмы, как правило, были лесными отшельниками. К тому же, обычно они не применяли силу, если их не провоцировали.  
— Так ты думаешь, что мистер Ходсон и миссис Хупер ей что-то сделали? — спросил Стайлз, пока они ехали к особняку Хейлов, чтобы встретиться с остальными и начать охоту на ведьму.  
— Скорее, это она так думает.  
— О да, весомая разница. Откуда ты так много знаешь о ведьмах?  
Дерек свернул на дорогу, ведущую к территории Хейлов, помолчав некоторое время.  
— Из историй, которые нам рассказывали, когда я был ребенком, — наконец признался он.  
— Вроде… сказок? — поинтересовался Стайлз. — Но я не помню ни одной сказки о ведьмах, — в тех книгах, которые привезла Кора, не было о них никаких упоминаний. Хотя вполне возможно, те книги были предназначены для ушей маленьких оборотней. — Какие книги твои родители тебе читали?  
— Истории, которые рассказывают оборотни, — Дерек припарковался прямо перед домом и выбрался наружу. Стайлз, желая быстрее выбраться из машины, чуть не свалился на землю.  
— Воу, подожди! Так ты говоришь, что существуют версии сказок специально для оборотней: написанные оборотнями для других оборотней? А как насчет детских песенок? Дерек, и ты скрывал это от меня!  
Дерек проигнорировал его, не сказав ни слова по поводу сказок или о том, какие истории рассказывали оборотням, и была ли Красная Шапочка монстром по их версии. Он даже не подтвердил, была ли у оборотней вообще своя версия традиционных детских сказок. Когда к ним подтянулись остальные, Стайлз все еще злился из-за оставленных без ответа вопросов.  
На то, чтобы ввести всех в курс дела, много времени не потребовалось.  
— Нам нужно ее выследить. Не нападайте. Вместо этого лучше постарайтесь узнать, почему она убивает людей. Обычно их жестокости есть причина, так что давайте сначала ее выясним, а потом уже будем атаковать, — проинформировал Дерек, предупреждающе посмотрев на Кору и Эллисон. Они обе закатили глаза, даже при том, что Дерек отдал им обеим четкий приказ. Хотя Стайлз их понимал. Раньше Дерек не был человеком, который сначала разговаривает, а потом действует. Но Стайлз все равно очень гордился эмоциональным ростом Дерека и тем, что он выступал за ненасильственное решение проблемы.  
Они разделились на две группы: Эллисон, Скотт и Айзек пошли на восток; Дерек, Кора, Лидия и Стайлз пошли на запад. Как только их группа разделилась, Лидия и Стайлз обменялись взглядами. Стайлза не беспокоило, что их было всего трое — друзья могли за себя постоять.  
Они прочесывали местность в тишине — за исключением создаваемого Стайлзом и Лидией шума, которые старались поспевать за ниндзя-оборотнями, — потому что ни в одном источнике не говорилось о слуховых возможностях ведьм. Даже если ее слух такой же, как у человека — учитывая то, как внезапно появлялся и исчезал ее запах, — не было никакой гарантии, что оборотни смогут ее учуять, пока она не окажется прямо перед их носами.  
Именно так все и произошло. Дерек и Кора оживились, поняв, что зацепились за след, и буквально через два фута вышли на территорию лагеря. Участок напоминал собой старомодный ужастик. Или, скорее всего, демонстрацию того, что случилось бы, если бы законы времени здесь не действовали, и средневековье смешалось бы с современностью. Построения смотрелись нескладно, как будто их возвели при помощи ивняка и глины, но некоторые вещи — котелок, светильник и спальный мешок — выглядели как из последней коллекции «L.L. Bean»*.  
Дерек кивком указал Коре в противоположную сторону лагеря, и Лидия последовала за ней. Как только девушки скрылись среди кустарников, Дерек двинулся вперед.  
— Есть тут кто?  
Ответ был незамедлительным: ведьма появилась из ниоткуда. И выглядела она недовольной.  
— Оборотень, — прошипела она. И сделала глубокий вдох.  
Черт. Стайлз не знал, сможет ли регенерация излечить оборотня после обморожения жидким азотом, поэтому решил проверить собственную теорию: он бросился к Дереку, заслонив его собой от ведьмы. Они столкнулись грудными клетками, и Стайлз обхватил рукой шею Дерека, чтобы удостовериться в том, что они стоят вплотную друг к другу. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы увидеть, как на лице Дерека отразился животный ужас, и потом их обдало потоком ледяного воздуха.  
Или нет. Потому что вместо того, чтобы умереть от переохлаждения, Стайлз увидел, как вспыхнул свет, и магическое силовое поле, которое его защищало, обволокло их обоих, засияв неровным светом.  
Когда пыль улеглась, они увидели лежащую на спине ведьму, которая громко откашливалась.  
— Да уж, — произнесла она в перерывах между кашлем, — раньше со мной такого не случалось.  
Дерек так посмотрел на Стайлза, что тот сразу же понял — по возвращению домой у него будут большие неприятности. Глаза Дерека горели багровым цветом.  
— О чем, черт возьми, ты думал?!  
— Я думал о том, чтобы спасти тебя, не дав превратить в замороженного альфу-на-палочке, и не оставить нашего еще не рожденного ребенка без отца! — огрызнулся Стайлз, а когда понял, что сказал, еще больше разозлился на себя. — С одним отцом. Да какая разница. Эй, у меня есть магическое силовое поле!  
— Блядь, — выдохнула ведьма. — Я не знала. Поздравляю с пополнением.  
— Что за хрень здесь происходит, — вмешалась Кора.  
Да, она, безусловно, была одной из Хейлов.  
Тем временем Стайлз начал осознавать, что нихрена он не знал о ведьмах, потому что она не предпринимала попыток заморозить остальных. Настало время выяснить, что же все-таки произошло.  
— Эм, привет, — непринужденно начал Стайлз, – случайно не ты заморозила до смерти пару жителей Бикон Хиллс?  
У ведьмы забегали глаза.  
— Что если и так?  
Стайлз недоуменно моргнул. Он пришел сюда с четырьмя оборотнями, охотницей и банши. Он предполагал, что исходящая от них угроза будет очевидна.  
— Эм… Мы здесь чтобы вершить правосудие?  
Фыркнув, ведьма легким движением руки возвела вокруг них троих ледяную стену. Видимо, магическое силовое поле действовало и здесь, потому что прямо за спиной Стайлза образовалась арка. Так что, можно сказать, что они были не совсем в ловушке.  
— Именно этим я и занимаюсь. Вершу правосудие.  
Стайлз сделал глубокий вдох и про себя досчитал до трех. Не дождавшись никаких объяснений, он спросил:  
— Что, тебе не понравился сад мистера Ходсона в английском стиле? Я согласен, он мог бы чаще его пропалывать, но…  
— Три года назад Грегори Ходсон убил свою жену и закопал ее в том саду. Он заслужил свою смерть, — прорычала ведьма.  
Вау, о’кей, Стайлз этого не ожидал. Ему потребовалось приложить максимум усилий, чтобы не сказать это вслух.  
— Хорошо, допустим, это было справедливо. Что на счет миссис Хупер?  
Лицо ведьмы исказилось в еще более отвратительную гримасу.  
— Она физически и эмоционально истязала своих детей.  
Стайлз вздрогнул.  
— Откуда ты знаешь?  
Ведьма, казалось, долго и пристально смотрела на него.  
— Ты на самом деле пришел сюда предъявлять мне свои претензии, даже не удосужившись отыскать какую-либо информацию? Если так, то теперь я понимаю, почему твоя пара сочла нужным применить чары, только бы ты был в безопасности.  
— Эй! — ощетинился Стайлз. — Во-первых, позволь мне сказать, как сильно ты ошибаешься. Дерек не моя пара. Я прав, Дерек?  
Стоявший позади него Дерек мужественно стиснул зубы и коротко кивнул. Он наконец научился не вмешиваться, пока Стайлз вел переговоры. Это было хорошо, потому что запугивал Дерек отстойно. «Я вырву твое горло своими зубами»? _Скука_. Стайлз мог намного лучше.  
— Во-вторых, — продолжил Стайлз, — я был в безопасности и героически бросился ему на выручку, потому что мое тело находится под защитой. Если кому-то и нужно магическое силовое поле, то Дереку, ясно? Ты даже представить не можешь, сколько раз в него стреляли, били током, парализовали, пытались утопить, протыкали и бросали с огромной высоты за последние полтора года.  
Дерек бросил на него мрачный взгляд. Стайлзу на мгновение показалось, будто тот мысленно оторвал ему голову. Ну и что, зато он не лгал.  
Ведьма невозмутимо и внимательно его выслушала.  
— Они прошли по моей священной земле с нечистой совестью. Я вершила правосудие. Именно так это и работает.  
Ну вот, они уже хоть к чему-то пришли.  
— Ясно, — задумчиво протянул Стайлз. — Но, знаешь, людское правосудие работает не так. Твой метод лишь привлечет излишнее внимание к тебе и другим сверхъестественным созданиям, как, например, моему приятелю Дереку, — краем глаза, он заметил, как Кора и Лидия заглядывали внутрь через отверстие в ледяной стене. — Да еще и ко всей стае. Стаям. Без разницы. Так что, не возражаешь, если я выскажу тебе конструктивную критику?  
Ведьма сузила глаза.  
— Я слушаю.  
— Отлично! — хлопнул в ладоши Стайлз. — Эм... Кстати, как тебя зовут? Мне кажется отчасти грубым, что про себя я называю тебя «ведьма».  
Левый глаз ведьмы угрожающе дернулся.  
— Яна.  
— Хорошо, Яна, меня зовут Стайлз. Так уж получилось, что мой отец — шериф этого города. И угадай, что? Он всегда относился очень серьезно к анонимным наводкам, так что… — Стайлз дотянулся рукой до заднего кармана, доставая бумажник, и выцепил из него визитную карточку отца. — Так как мой отец более хрупкий, чем большинство моих друзей, я был бы очень признателен, если бы ты предупреждала, когда преступник не является человеком.  
Яна смотрела на протянутую Стайлзом визитку довольно продолжительное время, но потом все-таки взяла ее.  
— Он выслушает меня? — с сомнением спросила она.  
— Еще бы! — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Я скажу, чтобы он ждал твоего звонка. Если не хочешь называть своего настоящего имени, просто скажи ему, что ты очень раскаиваешься в содеянном, и он поймет, что звонишь именно ты.  
Яна нахмурилась и посмотрела на визитку.  
— Хорошо. Ради общей безопасности и поддержания мира с твоим, — она задумчиво посмотрела на Дерека, — донором спермы, я попробую.  
Дерек дернулся, будто ему влепили пощечину, но ничего не сказал. К счастью, его сдержанность на этот раз сыграла им на руку.  
— Но если он не предпримет никаких действий, это сделаю я, — предупредила она. И Стайлз ей поверил.  
— Что ж, если мы закончили, думаю, мне и моим друзьям пора возвращаться, — Стайлз махнул рукой в сторону выхода из ледяного купола.  
Яна кивнула, затем повернулась к Дереку, сцепившись с ним взглядом.  
— Я сожалею, что составила о тебе неправильное мнение. Твои угрызение совести и волк меня разозлили, но сейчас я вижу, что у тебя доброе сердце. Ты должен научиться прощать себя, — после этого она развернулась и исчезла так же, как появилась.  
Понять, что чувствует Дерек по выражению его лица было крайне сложно, и Стайлз не решился что-либо сказать. Вместо этого он послушно последовал за Дереком, когда тот жестом приказал покинуть ледяную комнату.  
Забрав Кору и Лидию, они отправились обратно к особняку Хейлов. Дерек все еще был напряженным и тихим, но у девушек не было с этим проблем. Они заполнили тишину взаимными язвительным комментариями и вопросами о магической защите Стайлза.  
— Ты знал, что оно защитит и Дерека, верно? — полюбопытствовала Кора.  
Стайлз пожал плечами.  
— Я надеялся на это. Я думал, что если встану к нему достаточно близко, магия не сможет распознать кого-то одного из нас и просто защитит обоих.  
Лидия поаплодировала его логическому мышлению.  
Когда они вернулись в особняк, Стайлз отправил Скотту сообщение с сигналом отбоя. По-видимому, они вместе с Эллисон и Айзеком решили отправиться к нему домой, и Скотт добавил, что поговорит со Стайлзом позже. Да плевать. У него и так не было необходимости видеть их компанию и уж тем более иметь дело с их заскоками. К тому же Стайлз чувствовал, что Дерек хотел с ним поговорить. Что само по себе было очень удивительным, так как Дерек был не особым любителем разговоров.  
Стайлз оказался прав. Дерек велел Коре езжать домой с Лидией. Он не был многословным, но брови были настолько выразительными, что даже Стайлз мог прочитать по ним угрожающее: «Держись от меня подальше». Отчасти потому, что он учился читать по бровям, но в большей степени, конечно, потому что Кора фыркнула, сказав:  
— Как скажешь, увидимся вечером, — и залезла в машину к Лидии.  
Дерек повез их обратно в лофт. Стайлз предпринимал попытки начать разговор, но Дерек сжимал челюсти и красноречиво смотрел на дорогу. Это безумно раздражало. Стайлз думал, что они не опустятся до подобного.  
Только когда они зашли домой, и за ними захлопнулась дверь, Дерек гневно спросил:  
— Зачем ты собой так рисковал?  
— Эм, я не рисковал, потому что был защищен магией? — ответил Стайлз. Прозвучало больше как вопрос, но Стайлз не колебался и не чувствовал за собой никакой вины, сказав это. Он не боялся Дерека.  
Дерек недовольно рыкнул, отступив назад на три шага, а затем вернулся на прежнее место.  
— Я подумал… В тот момент я был уверен, что она убьет тебя, — Дерек был взвинчен и говорил очень серьезно, он смог встретиться взглядом со Стайлзом всего на секунду. — И я не мог… только не вас.  
Ауч. О’кей, вот сейчас Стайлз почувствовал себя засранцем.  
— Ладно, я понял. А что насчет меня? Я не должен волноваться о том, что могу тебя потерять?  
Дерек, что, не видит здесь очевидный двойной стандарт?  
— Тебе было бы не все равно? — казалось, Дерек был сбит с толку.  
— Конечно, мне было бы не все равно, идиот! — зло всплеснул руками Стайлз. Он же не зря из кожи вон лез, каждый раз спасая Дереку жизнь и помогая тому стать хорошим альфой.  
Тихо и надломлено рыкнув, Дерек протянул руки, резко сократив расстояние между ними. Он положил ладони Стайлзу на щеки, мягко обхватив его лицо, и какое-то время внимательно вглядывался в его глаза, надеясь в них что-то увидеть. Должно быть, Дерек нашел то, что искал, потому что в следующий момент он снова издал задушенный звук и резко подался вперед, накрывая губы Стайлза своими.  
Его поцелуй был нежным, но отчаянным. Стайлз прочувствовал весь страх Дерека и его всепоглощающее облегчение от того, что Стайлз цел и невредим. Это был самый лучший поцелуй в жизни Стайлза, хотя, стоит признаться, ему не с чем было сравнивать.  
Стайлз застонал, открыв рот, и теснее прижался к Дереку.  
Несколько чрезвычайно ярких фантазий оживали прямо под кончиками его пальцев. Конечно, Стайлз провел последние несколько месяцев, буквально приклеившись к Дереку, но у него никогда не было возможности трогать его вот так: провести рукой по щеке против роста щетины, спуститься к широким напряженным плечам и дальше, вниз по спине. И — о да! — эта великолепная задница, которую когда-либо доводилось видеть Бикон Хиллс, была прямо под ладонями Стайлза. И его точно не осудили бы за то, как восторженно он застонал Дереку в рот, когда наконец-то смог впиться в нее пальцами.  
Дерек царапал щетиной шею Стайлза, и, вау, кто бы знал, что из-за этого возбуждение ударит прямо по яйцам. Стайлз откинул голову назад, прижавшись к стене и тяжело дыша. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек трогал его, раздел догола и снова приласкал руками его тело или, может быть, взял у Стайлза в рот. Было бы охуенно, если бы что-нибудь из этого случилось в следующие пятнадцать секунд, но у него банально не нашлось слов, чтобы об этом попросить.  
— Стайлз, — прохрипел Дерек, и именно в этот момент Стайлз понял, что прижимал к себе Дерека за задницу, для того чтобы бессовестно тереться об его член своим.  
Неудивительно, что он потерял способность говорить.  
Стайлз шумно сглотнул, когда Дерек прихватил зубами складку кожи чуть ниже уха. Твою мать, это все на самом деле происходит.  
Может быть, Стайлзу и не стоило удивляться. Все-таки Дерек скачал ему эротику в электронную книгу. Ради него же ходит на сеансы _психотерапии_.  
Твою мать, он на самом деле _нравится_ Дереку.  
— Кровать, — наконец выдавил из себя Стайлз, оторвав ладони от задницы Дерека, ведь он так и не потрогал его грудь, а это просто ебаное преступление. Она такая горячая и твердая на ощупь, и ее срочно нужно обнажить.  
Дерек глухо зарычал, облизывая кадык Стайлза.  
Господи, если Стайлз сейчас же не избавится от штанов, он кончит прямо в них.  
— Дерек. Я на полном серьезе, ты должен отнести меня на кровать.  
Очевидно, он сказал именно то, что нужно, потому что в следующую секунду Дерек резко выдохнул и произнес:  
— Закинь руки мне на шею.  
Стайлз спросил бы зачем, но, подчинившись, он сможет снова прижаться к великолепной груди Дерека и…  
Дерек схватил его за бедра, поднимая вверх, словно тот ничего не весил, и через двадцать секунд сгрузил на центр кровати. Стайлз пришел в себя в тот момент, когда, опираясь на локти, бешено скидывал с себя кроссовки. Дерек залез следом и сел на него верхом, да так, что у Стайлза из головы испарились все связные мысли.  
Одним рывком Дерек избавился от своей футболки, обнажив теплую загорелую кожу и придавив задницей член Стайлза. Он сдавленно выдохнул, потянувшись к Дереку, но у того явно были другие планы, так как следом он схватился за футболку Стайлза. И когда она не захотела с ним сотрудничать, Дерек просто ее разорвал. В буквальном смысле.  
— О Иисусе, это было горячо, — слабо отозвался Стайлз. Во рту было сухо, как в пустыне, но он все равно облизал губы. — Эм, может быть…  
Дерек снова его поцеловал, и Стайлз забыл попросить, чтобы тот снял с него штаны. Вместо этого он раскрыл губы, позволяя языку Дерека скользнуть внутрь, сплетаясь с его собственным, и раскинул колени в стороны. Применение на практике йоги для беременных. Когда Стайлз провел ногтями по спине Дерека от плеч до поясницы, а тот страстно зарычал ему в рот, с него было достаточно. Это все было уже слишком.  
Стайлз отстранился, хватая ртом воздух.  
— Дерек, — простонал он. Дерек сполз с него чуть ниже, впившись в нежную кожу шеи возбуждающими кусачими поцелуями.  
Дерек откликнулся, оставив Стайлзу очередной укус возле ключицы.  
Стайлз попытался снова.  
— Дерек, давай, если ты не… ах-х, не снимешь с меня штаны, я стану олицетворением подросткового клише. Я действительно очень хочу быть голым в тот момент, когда ты заставишь меня кончить в мой первый раз.  
Дерек возбужденно простонал.  
— Первый раз, — изумленно пробормотал он, будто раньше ему в голову не приходило, что у Стайлза он будет первым. И что после этого раза у них будут и другие.  
Сев на кровати, Дерек расстегнул штаны и вытряхнул из них Стайлза. Потом наклонился, чтобы проложить дорожку из поцелуев вниз по его телу, и остановился, прижавшись к упругой коже живота влажным открытым ртом. Дерек швырнул джинсы за спину и стянул с него нижнее белье, так пожирая голодным взглядом, что Стайлз даже не успел засмущаться свой наготы, пока Дерек все еще был полностью одет.  
Но он мог потребовать справедливости.  
— Одежду долой, — приказал Стайлз, пытаясь стянуть штаны Дерека, не расстегивая их.  
Губы Дерека тронула улыбка, и он избавился от своих штанов вместе с нижним бельем. Стайлз быстро прошелся взглядом по его обнаженному телу: плоскому животу, крепким загорелым бедрам… и длинному твердому члену. Дерек был крупным. У Стайлза екнуло под ребрами, а рот наполнился слюной от одного его вида. О да.  
Дерек, оперившись на локоть, устроился рядом со Стайлзом, тесно прижавшись к нему и тем самым загородив весь обзор. Он посмотрел на Стайлза, наклонился и еще раз поцеловал его, погладив рукой по щеке.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? — он облизал губы. — Я мог бы тебе отсосать.  
Дерек на мгновение запнулся, будто смутился, перед тем как сказал слово «отсосать». Стайлз был невероятно очарован. И — о, вау — Дерек Хейл только что предложил сделать ему минет. Стайлз хотел этого, он очень, очень хотел. Как только он себе это представил, член согласно дернулся, и несколько секунд Стайлз размышлял о том, чтобы согласиться. Но не сделал этого. Он долго ждал своего первого раза, и у него были совершенно другие планы.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
Бедра Дерека дрогнули. Видимо, ему тоже пришлась по душе эта идея.  
— Можно начать с чего-то попроще.  
Стайлз запустил пальцы в спутанные волосы Дерека.  
— Дерек, если я и буду страдать от последствий пережитого секса, то я хочу, чтобы перед этим меня от души выебали.  
— В свой первый раз? — казалось, Дерек действительно беспокоился на этот счет. — Твой первый раз должен быть отличным, — он говорил так убедительно, что сердце Стайлза переполнилось чувствами.  
Он закинул ногу на бедро Дерека, ясно намекая на то, чего он хочет.  
— О’кей, во-первых, мне уже хорошо. Я уверен, что и дальше плохо не станет, потому что это ты, и я доверяю тебе. Во-вторых, «первый раз» — понятие относительное. Если бы игрушки считались, то я бы не был девственником.  
Как будто Стайлз действительно стал бы ждать, когда кто-нибудь лишит его девственности.  
Дерек рыкнул, сжав в кулаке одеяло, и неподвижно лежал так несколько секунд. Стайлз облизал губы и посмотрел в низ на… ого, по-видимому Дереку очень понравилось то, что он представил.  
— Напомни мне потом, чтобы я показал тебе свою коллекцию. У меня много чего есть, — Стайлз растянул губы в ухмылке.  
— Как ты… тебе же исполнилось восемнадцать всего несколько месяцев назад, — подметил Дерек. Хотя его лицо и было серьезным, Дерек провел ладонью вниз по ребрам Стайлза и устроил ее на бедре, лениво поглаживая.  
— Интернет — твой друг, Дерек, — напомнил ему Стайлз. Он тоже воспользовался моментом, чтобы приласкать его в ответ. Грудь Дерека была просто потрясающей. — К тому же я дружу с трансвеститами. Они, как и все женщины, с огромным удовольствием утолили мое любопытство. Ну, а теперь, где у тебя лежит смазка?  
Скулы и уши Дерека заалели, но он перегнулся через Стайлза, чтобы дотянуться до прикроватной тумбочки. Дерек устроился рядом с зажатым в руке флаконом смазки и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Ты уверен?  
Стайлз еле удержался, чтобы не закатить глаза. Дерек был типичным парнем из дамского романа.  
— Определенно.  
Стайлз взял смазку в руку, открыл и выдавил немного себе на ладонь, а затем соединил ее с ладонью Дерека, распределив по ней гель, и потянул его руку вниз.  
— Я хочу, — четко произнес он, не прерывая зрительного контакта с Дереком, даже когда обхватил влажной ладонью его член, — это в себе. Сейчас.  
Видимо, Дерек устал от попыток отговорить Стайлза, потому что он провел пальцами между его ягодиц и мягко толкнулся внутрь.  
— А-ах, — простонал Стайлз. Слава богу, это тупое магическое поле не пыталось защитить его от приятного времяпровождения. На секунду он так отвлекся, что чуть не выпустил член Дерека из рук, но тот удобнее устроился рядом, чтобы найти лучший угол и, о Боже, да. Стайлз автоматически усилил хватку, и Дерек толкнулся ему в руку и укусил за сосок.  
— Дерек!  
Пальцы Дерека были намного лучше любимого вибратора Стайлза.  
— Стайлз, — выдохнул Дерек, когда тот провел подушечкой большого пальца по чувствительной головке члена. Мышцы его пресса задрожали. Стайлзу захотелось впиться в них зубами. Может быть, он сделает это позже. — Если я пообещаю трахнуть тебя ими позже, ты перестанешь уже говорить о своих секс-игрушках?  
Он перемежал свои слова движениями пальцев внутри, отчего Стайлз дугой выгнулся на кровати.  
По-видимому, внутренний монолог по поводу секс-игрушек оказался не таким уж и внутренним, как ему казалось.  
Стайлз оторвался от члена Дерека — длинного, толстого, истекающего смазкой, — только потому что ему понадобились обе руки, чтобы удержать себя от оргазма.  
— Да, — проскулил Стайлз. — Да, да, пожалуйста.  
Иисусе, Дерек только что побил, по крайней мере, три фантазии из топ-десятки Стайлза за все время.  
— Блядь, да, — добавил он. На случай, если предыдущих трех «да» было недостаточно. — Но сначала ты должен…  
Дерек протолкнул внутрь еще один скользкий палец.  
— Сначала ты обязательно должен засунуть в меня свой член, — задыхаясь, закончил Стайлз, стараясь сильнее насадиться на его пальцы. Дерек сел и прижал бедра Стайлза к кровати, без особых усилий удерживая его на месте.  
Четвертая строчка в топ-десятке фантазий Стайлза.  
— Блядь! — почему Дерек не мог оказаться посредственным в постели, и тогда бы у Стайлза был мизерный шанс продержаться еще пару минут? — Если бы ты поторопился, было бы еще лучше!  
Дерек тяжело сглотнул, и Стайлз так отвлекся на движение его кадыка, что практически не расслышал сказанных ему слов.  
— Я не хочу спешить.  
— А все потому, что ты не беременный восемнадцатилетний девственник! — огрызнулся Стайлз. Или постарался огрызнуться, но Дерек вытворял потрясающие вещи с его простатой, поэтому прозвучало это больше как изумленный протяжный стон. — Обещаю, в следующий раз будет так медленно, как только ты захочешь, о’кей. Ты можешь меня связать, если потребуется. Знаешь, мы можем сделать это в любом случае…  
— Кляп бы больше пригодился, — перебил Дерек, приласкав растянутое на его пальцах отверстие подушечкой большого пальца.  
Стайлз вздрогнул. Дерек специально пытался побить все десять пунктов в его топе, или как?  
— Карт-ебаный-бланш*, Дерек, о’кей?! Но сейчас мне действительно нужно, чтобы ты…  
Дерек аккуратно вытащил пальцы, и Стайлз заскулил. Боже. Он чувствовал себя чертовски опустошенным и мог поклясться, что его дырка пульсировала в такт биения его сердца, и Стайлзу просто было… очень нужно.  
Устроившись между ног Стайлза, Дерек сильнее развел их в стороны, и твою мать. Это на самом деле происходит. Когда член Дерека коснулся внутренней стороны бедра Стайлза, его мозг отключился.  
— Вот так? — промурлыкал Дерек.  
На то, чтобы понять о чем говорит Дерек, Стайлзу потребовалось больше времени, чем обычно. И, да, скорее всего, это не лучшая позиция для новичков. Да ну и хер с ним.  
— Да, — выдохнул Стайлз.  
— Приподнимись.  
Когда Стайлз выполнил его просьбу, Дерек подложил подушку ему под спину. Потом он достал смазку оттуда, куда ее закинул Стайлз.  
— Останови меня, если будет больно.  
Стайлз лишь сжал челюсти, иначе бы он просто закатил глаза. Он не остановит Дерека, даже если начнется конец света.  
— Твой член ненамного больше, чем…  
Он не смог закончить предложение, потому что Дерек толкнулся внутрь. Сначала колечко мышц воспротивилось проникновению, но потом поддалось, и внезапно член Дерека уже был внутри Стайлза. На мгновение появилось ощущение чего-то чужеродного в теле, но когда Стайлз поднял взгляд и посмотрел в глаза Дереку, его мир сузился до размеров комнаты, а конечности стали ватными, и, ох. Так вот на что такое секс.  
Дерек толкнулся вперед, посылая по позвоночнику Стайлза разряды тока.  
— О чем я говорил?  
— Что-то насчет размера моего члена.  
Дерек наклонился и вовлек его в очередной страстный поцелуй, и Стайлз потерялся в этой близости, в такой интимной связи с другим человеком, в мягком и влажном рте Дерека. Стайлз провел руками по волосам и шее Дерека, огладил плечи, до боли желая везде его коснуться.  
Дерек начал двигаться: медленно толкнулся вперед, и снова назад. Ощущение члена внутри послали еще больше разрядов по телу Стайлза, и он задрожал.  
— Дерек, — выдохнул Стайлз.  
Дерек что-то пробормотал в ответ, сохраняя ровный неторопливый ритм. Его лицо было очаровательно серьезным, брови слегка нахмурены от напряжения, будто он был полностью сосредоточен на поддержании заданной скорости.  
Стайлз не удержался и потянулся за новыми поцелуями.  
— Дерек, ты такой, Боже, как же хорошо. Я не могу… Уже близко… — Стайлз вскинул бедра навстречу очередному толчку, и их тела столкнулись с еще большей силой. Простата Стайлза, которая и так получала массу удовольствия от их совместных трудов, горела и просила еще. И кто Стайлз такой, чтобы отказывать?  
Он подавался навстречу Дереку, впившись пальцами в его волосы и громко постанывая в рот в перерывах между яростными влажными поцелуями, но тот так и не ускорил своих движений.  
Это сводило Стайлза с ума от желания, поэтому он откинул голову назад, стоная в голос от каждого толчка и отчаянно упрашивая:  
— Дерек. Дерек, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, еще! Мне нужно. Сильнее… ты не мог бы… Дерек!  
От возбуждения глаза Дерека были почти черные, и пусть его бедра содрогнулись от мольбы Стайлза, он не поддался уговорам и не набрал темп.  
Он не ускорился до тех пор, пока Стайлз практически полностью не растерял связность речи, а только скулил и стонал, судорожно впившись пальцами в его кожу. После этого Дерек с силой задвигал бедрами, тяжело дыша и громко постанывая. У Стайлза поджались пальцы на ногах, и он подтянулся, чтобы удобнее ухватиться за покрытые испариной плечи Дерека.  
Видимо, четыре месяца постоянного сексуального возбуждения имели свои преимущества, потому что он больше не мог терпеть, и спустя несколько сильных толчков Стайлз кончил, так не прикоснувшись к себе. Дрожа и задыхаясь, он выгнулся навстречу Дереку, судорожно сжавшись на его члене. У Стайлза перед глазами все потемнело, и на какое-то мгновение он потерял контакт с реальностью.  
Он пришел в себя, когда Дерек, постанывая, оставлял влажные и отчаянные поцелуи во всему его лицу и шее.  
— Ты… Можно мне… Я хочу кончить. Стайлз, скажи, что я могу двигаться, — отчаянно и тяжело дыша пробормотал Дерек в его шею.  
— Что… Да, да, конечно. Трахни меня, Дерек. Боже, кончи в меня, — потребовал Стайлз, царапая ногтями плечи Дерека.  
В этот раз, когда Дерек начал двигаться, он содрогнулся и сразу же начал входить короткими и резкими толчками, вообще без какого-либо ритма. По большему счету, он просто вколачивался в задницу Стайлза, пока все его тело не напряглось и не задрожало.  
У Стайлза не хватило бы слов, чтобы описать выражение лица Дерека, когда он в него кончил.  
Они так и лежали, вжавшись друг в друга. Стайлз все еще цеплялся за Дерека всеми конечностями, а мягкий член Дерека все еще был внутри.  
Но Стайлз не мог долго хранить молчание.  
— Вау, это было просто потрясающе. Лучшее, что когда-либо со мной случалось. Мы можем повторить? Например, сейчас?  
Дерек заскулил. Слабак.  
На самом деле, все было в порядке, потому что Стайлз просто пытался пошутить. Это послеоргазменная фигня? Со всеми этими объятиями и наслаждением близостью друг друга? Это было что-то из рода фантастики, а Стайлз не хотел обманываться.  
В конечном итоге Дерек отодвинулся и нахмурился, взглянув на заляпанную спермой кожу. Когда он поднялся с кровати, чтобы сходить за полотенцем и протереть их обоих, Стайлз увидел его спину.  
— Твою мать!  
— Что? — Дерек повернулся и осмотрелся, пытаясь найти то, что шокировало Стайлза.  
— Твоя, эм, твоя спина? Она как бы вся… исцарапана? — на самом верху спины и плечах проступили красные полоски, которые шли вверх, вниз и по горизонтали. Стайлз не помнил, как оставлял все эти царапины, но, по-видимому, он питал к этому слабость. Его окатило удовольствием от открытия такого рода. Хорошо, что Дерек оборотень со способностью исцеления.  
— О, — выдохнул Дерек. По интонации его голоса можно было понять, что он был не особо удивлен. — Это все?  
Как интересно, похоже, Дерек был в курсе своих боевых ран.  
Дерек снова двинулся по направлению к ванной, и Стайлз опять взглянул на его спину. Ни одна из царапин не выглядела настолько плохо, чтобы появилась необходимость наложить шов или что-то в этом роде, но некоторые из них выглядели жутко.  
Дерек еще был в ванной, откуда доносился шум воды, когда Стайлзу кое-что пришло в голову.  
— Эй, Дерек, а разве спина не должна была уже исцелиться?  
Дерек что-то проворчал в ответ, будто не хотел отвечать, что… Почему он не хотел нормально ответить? Потом Стайлз вспомнил, что оборотни могут контролировать регенерацию, воспрепятствовать ускоренному исцелению тела. Дерек сохранил все эти царапины как почетный знак.  
Это невероятно горячо и…  
Кран выключился, поэтому Стайлз отправил эти мысли в папку под названием: «Вещи, над которыми стоит хорошенько подумать позже».  
Дерек вернулся в спальню не с одним, а двумя теплыми кухонными полотенцам, что было очень кстати, потому что он весь был покрыт спермой, и теперь, когда помутнение от страсти прошло, это все ощущалось просто отвратительно. Стайлзу повезло, что Дерек решил взять все эти заботы на себя, потому что он сам, наверное, скоро просто отключится.  
— Спасибо, — пробормотал он, как только Дерек прошелся тканью по внутренней стороне бедер к заднице. Было немного щекотно, но он старался не дергаться.  
Дерек поднял на него взгляд и молча кивнул. Он кинул грязное полотенце в сторону ванной и потянулся к животу Стайлза с чистым. Дерек методично стирал с него сперму, потом отбросил тряпку в сторону и улегся рядом, устроив голову на уровне пупка Стайлза.  
— Ты, что, разглядываешь мой пупок? — спросил Стайлз, просто чтобы подурачиться, расчесывая волосы Дерека пальцами. Растрепанные после секса, они выглядели восхитительно. Боже, и это с ним сделал сам Стайлз.  
Он обязательно погордиться собой, но немного позже.  
Дерек повернулся к нему лицом.  
— Можно?  
— Нет, я думал, мы займемся сексом, а после этого я не разрешу тебе потрогать живот, — сказал Стайлз, закатив глаза. — Ты помнишь, что мне каждый день его наглаживают? Просто в этот раз я буду голым.  
Дерек провел пальцами по дорожке волос ниже пупка Стайлза. Выпуклость только начала становиться заметной, и с этими волосами живот выглядел странно. Стайлз никогда раньше не видел беременных, у которых на животе была «блядская» дорожка. Наверное, на эту тему проводились какие-нибудь серьезные исследования. Стайлз был уверен, что есть и от природы волосатые женщины или, может быть, даже другие беременные мужчины, но он слишком устал, чтобы и дальше развивать эту мысль.  
— Что они делают? — спросил Стайлз, уронив руку на кровать, чтобы потом вернуться к тому, на чем он остановился, когда Дерек недовольно хмыкнул.  
— Они?  
— Он, она, оно, ну ты понял. Иисус, — Стайлз провел подушечкой пальца по ушной раковине Дерека.  
Дерек вздрогнул. Интересно.  
— Не называй так ребенка.  
— Почему нет?  
— Потому что ты повторял это имя во время секса.  
Стайлз скорчил лицо.  
— Понятно. Так что она делает?  
— Она?  
— Дерек, — Стайлз вздохнул и отвесил ему слабый подзатыльник. Дерек чертовски хорошо знал, что УЗИ у Дитона откладывался еще на неделю. — Сосредоточься.  
Дерек закатил глаза и прижал ладонь к животу Стайлза, отстукивая ритм сердцебиения ребенка на его коже.  
— Я ничего не слышу. Похоже, мы ее вымотали.  
— Скорее всего, она просто ждет, пока я буду в полудреме, а уже потом начнет давить на мой мочевой пузырь, — пожаловался Стайлз. — Что еще?  
От его внимания не ушло то, как Дерек пододвинулся еще ближе, прижавшись носом к боку Стайлза.  
— Она сейчас длиной в шесть дюймов. У нее есть пальцы на руках и ногах, веки и ресницы.  
— Что на счет бровей? — поддразнил Стайлз, проведя большим пальцем по одному из пальцев Дерека.  
Перестав отстукивать ритм, тот покачал головой.  
— В книге об этом не написано.  
По-видимому, тот никак не собирался реагировать на провокацию. Стайлз постарался не слишком сильно из-за этого расстраиваться.  
— Она же не выгрызет свой путь наружу из утробы, или что-то в этом роде, верно?  
— Мы не можем обращаться в столь раннем возрасте, — Стайлз почувствовал трепетание ресниц на коже, когда Дерек закрыл глаза. — Тебе не о чем беспокоиться.  
— О, конечно, — насмешливо согласился Стайлз, но тоже закрыл глаза. — Только лишь прокормить и вырастить ребенка, да и не похерить отношения. К тому же, не стоит забывать об оборотнях.  
Боже, а он, оказывается, устал. Какой стыд: ему восемнадцать, а сил уже нет.  
— Конечно, что может пойти не так?  
Дерек что-то неразборчиво фыркнул, коснувшись при этом губами кожи его живота, что по ощущениям было схоже с поцелуем. Потом он снова начал отстукивать пальцами по коже живота, только осторожно, чуть ниже пупка.  
Стайлз сам не заметил, как заснул.

*

Стайлз не знал, сколько проспал, но проснулся он от отвратительно надоедливого звона своего сотового телефона.  
Блядь. Эта мелодия была поставлена на отца.  
— Дзинь, — пищал его телефон. — Дзинь, дзинь. Дзинь. Дзинь!  
— Мы забыли позвонить твоему отцу, — пробормотал Дерек ему в грудную клетку. Его голос прозвучал глухо. Нет, скорее, он прозвучал панически.  
Твою мать.  
— Я покойник, — простонал Стайлз и соскочил с кровати, чтобы отыскать свои штаны. Господи. Где его штаны? Как далеко их зашвырнул Дерек? Они что, типа лично его унизили?!  
О’кей, было бы реально круто, если бы его штаны на самом деле оскорбили Дерека, тогда Стайлз перестал бы жаловаться на то, что не может их найти. Наконец он нашел телефон и разблокировал его, проведя пальцем по экрану.  
— Привет, пап. Эм, как дела?  
— Превосходно, — сухо произнес Джон. — Стайлз, ты знаешь, который сейчас час?  
— Эм, — протянул Стайлз, пытаясь отыскать взглядом часы.  
По-видимому, его промедление было неправильным ответом.  
— Уже за полночь, Стайлз. За полночь. Твой комендантский час закончился около двадцати минут назад. Где ты?  
— Я в лофте. Мы с Дереком заснули… — Стайлз притормозил в конце предложения. Только потом он понял, как компрометирующе прозвучало то, что он сказал. Что ж, может быть, все было не так уж и плохо — он же мог сказать, что они заснули, пока смотрели фильм, — но его нерешительность в голосе уже сдала его со всеми потрохами.  
Отец некоторое время хранил молчание, но потом сказал:  
— Стайлз, так ты наконец-то пытаешься мне признаться, что бисексуален и встречаешься с Дереком Хейлом?  
— Может быть? — медленно произнес Стайлз, и его голос сорвался на высокий тон. — Подожди, что ты имеешь в виду, говоря «наконец-то»?  
Его отец протяжно и страдальчески вздохнул, но в этом вздохе все равно проскользнула нотка изумления.  
Взглянув на устроившегося в постели Дерека — голого и помятого после секса, — Стайлз осознал, насколько офигенный у него отец. Он только что узнал о том, что Стайлз спит со взрослым мужчиной, и даже не наорал на него.  
— Послушай, уже поздно, и мне кажется, что тебе потребуется некоторое время, чтобы… привести себя в приличный вид и приехать домой. Так что, как на счет того, чтобы ты сегодня остался у Дерека, условившись на том, — отец повысил голос, чтобы убедиться, что его услышали, — что это только на одну ночь. Не считай это снисхождением с моей стороны за нарушение комендантского часа. И завтра в девять я жду вас обоих на завтрак.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, все справедливо, — выпалил Стайлз, кивая, несмотря на то, что отец не мог его видеть, ведь это действительно было справедливо. Учитывая то, что другие родители в такой ситуации были бы вне себя от гнева. Если все, чего хочет его отец — это совместный завтрак, Стайлз с радостью это сделает. К тому же, немного истерично подумал Стайлз, он и так беременный. Что может быть еще хуже?  
— Увидимся завтра, пап, — бодро сказал Стайлз.  
— Спокойной ночи, Стайлз.  
Стайлз повесил трубку и повернулся к Дереку.  
— Ну так что, завтрак?  
Дерек сглотнул, все еще бледный и напуганный, но согласно кивнул.  
— Завтрак.

*

Конечно, когда Стайлз проснулся с Дереком, который прижимался к нему всем телом, то понял, что ему придется одолжить его футболку. Потому что его предыдущую Дерек разорвал. И ему очень нужно было принять душ. Им обоим. Даже Стайлз мог почувствовать, как от них несет сексом и спермой. Если они сейчас же не встанут, то обязательно опоздают, что по определению было херово, потому что Стайлз действительно очень ждал намечающегося минета.  
_Может быть, позже_ , — вздохнув, подумал Стайлз и легонько толкнул Дерека локтем, чтобы тот проснулся.  
По крайней мере, попытался. По большему счету, Дерек лишь заворчал и потерся щетиной о плечо Стайлза.  
О’кей, _определенно_ , позже. Стайлз очень хотел ощутить ее на внутренней стороне бедер.  
А пока им нужно привести себя в порядок.  
Стайлз никогда не забудет выражение лица Дерека, когда он спросил о футболке: частично там присутствовала робость, частично — собственничество, а большую часть занимала похоть. На секунду Стайлз был уверен, что они все-таки опоздают, но Дерек взял себя в руки и приказал Стайлзу идти в душ.  
Завтрак с отцом оказался довольно приличным. Он приготовил бекон и яйца, но на столе еще были цельнозерновые тосты, йогурт и фрукты. Так что Стайлз тихонько ворчал, попивая апельсиновый сок, и сердито посмотрел на Дерека, когда тот передал Стайлзу огромную порцию йогурта.  
Его отец был на удивление добр с Дереком. Когда они приехали и сели за стол, он завел непринужденную беседу, спрашивая Дерека о том, как его дела и нравится ли ему новая работа. Дерек сохранял невозмутимое выражение лица и вежливо отвечал на все вопросы.  
К тому времени, когда они заканчивали с едой, и Стайлз уже было подумал, что напрасно волновался, отец сказал самым мягким из его арсенала голосом:  
— Ну что, Дерек, расскажи мне о своих прошлых отношениях.  
_Ой, блядь._  
Дерек поперхнулся своим соком.  
— Папа!  
— Что? Он же теперь твой парень, я прав? Я имею полное право спрашивать его о таких вещах.  
— Нет, не имеешь! — заспорил Стайлз. Он знал, что отец не забудет о том, что Дерек встречался с ведьмой, которая оплодотворила Стайлза. Он должен был догадаться, что этот неловкий и тяжелый разговор рано или поздно состоится, а жизнь Дерека и так была более чем тяжелой и неловкой настолько, что вряд ли кто-либо смог бы выдержать.  
— Пока он встречается с тобой, у меня есть абсолютное на это право. Это проверенная временем традиция, когда отцы допрашивают парней своего ребенка, — слова Джона, может быть, и прозвучали несерьезно, но его тон отнюдь таким не был. Он действительно был намерен идти до конца со своими расспросами.  
Стайлз едва поборол желание свернуться в клубок жалости и страдания. По-видимому, теперь настала его очередь постоять за Дерека.  
— Боже, ты действительно хочешь начать с этого? Серьезно?  
— Ну я уже знаю, сколько ему лет и где он работает, — Джон ухмыльнулся и повернулся к Дереку.  
Дерек ошеломленно и с широко раскрытыми глазами наблюдал за тем, как спорят Стайлз и его отец. Похоже, что решение Дерека остаться в стороне от данного конфликта было наилучшим планом действий. Стайлз его не винил. К сожалению, Джон не оставил ему выбора.  
— Так что, Дерек. Твоя история. Я думаю, ты понимаешь, почему я обеспокоен. Ты гораздо старше моего сына, и я просто пытаюсь его уберечь.  
Дерек сглотнул, посмотрел на Стайлза, а потом снова перевел взгляд на Джона.  
— Может быть, я и старше, но у меня было всего две девушки. Вы в курсе о второй моей девушке, ну, а первая… что ж, со последней все вышло намного лучше.  
Это откровение ударило Стайлза под дых, и во рту стало кисло. Он знал, что у Дерека была непростая жизнь, но, серьезно… никто и никогда не приходил ему на помощь. Ни разу со времен…  
— Пейдж? — спросил он еле слышно.  
Дерек резко повернул голову в его сторону.  
— Что? Нет, — в замешательстве нахмурился Дерек, — я говорил не о ней. И как ты вообще?..  
— Питер, — виновато поморщился Стайлз. Питер не был заслуживающим доверия источником биографии Дерека Хейла — или вообще чего-нибудь, кроме лжи, сарказма, смуты и безнравственности в целом, — но он был единственным источником, который на тот момент был у Стайлза.  
— Это было уже после, — ответил Дерек, и…  
И если это не смерть Пейдж, но это все еще хуже, чем быть использованным ради получения его генетического материала для того, чтобы кто-то смог родить ему ребенка для принесения в жертву, тогда что это, черт возьми? Что может быть еще _хуже_?  
Стайлз посмотрел на свою тарелку.  
— Мне нужно отойти, — сказал он, встал из-за стола и медленно пошел к лестнице. Стайлз крепко держался за перила, когда поднимался. Он прошел в ванную и аккуратно сел у туалета.  
А потом его вырвало. Стайлз точно знал, что значит «еще хуже».  
Через некоторое время кто-то постучал в дверь. Стайлз узнал этот стук, и он также знал, что Дерек точно бы не захотел сейчас с ним говорить.  
Но Стайлз тоже особо не горел желанием разговаривать с отцом, так что он прекрасно понимал Дерека.  
— Меня тошнит. Уходи.  
Джон подергал за ручку, но обнаружив, что дверь заперта, открыл ее, как и следовало ожидать, дурацким ключом, который они прятали за откосом над дверью. Но распахнув дверь, остался стоять в проходе, излучая собой чувство вины.  
Лучше бы Стайлз сейчас просто злился, чем во всем этом разбирался. Он злился, потому что они должны были проводить это время беззаботно. Стайлз должен был проснуться в постели Дерека и провести там полдня голым, лаская его и поднимаясь с постели только для того, чтобы принять душ или, может быть, заказать еду. Сейчас Стайлз должен был наслаждаться своими новыми отношениями. Но вместо этого он чуть ли не выблевывает свои внутренности в ванной отца из-за того, что неожиданные и ужасающие проблемы в отношениях его парня обсуждались за обеденным столом. Так что да, он злится… и ему было больно за Дерека, потому что, Господи. Дерек в кои-то веки доверился кому-то, и следующее, что с ним происходит — его семью _сжигают заживо_.  
Стайлз почувствовал новый спазм, но из него не вышло ничего, кроме желчи.  
— Стайлз, — неловко позвал Джон.  
— Я правда очень зол на тебя за то, что ты сделал, — сказал Стайлз, не глядя на него. — Я очень зол на тебя за то, что ты не доверяешь моему мнению, и за то, что не позволил Дереку рассказать все, когда он сам был бы к этому готов. Мне восемнадцать лет. Скоро я стану родителем. Я уже не ребенок.  
— Стайлз…  
Блядь, блядь, он не собирался плакать, но он ничего не мог поделать со слезами, которые жгли его глаза. Тем не менее он повернулся лицом к отцу. Джон выглядел _опустошенным_.  
— Но больше всего я злюсь на тебя за то, что он доверился тебе, а ты сделал ему больно, пап. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько сил я потратил на то, чтобы убедить его в том, что не каждый встречный хочет причинить ему боль?  
Джон провел рукой по лбу, но не сделал ни одной попытки извиниться. В любом случае, Стайлз был не тем, кто этого заслуживал.  
— Малыш…  
— _Я не малыш_ , — напомнил ему Стайлз и получил извращенное удовольствие, увидев, как отец вздрогнул от его слов, но вскоре почувствовал нарастающее чувство вины и выдохнул. — Я знаю, что ты хочешь меня защитить, но я уже не малыш.  
Стайлз прислонился головой к стене и закрыл глаза.  
— Ты не мог подождать хотя бы еще одну неделю?  
Джон некоторое время смотрел на него беспомощно, но потом, казалось, до него дошло понимание происходящего.  
— Как долго вы встречаетесь?  
Стайлз бессильно рассмеялся.  
— Ты хочешь услышать этот ответ в часах или мне дать ответ в минутах? — спросил Стайлз, и отец выругался. По-видимому, он действительно думал, что Стайлз скрывал от него свои отношения. Самое забавное было то, что Стайлз даже не мог винить его за это, потому что именно он был тем, кто поставил рекорд по наибольшему количеству лжи, скармливаемой отцу.  
Наконец он вздохнул. В доме было слишком тихо. Стайлз понял, что это значит.  
— Дерек ушел, да?  
— Он, эм, ушел, как только ты поднялся наверх, — неловко потер шею Джон.  
Стайлз зажмурился, и все равно несколько слезинок скатились вниз по щекам. Он вытер их своим рукавом — Боже, вообще-то это был рукав рубашки Дерека — и смыл воду в туалете.  
— Сейчас я почищу зубы и соберу сумку. Потом я пойду и найду Дерека. Если у меня это получится, скорее всего, я не вернусь до того, как закончится мой комендантский час, — Стайлз стиснул зубы и, подумав, договорил. — Я не вернусь до комендантского часа в любом случае, даже если не смогу…  
Отец кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Это… честно, — он вздохнул и прижал ладонь ко лбу. — Послушай, Стайлз, передай Дереку, что мне очень жаль за то, что было утром. Я… перегнул палку с этим вопросом.  
— Ладно, — Стайлз не был готов встать с пола.  
— И напиши мне, после того как решишь, где будешь сегодня ночевать. Чтобы я не беспокоился, хорошо?  
Стайлз облизнул губы и принял решение. Может быть, ему и было восемнадцать, и пусть отец чуть раньше повел себя некрасиво, но он не хотел, чтобы тот беспокоился о нем все то время, пока его не было дома.  
— Я напишу тебе, если вместо Дерека останусь на ночь у Скотта, — предложил Стайлз, и отец согласился.

*

Для начала Стайлз решил заглянуть в лофт. Дерека там не было, но Кора открыла дверь сразу же, как только он постучал.  
— Дерьмово выглядишь.  
— Спасибо, — скривился Стайлз, не пытаясь сдержать сарказма.  
— Дерек вернулся домой, переоделся и ушел на пробежку, — сказала ему Кора.  
Они молчали некоторое время, и в итоге Стайлз решил раздобыть сок на кухне. Во рту все еще стоял мерзкий привкус, а горло саднило.  
— Что произошло? — спросила Кора, проследовав за ним. Она постаралась разыграть равнодушие, но совершенно очевидно, что ей было интересно.  
Стайлз сделал глоток гранатового сока — у Дерека был странный вкус, — чтобы дать себе время подумать.  
— У нас состоялся завтрак с отцом. В общем, все обернулось маленькой катастрофой.  
Кора вскинула бровь.  
— Завтрак с отцом, и так скоро?  
Наверное, Стайлзу стоило бы удивиться тому, что Кора знает о том, что они встречаются. Хотя с другой стороны, у нее обоняние оборотня, а они с Дереком так и не убрали за собой простыни со вчерашнего вечера. О’кей, он совсем не удивлен, но ему ужасно стыдно.  
— Я нарушил комендантский час. Случайный каминг-аут, — объяснил Стайлз и на этом остановился.  
— Ааа. Ну это же Дерек. Я бы удивилась, если бы все прошло хорошо.  
Как бы сильно Стайлзу ни хотелось игнорировать эту тему, он не мог позволить и дальше Коре думать, что это была вина Дерека.  
— Дело не в Дереке, он как раз был настоящим джентльменом. Все дело в моем отце… В общем, я пришел, чтобы убедиться, что он в порядке. Могу я подождать здесь? Долго он обычно бегает?  
Кора пожала плечами.  
— По-разному. Иногда его нет полчаса, иногда — три часа. Думаю, зависит от того, сколько времени ему нужно для того, чтобы привести мысли в порядок.  
Стайлз кивнул. Инстинкты подталкивали его выйти из лофта и найти Дерека, предпринять что-нибудь и все наладить, но разум твердил, что лучше подождать, пока Дерек сам не будет готов к разговору.  
— Хочешь посмотреть «Netflix»?  
— _«Агенты Щ.И.Т»_?  
— Да.  
С его нынешним настроением Кора оказалась отличным собеседником. Она вела себя тихо и с радостью сидела рядом, наблюдая, как люди перестреливаются и все взрывают. Кора была гением: Колсон оказался именно тем, что так нужно было Стайлзу.  
Когда Дерек вернулся домой, вспотевший и тяжело дышащий, в шортах и майке, Стайлз с Корой все еще смотрели сериал. Стайлз на мгновение пожалел о том, что у него не было настроения, иначе бы он тут же затащил Дерека в постель. Но как бы ему ни хотелось этого сделать, Стайлз все же хотел убедиться, что у них все в порядке.  
— Привет, — вместо этого сказал он.  
— Привет, — ответил Дерек, замерев посреди комнаты и неуверенно взглянув на Стайлза. Между ними повисло напряженное молчание, и Кора не выдержала.  
— Мне больно и неловко на это смотреть, — она поднялась с дивана и прошла к двери. — Пойду узнаю, чем Лидия будет сегодня заниматься. До встречи!  
После чего она ушла, и Стайлз с Дереком остались наедине.  
Единственное, что могло бы сделать эту сцену еще более смехотворной — это стрекотание сверчков.  
— Пойду приму душ, — наконец произнес Дерек.  
_А я останусь здесь и сделаю вид, что не думаю о тебе, принимающем душ_ , — подумал Стайлз. Кажется, он покраснел, но не мог сказать наверняка.  
— Я буду здесь.  
В конце концов, он любил этот диван. Они были братанами.  
Наверное, им с диваном придется обсудить то, как им чересчур комфортно друг с другом, потому что в следующий момент, когда Стайлз открыл глаза, ему будто в них песка насыпали. Он резко сел, схватив телефон, и посмотрел на время. К счастью, прошло всего лишь полчаса, но Стайлз все еще слышал, как шумел душ.  
Либо для парня, который раньше был бездомным, Дерек неожиданно оказался дотошным в плане чистоплотности, либо он в душе переживал кризис. Может быть, он даже решил, что Стайлз ушел. Сам Стайлз не знал, насколько хорош слух у оборотней, и может ли Дерек услышать его сердцебиение через звук льющейся воды.  
Решив, что Дерек накрутил себя достаточно, Стайлз поднялся на ноги — определенно, не так ловко, как он мог это сделать четыре месяца назад, — на всякий случай взял с собой диванную подушку и направился к ванной комнате.  
— Знаешь, я все еще здесь, — непринужденно сказал Стайлз, делая вид, что ждет от Дерека ответа. Он бросил подушку на пол и сел на нее, прижавшись спиной к стене, и сделал в уме пометку снова поблагодарить Скотта за то, что тот занимался с ним йогой.  
— О‘кей, я заснул у тебя на диване, но ты не можешь меня за это винить: я беременный. Знаешь, держать обиду во время тихого часа — против правил. В любом случае, я был бы рад, если бы ты присоединился ко мне.  
Ответа не последовало, но Стайлза это никогда раньше не останавливало. Он разговаривал с Лидией часами, когда та лежала в больнице и была без сознания. С небольшим запозданием он подумал, что это походило на странную пародию его разговора с отцом, который произошел немногим раньше. Только в этот раз он был еще более односторонним и с меньшим вмешательством в личную жизнь.  
— Кстати, мое предложение все еще в силе. Я бы с удовольствием сейчас вернулся в кровать. Хотя, наверное, нам стоит поменять простыни, потому что они, эм, вчера немного пострадали, если ты помнишь. Или это что-то значит для волка, типа: «Эй, мы занимались сексом на этой кровати, она впитала наш запах, давай все так и оставим»?  
Стайлз даже не мог решить отвратительно ли это, или горячо. Определенно, оборотни развратили его мозг.  
И все еще никакого ответа от Дерека. Стайлз вздохнул.  
— Слушай, если тебе интересно, то мой отец просил тебе передать, что он просит прощения. Я поругался с ним из-за того, как по-скотски он повел себя с тобой. Мне кажется, он думал, что мы встречаемся гораздо дольше и уже обсудили такие вещи, и… — Стайлз запустил пальцы в волосы, — я все еще думаю, что он поступил неправильно и злюсь на него за это, но ты ему нравишься. Если ты беспокоился на этот счет.  
Вода перестала шуметь в ванной. Стайлз решил, что это хороший знак, и продолжил свой монолог, даже если это самая трудная вещь, которую он когда-либо делал.  
— Я знаю, что ты, скорее всего, не хочешь говорить о ней, и это абсолютно нормально, — сказал он заплетающимся языком. — Видит Бог, я тоже не хочу об этом говорить, — Стайлз проглотил ком в горле и глубоко вздохнул через нос, — но если ты когда-нибудь захочешь об этом поговорить, я выслушаю.  
Ответа все еще не было, но Стайлз слышал, как Дерек передвигался по ту сторону двери. По крайней мере, он не свернулся калачиком на полу душевой, как поступил бы Стайлз, если бы такое произошло с ним.  
— Это ничего не меняет, — тихо сказал Стайлз, когда дверь так и осталась запертой. — Не для меня.  
Такое проявление чувств должно было его напугать, но этого не произошло. Узнав о том, что Кейт Арджент использовала чувства Дерека для того, чтобы устроить массовое убийство его семьи, Стайлз не стал иначе относиться к Дереку. Он просто посмотрел на это все с другой стороны.  
Нет, что действительно его пугало — это слова, которые крутились в голове Стайлза, и которые он никогда бы и не подумал, что скажет Дереку… Слова, к которым они, определенно, еще не были готовы.  
Дверь ванной наконец открылась, и Стайлз сдержал вздох облегчения, когда посмотрел наверх.  
— Я правда очень рад, что предложил тебе пройти терапию, — сказал он, может быть, чересчур честно. — Теперь не мог бы ты помочь мне подняться с пола? У меня задница затекла.  
Дерек присел на корточки рядом со Стайлзом, и его взгляд наполнился нежностью. Затем он обхватил одной рукой Стайлза за плечи, а вторую просунул под коленками. В следующую секунду Стайлз оказался в воздухе. От неожиданности он тихо вскрикнул и обхватил руками Дерека за шею.  
— Эм, о’кей, это на самом деле происходит.  
Дерек отнес его прямиком в спальню. Он уперся одним коленом в матрас, чтобы наклониться вперед и опустить Стайлза на середину кровати. После чего забрался на нее сам и устроился рядом. Дерек лег на бок, аккуратно устроив одну руку на груди Стайлза и перебирая пальцами ткань его футболки.  
Дерек ничего не говорил, как и сам Стайлз. Он накрыл руку Дерека своей и переплел их пальцы. Тишина была приятной, уютной. Спустя некоторое время глаза Стайлза сомкнулись, и на него снова навалился сон.  
Он был на краю мира сновидений, когда услышал шепот Дерека:  
— Спасибо.

*

Стайлз в какой-то степени переехал к Дереку на следующие двадцать четыре часа. Они лежали то на кровати, то на диване, но в этом не было никакого сексуального подтекста. Несмотря на то, что Дерек трогал Стайлза при любом удобном случае, он ни на чем не настаивал, но это было нормально. Принимая во внимание то, что теперь знал Стайлз — и Дерек знал, что он знал, — он понимал, почему у того уязвленное либидо. Может быть, его либидо упало, но не пропало совсем, и именно поэтому необходимость наладить связь была очень сильна. Ночь их закончилась тем, что они оба лежали под одеялом, Дерек нависал над Стайлзом и лениво толкался и терся членом об его член. Следующим утром они подрочили друг другу в душе.  
Они лежали, обнимаясь, на диване. Стайлз устроил голову у Дерека на коленях, пока тот читал вслух книгу _«Что ожидать от того, чего ожидаете вы»_ , когда позвонила Эллисон и предупредила Дерека о том, что вся их компания решила к ним нагрянуть. Очевидно, они были слишком бедными, чтобы сходить куда-нибудь еще, и слишком взрослыми, чтобы тусоваться дома.  
Дерек пожаловался на свою жизнь, наполненную подростками, но Стайлз видел, что он на самом деле был рад их визиту. Поэтому Стайлз не выразил недовольства, хотя их приход и помешает им и дальше наслаждаться временем, отведенным на ласки.  
Стая завалилась в лофт, притащив с собой пакеты с продуктами из магазина «Мартин», шумя и распределяя обязанности по готовке. Стайлз планировал не вмешиваться — лежать на коленях Дерека было слишком удобно, — но потом услышал, как Скотт сказал:  
— Так мне просто типа кинуть все в одну миску и мешать, пока не замесится тесто, да?  
Стайлз не мог этого допустить, поэтому встал и пошел посмотреть на кухню, что они готовили. Это должна была быть пицца, и Скотт собирался засыпать дрожжи в миску, предварительно не разведя их теплой водой.  
Стайлз выгнал всех, кроме Дэнни и Джексона, из рабочего пространства. Он позволил остаться Дэнни, потому что тот действительно имел кое-какие познания в кулинарии — он только что прожигал Скотта осуждающим взглядом, — и Джексона, потому что чувак превращался в настоящего волшебника, когда дело доходило до выпечки, и он собирался приготовить кексы. Серьезно, красные бархатные кексы, покрытые глазурью из сливочного сыра. Стайлз не собирался лезть в это дерьмо.  
В то время как Айзек и Кора устроились на диване, Скотт, Лидия и Эллисон расселись на барных стульях, наблюдая за тем, как работают другие, как будто с самого начала в этом и состоял их коварный план. Стайлз решил было расстроиться из-за их махинации, но, что сказать, он был слишком счастлив. К тому же, Стайлз только что позвал Дерека на кухню и поручил ему потереть сыр на терке. Наблюдать за тем, как Дерек Хейл перетирает сыр, было просто потрясающе. Тем более, когда он начинал сверлить терку хмурым взглядом всякий раз, когда та не выполняла его требования. Стайлзу понадобилась вся его сила воли, чтобы не поддаться искушению, наклониться и…  
— Блядь! — Стайлз потрясенно уставился на брызнувшую из пальца кровь. Разумеется, наблюдать за Дереком, когда ему нужно было сконцентрироваться на пепперони, которую он нарезал, было плохой идеей.  
Весь лофт замер в тишине. Стайлз мог кожей ощутить повисшее в воздухе напряжение. Дерек бросился в его сторону, оттащил от разделочной доски и подставил пострадавшую руку под холодную воду.  
— Странно, — пробормотал Стайлз, пока его мозг медленно перезагружался. Он сам толком не осознавал, как сильно привык к магической защите, которая оберегала его от самого себя. Стайлз не был полным придурком, но не всегда имел представление, куда совал свои конечности, и имел привычку набивать синяки. Было приятно прожить четыре месяца, не имея никаких травм. _Что, подождите, почему заклинание не сработало?_  
Его мозг снова вернулся к оптимальной скорости обработки данных, и Стайлз осознал кое-что очень удручающее.  
— Проклятье, — пробормотал Стайлз.  
Он перевел взгляд со своей руки на Дерека, которую тот держал между своих ладоней. Судя по его мрачному выражению лица с тенью вины, он думал о том же, о чем и Стайлз.  
— Что произошло? Почему заклинание не работает? — первым спросил Скотт.  
— Это… С ребенком все в порядке? — напряженно спросила Эллисон.  
— Да, — мгновенно ответили все оборотни. Стайлз облегченно вздохнул, даже и не подумав о нем, пока Эллисон не спросила.  
— Мы слышим его сердцебиение, — добавил Скотт.  
Задумавшись, Лидия начала постукивать ногтями по столешнице.  
— Если заклинание перестало работать, скорее всего, это значит, что одно из его условий нарушено. Так что тут два варианта: либо кто-то прирезал мисс Блейк в тюрьме, тем самым отрезав ее от источника магии, либо…  
Все посмотрели на Стайлза, который запоздало понял, что они с Дереком все еще держались за руки.  
— Стайлз! — возмущенно воскликнул Скотт. Стайлз не хотел называть выражение его лица клишированным «глаза размером с блюдца», но по-другому не скажешь.  
— Недурно, Стилински, — сказала Лидия. Видимо, единственное, что ему нужно было сделать, чтобы заслужить ее одобрение, — это переспать с парнем, который был сексуальнее Джексона.  
Джексон нахмурился.  
— Подождите, так вы двое реально трахаетесь?  
Даже при том, что Кора сидела в гостиной, Стайлз без проблем услышал ее стон:  
— Поговорите о чем-нибудь другом, пожалуйста!  
Дэнни ни на секунду не оторвался от приготовления соуса для пиццы, когда сказал:  
— Остался еще месяц до колледжа. Ты должен мне двадцать баксов, Лейхи.  
Потом он подтолкнул Стайлза локтем.  
— Они не шутят про ребенка? — Дэнни перевел взгляд вниз, на его живот, а затем посмотрел за плечо Стайлза.  
О Господи Иисусе. Стайлз еле переборол желание спрятать лицо в ладонях. Это было довольно унизительно. Бедный Дерек. И, серьезно, его друзья привели с собой Дэнни, и потом, что, решили, а пусть он узнает о том, что Стайлз забеременел силами осмоса? Серьезно, это эту новость еще только на доске объявлений не разместили.  
— Короче говоря, наша учительница английского языка оказалась ведьмой, которая решила сделать из меня духовку для выпекания оборотней, а потом засунула в меня булочку Дерека. Честное слово, я это не выдумал.  
Дэнни выглядел смущенно, когда спросил:  
— И… что это за заклинание, о котором говорила Лидия?  
— Сверхъестественное силовое поле, — объяснил Стайлз.  
— Которое действовало, пока он оставался девственником, — сказал Скотт, чей тон прозвучал немного обвиняюще, и состроил несчастное лицо.  
Стайлз нахмурился.  
— Какая разница, чувак. Как будто Дерек знал, что после этого у заклинания истечет срок гарантии.  
Дерек поперхнулся воздухом и прислонился лбом к загривку Стайлза. Наверное, для одного дня было и так достаточно унижений.  
— Как бы то ни было, — с нажимом сказал Стайлз, — я думал, что вы пришли сюда приготовить поесть? Так, может быть, мы вернемся к этому, пожалуйста? Дерек-младший хочет кушать.  
— Не называй его так, — пробормотал Дерек.  
— Это ты наложил запрет на Иисуса, — Стайлз несильно ткнул его локтем. — А теперь давайте перестанем переживать из-за моего пореза. Я уже большой мальчик и сам могу наклеить себе пластырь.  
Дерек переступил с ноги на ногу, и Стайлз уступил:  
— Ладно, можешь сходить со мной за лейкопластырем. Что касается остальных, я не шутил по поводу еды, но не позволяйте Скотту ничего трогать.  
— Эй!  
— Прости, дружище, ты же знаешь, что я тебя люблю, — Стайлз похлопал его по плечу, вышел из кухни и направился в ванную, а Дерек за ним.  
Только когда за ними плотно закрылась дверь и Стайлз повернулся к Дереку, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза… и потерпел неудачу, потому что тот сосредоточенно разглядывал пол под ногами.  
— Эй, — мягко сказал Стайлз, — Дерек, перестань. Никто из них не думает, что ты намеренно подверг меня опасности, о’кей? Просто они очень удивились, потому что не думали, что ты опустишься до такой планки.  
Стайлз указал на себя нелепым жестом. Большую часть времени он тоже не мог в это поверить.  
Наконец Дерек посмотрел на него, и на его лице было недоверчивое выражение.  
— Стайлз. Если они так удивлены тем фактом, что я тебя хочу, то они идиоты.  
Что хорошего в том, что твой парень сварливый оборотень? Когда он говорит комплименты, ты знаешь, что это от чистого сердца. Стайлз очень старался не покраснеть, но взглянув на отражение в зеркале, понял, что провалился. Он быстро полез в ящик под раковиной в поисках аптечки.  
— Скорее, наоборот, они думают, что я ужасно старый… — Дерек не закончил предложение, да ему и не нужно было. Недосказанное слово прошлось неприятным холодком по спине Стайлза.  
— О’кей, вау, нет. Во-первых, давай не будем забывать о том, что Дэнни думает, что ты чертовски горяч. И если ты думаешь, что он перестал встречаться с Итаном, после того как узнал, что ему было двадцать два, то ты сильно ошибаешься. Положило конец их отношениям то, что Дэнни узнал о совершенных им убийствах. Я практически уверен, что Джексон соблазнил одну из мамочек на игре детской лиги. И единственное, что остановит Лидию от того, чтобы приударить за кем-нибудь, кто, по ее мнению, горяч, — это супернеловкая личная связь. Например, если это отец ее лучшей подруги.  
Передергивание Дерека передало весь ужас, который чувствовал Стайлз. Даже если мистер Арджент объективно и был ПКТ*.  
Твою мать, через несколько месяцев Дерек сам будет ПКТ. Стайлз с предвкушением ждал того момента, когда сможет так его назвать.  
Казалось, что Дерек не знал, как реагировать на ободряющую речь Стайлза, поэтому забрал у него аптечку, осторожно смазал бинт антисептическим кремом и перевязал им палец Стайлза.  
Стайлз даже не возражал. Его сердце сладко сжалось, когда Дерек наклонился и нежно поцеловал его поверх бинта. Но Дерек выглядел… расстроенным. Как будто он ждал, что произойдет что-то неизбежное.  
— Эй, — позвал Стайлз. — О чем ты сейчас думаешь?  
— Я просто… — губы Дерека искривились в расстроенной улыбке. — Это эгоистично.  
— И что? — спросил Стайлз. — Иногда можно побыть эгоистичным. Пожалуйста, просто расскажи мне, в чем дело?  
Дерек избегал его взгляда.  
— Я знаю, ты мог бы… Теперь, когда заклинания не стало, ты можешь его больше не носить, — плечи Дерека поникли, он будто бы весь сжался изнутри. — Так тебе будет легче, и так будет правильно, — его руки сжались в кулаки, и Стайлз положил одну руку на живот, — но, пожалуйста, не делай этого.  
Глаза Стайлза заслезились, а грудь сдавило, когда он понял, что имеет в виду Дерек. Пожалуйста, не делай аборт. Потому что теперь Стайлз мог это сделать, ведь заклинание потеряло свою силу. Стайлз мог избавиться от всего этого хаоса: поступить вместе с друзьями в колледж и выпуститься с ними в один год, продолжить жить своей жизнью.  
Но часть его знала, что произойдет, если он уйдет от Дерека, и он просто… не мог этого сделать. Сама идея прерывания беременности никогда не приходила ему в голову. Должно быть, Стайлз сошел с ума, потому что он действительно хотел этого ребенка.  
Очень сильно.  
— Ты будешь замечательным отцом, — выдавил он сквозь стоявший в горле ком. Дерек растерянно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Будешь, — твердо сказал Стайлз, стараясь не всхлипнуть, — потому что ты будешь любить этого ребенка, и он обязательно будет вить из тебя веревки. А теперь как на счет того, чтобы вернуться на кухню и поесть пиццу? Я не шутил, когда говорил, что голоден.  
Дерек кивнул, облизав губы.  
— Я знаю. Ты никогда о таком не шутишь.  
Стайлз захотел оставить его себе навсегда.  
Позже, тем же вечером, пока все ужинали, Дерек едва ли хмурился и даже почти что улыбнулся более одного раза.  
После того как все ушли — Кора ушла с Лидией, при этом постоянно бурча о том, что ей нужно собственное жилье, потому что находиться в лофте теперь было отвратительно, — Стайлз разделся и забрался в постель к Дереку.  
— Я хочу тебе отсосать, — без всяких предисловий сказал Стайлз.  
Дерек закашлялся.  
— Что?  
Стайлз сел на пятки и собрал в кулак всю свою уверенность.  
— Я хочу сделать тебе минет. Просто, предупреждаю, я раньше никогда не делал ничего подобного, ладно, поэтому… прояви терпение?  
Дерек смотрел на него, вытаращив глаза: он был слишком ошеломлен, чтобы что-то сделать, поэтому просто кивнул и поцеловал Стайлза, когда тот наклонился. Они целовались очень долго… Поцелуи Дерека сильно отвлекали. Но Стайлз был сосредоточен только на одном: он хотел попробовать на вкус член Дерека. Именно это он и сделал.  
Он начал с простых касаний языком… все статьи, что Стайлз прочитал, сходились на том, что для начала лучше увлажнить член слюной и привыкнуть к ощущениям. И это было совсем не трудно. Член Дерека был красивым, и Стайлз уже целую вечность хотел изучить его поближе, поэтому он прошелся языком по всей длине, ощущая пульсирующие вены под кожей.  
Под его ладонями мускулы Дерека напряглись, и он, поощряя, вплел пальцы в волосы Стайлза. Словно ему это было нужно, когда он пробовал языком солоноватую кожу Дерека и чувствовал, как тот реагировал на его прикосновения. Стайлз провел языком по головке, и Дерек задушено застонал. Вкус был одновременно совсем не таким и именно таким, как он представлял. Бархатисто-мягкая головка широко растянула рот, когда Стайлз начал ее сосать.  
Дерек снова застонал, на этот раз громче: волна возбуждения прокатилась по позвоночнику Стайлза, потому что он был причиной этого стона. Он насадился ртом сильнее, стараясь принять больше, и — Бог ты мой! — Стайлз знал, что люди получают удовольствие, когда делают минет, и раньше не понимал, почему. Чувствовать член Дерека во рту, его тяжесть на языке — это восхитительное чувство. Слюна Стайлза была повсюду, он постоянно стонал, и его член стоял так крепко, что от этого кружилась голова. Иисусе, он был так возбужден.  
Должно быть, вибрации в его горле были потрясающими, потому что Дерек заскулил и сильнее сжал его волосы.  
Стайлз поплыл. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек трахнул его в рот, удерживая голову. Стайлз застонал и сильнее заработал ртом, стараясь принять Дерека еще глубже. В голове все помутнело от желания, когда он сосредоточил всю свою энергию на том, чтобы заставить Дерека кончить.  
Много времени это не заняло. Стайлз не знал, был ли он так хорош от природы, или Дереку просто так сильно нравились минеты или сам Стайлз, но Дерек кончил, выгнув спину. Стайлз громко и протяжно застонал, чувствуя пульсирующий член Дерека во рту и неожиданный поток спермы, выплеснувшийся ему на язык. Стайлз задрожал от восторга и постарался проглотить все, даже когда немного спермы стекло с уголка рта вниз по челюсти. Когда рука Дерека соскользнула с макушки Стайлза на заднюю часть шеи — собственническим жестом, — тот содрогнулся в собственном оргазме с членом во рту и так и не снятыми штанами. 

*

Идея встречаться с Дереком оказалась самой лучшей, что когда-либо приходила Стайлзу в голову. Серьезно, кто был бы против всех этих объятий и времени, проведенного в постели? Было еще лучше, когда они целовались в перерывах. Стайлз остался в лофте еще на день, а потом вернулся домой. Когда отец его увидел, на его лице отразилось трогательное облегчение, и Стайлз не смог его не обнять. Скорее всего, дело было в гормонах, но сейчас Стайлза это не волновало. Он крепко обнял отца и не отпускал какое-то время. И вот так все вернулось в прежнее русло.  
Стайлз впервые почувствовал шевеление ребенка в самом начале августа, когда ужинал.  
Стайлз дернулся так сильно, что из рук выпала вилка. Казалось, будто бабочка задевала крыльями стенки его желудка. Он уставился вниз и просто… не знал, что делать. Он снова задвигался, и ощущение действительно было чертовски странным.  
— В чем дело? — спросил отец.  
— Он только что… Я почувствовал, как он шевельнулся, — ошеломленно ответил Стайлз.  
Стайлз не был уверен, было ли это неприятно. Серьезно, сейчас в его теле находилось крошечное существо, и он мог чувствовать, как оно движется. Чем больше он об этом думал, тем страннее все становилось.  
— Оу, — Джон посмотрел на живот Стайлза, который был частично спрятан под столом. Его выражение лица было наполнено тоской. — Я… я не подумал об этом: о том, что ты почувствуешь его движения в своем животе. Раньше я постоянно сидел, приложив руку к животу твоей матери, когда она была беременна тобой, и ждал, когда же смогу наконец почувствовать, как ты движешься.  
И как по волшебству Стайлз перестал чувствовать себя актером из фильма _«Чужой»_. Ему вдруг просто захотелось поехать в лофт, чтобы поделиться этим с Дереком. Но для начала…  
— Давай, — сказал он, внезапно поднявшись, — может быть, он…  
Стайлз взял руку отца и прислонил ее к животу в районе пупка.  
— Где-то здесь я… — он замолчал, удивленно вздохнув. Боже, странное чувство.  
Джон улыбнулся и покачал головой. Наверное, толчки были еще слишком слабыми, чтобы он мог их почувствовать.  
— Вынашиваешь кикбоксера?  
Стайлз сочувственно улыбнулся.  
— Прости, пап. Никаких оборотней в профессиональном спорте. Проверка анализа крови может оказаться очень опасной, — Стайлз посмотрел на свою тарелку с недоеденным ужином и вздохнул. — Я знаю, что в последнее время не часто бываю дома после…  
После всего, что случилось. После того, как он забеременел, после того, как начал встречаться с Дереком, и особенно после того, как в начале августа все разъехались по университетам, а Стайлз сделал все возможное, чтобы провести их прощальные вечеринки с улыбкой на лице. Это было непросто. Эллисон, Лидия, Скотт, Айзек, Джексон… они все стояли на пороге свободы. На пороге учебы в университете, жизни вдали от дома, уклонения от ответственности. Кора решила переехать в квартиру, расположенную ближе к местному колледжу, где она брала курсы, чтобы стать квалифицированным механиком. Она даже устроилась на работу, где подавала кофе по завышенной цене, чтобы все оплатить. Хотя Стайлз не понимал, почему она просто не позволит за все заплатить Дереку. Тот бы никогда не отказал.  
У Стайлза же были несколько онлайн-курсов, которые еще не начались, периодические обследования у Дитона, отсутствие работы, наличие клаустрофобии, ощущение которой с каждым разом становится все сильнее, и Дерек. Которого он не видел уже неделю.  
Если честно, полностью вины Дерека в этом не было. По крайней мере, четыре дня Стайлз провел с друзьями: помог Скотту собрать вещи и морально настроиться, а потом они пошли на прощальную вечеринку Лидии. Стайлз провел ночь, утешая заплаканную Эллисон, у которой случилась истерика из-за того, что она оставляет своего отца так скоро после смерти матери.  
Стайлз должен был встретиться с Дереком в новой квартире Коры, чтобы помочь разобрать коробки, но у отца появилось новое дело, и ему нужен был Дерек для консультации. В итоге тот гонялся за лепреконом или кем-то типа того. Возможно, Джон многого не договаривал, но когда Стайлз созвонился с Дереком два дня спустя, у них нашлись другие темы для разговора.  
— В любом случае, — произнес Стайлз, вынырнув из своих раздумий. Боже, мамнезия* — это не шутки. — Думаю, мне нужно съездить к Дереку.  
— Напиши мне, если останешься там на ночь, — машинально сказал отец. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы привыкнуть к тому, что у его сына были отношения, но, серьезно, Стайлз и так был беременным.  
— Я тебя умоляю, — сказал Стайлз. — Давай смотреть на вещи трезво. В какой вселенной я не оставался там на ночь?  
Ему потребовалось время, чтобы собрать вещи. У Дерека завалялась некоторая его одежда, но Стайлз не был уверен, втиснется ли в свои штаны, которые не носил неделю.  
Кроме того, расписание Дерека по стирке белья можно было назвать непредсказуемым. Ему нравилось, когда куча грязного белья росла до тех пор, пока не заполоняла собой весь лофт, а потом он тратил два дня, чтобы выстирать абсолютно все. Стайлз пытался отучить его от этой привычки, потому что это будет не очень круто, когда у них появится новорожденный ребенок. О чем Стайлз до сих пор не мог думать, не впадая при этом в панику.  
Он помахал на прощание отцу и залез в джип.  
Уже в лофте Стайлз скинул сумку на пол и позвал Дерека. Ответный окрик донесся из комнаты Коры. Стайлз зашел туда и увидел Дерека, стоявшего посреди спальни, но она уже не принадлежала Коре.  
Стены были недавно перекрашены в нежный светло-зеленый цвет. У стены, как раз напротив двери, стояла темно-коричневая кроватка. Пеленальный стол и комод находились справа, а на вид удобное большое кресло — слева. Несколько мягких игрушек — жираф, лиса и медведь — украшали комод и стул. Но самое потрясающее из всего этого было то, что кто-то нарисовал очаровательных резвящихся волчат на стене вокруг кроватки.  
Стайлз громко сглотнул.  
— Дерек, это… вау. Это потрясающе, — Стайлз прошел вперед и обнял Дерека за плечи. — Ты… почему ты не сказал мне, что делал все это?  
Он сосредоточенно смотрел на Дерека.  
— Потому что тогда это не было бы сюрпризом.  
— Это отличный сюрприз, — Стайлз немного отстранился, чтобы еще раз осмотреться, но так и не разомкнул объятий. — Ты сам все это сделал?  
Дерек кивнул.  
— Да. Вообще, это идея принадлежала моему терапевту: она сказала, что это пойдет мне на пользу.  
Стайлз никогда в жизни ее не встречал, но, видимо, эта женщина довольно умна.  
— Хотя Лидия помогла мне с рисунками. Я сам не очень в этом хорош.  
Что было наглой ложью, потому что несколько недель назад Стайлз попытался поиграть в «Pictionary»* с Дереком… больше он играть с ним никогда не будет.  
— Это здорово, — повторил Стайлз, потому что это было действительно так. Дерек сглотнул и кивнул, неловко приняв комплимент.  
Стайлз сделал глубокий вздох, думая о том, что пора сменить тему — Дерек и так достиг своего предела, — и вспомнил, собственно, почему он приехал.  
— Ох! Он шевельнулся! Я ужинал дома, а потом почувствовал легкое шевеление в животе.  
Дерек застыл.  
— Ты почувствовал, как он движется?  
Стайлз кивнул, улыбка сошла с его губ.  
— Да. Сначала я безумно испугался, а потом я просто обязан был приехать и рассказать тебе.  
Дерек уставился на живот Стайлза.  
— Он толкнулся? В первый раз? — Стайлз кивнул. — Я это пропустил?  
Стайлз застыл и удивленно моргнул.  
— Да.  
Глаза Дерека потухли, и грудь Стайлза затопило теплом. Он протянул руку и провел ею по щеке Дерека.  
— Ты же понимаешь, что он будет еще толкаться, правда? Более того, ты все равно пока не сможешь этого почувствовать.  
Дерек нахмурился.  
— Я знаю. Во всех книгах пишут, что обычно проходит несколько недель между тем, когда это чувствует мать, и когда это может почувствовать отец.  
Стайлз чуть не возразил против термина «мать», а потом решил, что и хер с ним. Раз Стайлз носил этого ребенка, значит он являлся его матерью. Но это не значит, что он позволит кому-либо себя так называть, потому что черта с два. Он будет отцом. А Дерек папой.  
— Но я все равно хотел при этом присутствовать, — сказал Дерек, вернув Стайлза в реальность… Блин, мамнезия. — Я должен быть рядом, когда происходит что-то важное. Я ничего не должен пропускать.  
Он был так обезоруживающе искренен, что Стайлзу захотелось его обнять, поэтому он усилил хватку.  
— Эй, он еще будет толкаться, и ты будешь рядом. Не переживай из-за этого.  
Дерек кивнул, но явно не выслушав и согласившись, а словно придя к какому-то умозаключению. А потом он сказал Стайлзу кое-что, чего тот никак не ожидал услышать.  
— Ты должен сюда переехать.  
Стайлз ахерел. Его будто топором по голове ебнули.  
— Что?  
— Только в этом случае я буду уверен в том, что окажусь рядом, когда ты будешь во мне нуждаться. Я больше не пропущу ничего важного.  
— О’кей… — медленно протянул Стайлз, давая себе время подумать. Он облизал губы. — Дерек, ты предлагаешь мне переехать, потому что хочешь жить со мной?  
Дерек моргнул, явно удивленный.  
— Я бы не спросил, если бы не хотел, чтобы ты был рядом.  
— Понятно, хорошо, — Стайлз хотел возразить, что в слова Дерека был вложен немного иной смысл, но он знал, что тот был скуп на эмоции еще до того, как они переспали.  
Дерек хотел, чтобы он переехал.  
_Неудивительно_ , — решил Стайлз.  
Теперь, когда они спали вместе, было вполне логично, что Дерек хотел, чтобы их отношения были более стабильными. Хотел, чтобы они жили и растили маленького Иисуса вместе. Стайлзу… очень нравилась эта идея. Он хотел этого. Хотел переехать, лениво проводить свои дни и горячие ночи с Дереком, пока не родится малыш. А когда появится ребенок, они будут проводить вместе бессонные ночи, а потом в изнеможении заваливаться на кровать; и наблюдать за тем, как растет их малыш. Вместе.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Стайлз и быстро добавил, до того как Дерек успел обрадоваться слишком сильно, — но не сейчас.  
Дерек нахмурил лоб и выпятил нижнюю губу.  
— Почему нет?  
— Слушай, по идее это должно было стать последним летом, которое мы могли провести вместе с отцом. Теперь же он уверен, что не только я, но и его внук будем жить с ним по крайней мере еще год. Нужно дать ему время привыкнуть к мысли, что мне снова придется переезжать. К тому же… — следующую часть Стайлз хотел преподнести осторожно, — чувак, мы с тобой начали заниматься сексом всего три недели назад. По любым меркам жить сейчас вместе — это слишком быстро.  
Или, пожалуй, не так осторожно.  
— Мы знаем друг друга на протяжении многих лет, — грустно отметил Дерек.  
Стайлз улыбнулся.  
— Я знаю, и все это время было наполнено руганью и страданиями. Как насчет того, чтобы мы дали себе пару недель, чтобы привыкнуть к нашим отношениям.  
— Отношениям? — Дерек выглядел удивленным.  
Стайлз закатил глаза.  
— Да, туговолк, отношениям. Двое людей, которые взаимодействуют в спальне и вне нее. Именно то, что происходит у нас, — но внезапно почувствовав свою неуверенность, Стайлз добавил, — правда?  
Выражение лица Дерека стало решительным и храбрым, когда он без доли сомнения ответил:  
— Да.  
Что ж, тогда ладно. Стайлз быстро выдохнул и прислонился лбом ко лбу Дерека.  
— И теперь, когда мы это выяснили… — Стайлз как раз собирался предложить отметить их решение о совместном проживании сексом, когда Иисус снова это сделал.  
Дерек посмотрел вниз.  
— Он, что, только что?..  
Стайлз похлопал себя по животу.  
— Ты не представляешь, насколько странное это чувство. Слышишь что-нибудь?  
Дерек кивнул, все еще сосредоточенный на животе. Ладонью он мягко погладил его чуть левее пупка.  
— Где-то здесь, да?  
— Да. Блин, папа будет ревновать. Он не может дождаться, когда сможет почувствовать толчки ребенка.  
На мгновение лицо Дерека снова потемнело. Должно быть, он действительно расстроился из-за того, что пропустил первое движение ребенка, больше похожее на копошение Чужого. Стайлз легонько толкнул Дерека ногой.  
— Пойдем, я сказал отцу, что остаюсь у тебя на ночь, к тому же сегодня марафон _«Побега из тюрьмы»_. Если я позволю тебе сделать мне попкорн и погладить живот, тебе станет лучше?

*

Месяц спустя Джон завез последнюю коробку и горестно взглянул на наручные часы. Стайлз знал, что ему некуда было торопиться. Смена начнется не раньше, чем через час, а он уже был одет в свою форму. Но Стайлз довольно хорошо знал своего отца и чувствовал напряжение в воздухе, поэтому ему казалось, что он делает ужасную ошибку. Им обоим нужно было немного личного пространства.  
— Мне пора уходить, — сказал Джон, сложив губы в подобии жалкой полуулыбки, которая не обманула даже Дерека.  
— Да, разумеется, — согласился Стайлз. Конечно, не без усилий, но ему удалось сохранить непринужденный тон. — Вперед, на защиту Бикон Хиллс от Бог знает кого. Лично я хочу прилечь поспать.  
Или, может быть, он заставит Дерека сделать ему массаж ног, потому что они начали отекать и чертовски болеть, после того как они перетаскивали все вещи. Но он не собирался говорить об этом отцу.  
Джон протянул руку и провел рукой по волосам Стайлза.  
— Еще увидимся, малыш. Я люблю тебя.  
Стайлз винил свои гормоны в том, что у него перехватило горло.  
— Люблю тебя, пап.  
Как только за ним закрылась дверь, Дерек вышел из кухни, положил подбородок на плечо Стайлза и прижал спиной к груди, устроив обе ладони на его животе. Он определенно стал больше, и новое любимое времяпровождение Дерека-младшего заключалось в том, чтобы попытаться пнуть папу через кожу Стайлза. Ни для кого другого он не пинался.  
Стайлз расслабился в объятиях, хотя глаза все еще чуть-чуть щипало.  
— Пойдем, — пробормотал Дерек, — я разомну тебе ноги.  
Стайлз знал, что переезд к Дереку был хорошим решением.  
Он дремал, устроив ноги на бедрах Дерека, когда «Facetime» оповестил о входящем вызове. Стайлз костяшками пальцев протер уголки глаз и ответил на вызов.  
— Привет, Скотти.  
— Стайлз! — на экране, широко улыбаясь, появился Скотт. Он был в своей маленькой, размером с обувную коробку, комнате общежития, где повсюду на стенах были развешаны плакаты с его любимыми фильмами. И, да, он до сих пор не посмотрел _«Звездные Войны»_. — Ты никогда не догадаешься, что только что…  
Скотт прервался и нахмурил лоб в явном замешательстве.  
— Что это за коробки? Ты у Дерека?  
— Пока еще не распаковал, — зевнув, ответил Стайлз. — Скажи: «Привет» Дереку.  
Он переключил камеру телефона так, чтобы было видно Дерека, ноги Стайлза и верхушку живота.  
— И, наверное, Дереку-младшему.  
— Не называй его так, — в один голос воскликнули Дерек со Скоттом, а Стайлз, еле удержавшись от того, чтобы засмеяться в голос, переключил камеру обратно на фронтальную.  
— В таком случае, малыша Стилински-Хейл, — закатив глаза, сказал Стайлз. — Как бы там ни было…  
Скотт не дал ему закончить.  
— И что ты имеешь в виду, говоря, что еще пока не распаковал коробки? Стайлз, ты… ты переехал к Дереку? Тебя отец из дома выгнал, или что?  
_Ах, да_.  
Дело вот в чем. Когда его друзья разъехались в середине августа, возможно, у Стайлза случился маленький срыв. Ничего серьезного, но тем не менее. Он был один, в то время, как все его друзья двигались дальше. Конечно, у него был Дерек, но его вторая половинка была не всем, чего Стайлз хотел от жизни. Поэтому в прошлом месяце Стайлз особо не разговаривал со Скоттом из-за того, что хандрил.  
— Нет, чувак, — сказал Стайлз, надеясь, что его слова прозвучат так же ровно для ушей Скотта, как и для его собственных, хотя сердце у него бешено колотилось. — Мы встречаемся. Черт, у нас будет общий ребенок. К тому же я нахожусь у него постоянно. Так что это было логично.  
И, нет, похоже, все-таки не прокатило.  
— Что? — воскликнул Скотт. — Встречаетесь? Стайлз!  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я тебя слышу, — пробормотал Дерек.  
Стайлз толкнул его ступней.  
— Что? Чувак, ты думал, что я буду просто трахаться тут и там с отцом моего ребенка? Это было бы немного неловко.  
У Скотта на лице отобразилось лучшее выражение отвращения. Выглядел он так, будто у него был запор.  
— Так у вас типа… _чувства_?  
Стайлз прикусил губу, чтобы не рассмеяться, но потом посмотрел поверх телефона и увидел Дерека, который, не мигая, смотрел в пол. Было видно, что ему чертовски некомфортно.  
— Да, Скотт, — сказал Стайлз.  
Он не мог дотянуться до руки Дерека, лежа в такой позе, поэтому погладил ступней бедро Дерека, в надежде, что тот поймет его посыл.  
Все потому, что они с Дереком не говорили о чувствах, хотя у Стайлза они, безусловно, были. Даже если он еще не подобрал определения тому, что именно это были за чувства.  
— У тебя с этим проблемы?  
Скотт пошел на попятную.  
— Что? Нет, чувак. Лишь бы ты был счастлив, и он хорошо к тебе относился, о’кей?  
Стайлз посмотрел направо, где на столе прямо перед ним стояла наполовину пустая чашка с попкорном и остатки фруктового смузи, который Дерек настойчиво попросил выпить. Он перевел взгляд на Дерека и пошевелил пальцами ног, которые тот недавно массажировал. И если посмотреть налево, то можно увидеть дверь в детскую, которую Дерек обустроил сам в качестве сюрприза. Стайлз сглотнул.  
— Думаю, с этим проблем не будет.  
— Хорошо, — сказал Скотт таким тоном, каким он обычно говорил: «Я здесь альфа», и который для Стайлза всегда звучал как и: «Я выше тебя», когда они были еще детьми. День, когда Стайлз осознал, что из них двоих выше был все-таки он, действительно был самым замечательным. Хотя Скотт до сих пор жаловался на то, что потерял единственное преимущество, потому что Стайлз всегда будет старше.  
Но Стайлз любил этого идиота. Он сделал себе мысленную пометку созваниваться с ним чаще.  
— Ладно, в любом случае ты никогда не поверишь, что сегодня произошло!

*

Несколько дней спустя Стайлз отправился к Дитону, чтобы сделать очередное УЗИ. Дерек с ним не пошел, потому что несколько дней назад у него началась подготовка к занятию должности помощника шерифа. Он на самом деле пристрастился к работе в полиции, и Джон, недолго думая, «случайно» оставил в лофте вступительные документы. Стайлз был безумно горд за Дерека, потому что тот наконец-то нашел занятие, в котором преуспевал.  
К счастью, дела все еще шли хорошо. К сожалению, Дитон дразнил Стайлза своей осведомленностью полом ребенка. Дерек был до странного упрям в своем нежелании знать мальчик это или девочка, поэтому Стайлз согласился держать это в секрете. И так как сам Стайлз не смог бы сохранить секрет, даже если бы от этого зависела его жизнь — по крайней мере, не от своего парня-оборотня, который являлся детектором лжи во плоти, — он попросил Дитона не рассказывать и ему тоже.  
Как обычно, Дитону понравилось хранить секрет, с помощью которого он помыкал другими.  
Если бы Стайлз знал других медицинских работников, владеющих частной клиникой, он бы рассмотрел эти варианты… но таких не было.  
Стайлз понял свое безвыходное положение, когда распаковывал коробки. Или попытался это сделать. Дело было в том, что пусть Дерек и пожертвовал целым отделением в шкафу под одежду Стайлза, свободного места и полок все равно оказалось недостаточно, а у Стайлза было много вещей. Поэтому все его фильмы и книги остались лежать в коробках так же, как его «Xbox» и «PlayStation» со всеми играми. Он все равно не мог в них поиграть, потому что у них не было телевизора. Ноутбук Стайлза нашел новое пристанище на письменном столе Дерека, который стоял посреди комнаты — Стайлз и его компьютер были бро, о’кей, и так как у них не было телевизора, они проводили много времени вместе, — но принтер так и пылился в коробке. Стайлз все равно пока им не пользовался, да и куда он его поставит? К тому же ему некуда было пристроить некоторые безделушки, которые он захватил из дома, или картины: Стайлз никогда не смог бы уехать, оставив рамку с фотографией его мамы.  
Поэтому он расстроился еще сильнее. Стайлз хотел попросить Дерека, чтобы тот выделил ему комнату под все его вещи, спросить о покупке мебели, но он не должен был, или нет? Все коробки Стайлза просто стояли нераспакованными посреди лофта. Было довольно очевидно, что ему как минимум понадобится книжный шкаф, да и телевизор бы не помешал.  
По крайней мере, вся его одежда была развешана и разложена по полкам. Затем Стайлз включил _«Мстителей»_ , и вторая половина дня прошла как в тумане.  
Дерек вернулся домой с консультации по очередному делу и обнаружил Стайлза, который решал какие-то проблемы с одним из его онлайн-курсов. Стайлз довольно быстро понял, что сойдет с ума, если не найдет себе занятий на следующие четыре месяца, поэтому он решил избавиться от некоторых обязательных предметов с первого курса. Ограниченный необходимостью выбора онлайновых курсов, Стайлз взял начальную математику и композицию*.  
Предметы были не очень сложными — он брал дополнительные занятия по углубленному изучению математики и английскому языку в прошлом году, — но с ними он будет хоть как-то занят и перестанет сходить с ума от скуки.  
Дерек подошел, держа в руках пакеты с едой из закусочной «Sheppard Street»: бургеры, картошка фри и молочные коктейли. Скорее всего, Стайлзу придется компенсировать все это огромной миской свежих фруктов на десерт, но он был не против.  
Дерек поставил пакеты на стол. Стайлз поймал его на том, как тот посмотрел на все еще не распакованные коробки у стены: он нахмурил брови, но ничего не сказал. Дерек просто отправился на кухню, взять тарелки и салфетки. Сколько бы Стайлз с ним ни спорил, он не смог убедить его в том, что для бургеров не нужны тарелки.  
За ужином Дерек был довольно молчалив, но как только они выбросили мусор, он подобрался к Стайлзу и с чувством поцеловал. Ему был хорошо знаком такой поцелуй: Дерек был возбужден и хотел этим завести его самого. И так как Стайлз все еще находился в состоянии постоянного возбуждения, он прильнул к нему и попросил о большем.  
Надо сказать, что секс у них всегда был чертовски горячим. Может быть, Дерек не разбирался в некоторых вещах, но он точно знал, как заставить Стайлза умолять.  
Когда-то Стайлз думал, что кровать, которая стоит посреди гостиной комнаты, выглядит смехотворно. Теперь же — когда он получал от этого одну только пользу, потому что Дерек мог в одно мгновение перенести его из-за стола сразу на кровать, чтобы как можно быстрее оттрахать, — Стайлз решил, что отделка помещения была просто блестящей.  
Даже если у него и не было книжного шкафа.  
Как и следовало ожидать, в ленивой послеоргазменной неге все мысли о распаковке вещей вылетели из головы Стайлза. Но не успел он провалиться в сон, как Иисус решил пнуть его по селезенке.  
— Не-е-ет, — простонал Стайлз, повернув голову и уткнувшись лицом в подушку. — Ты издеваешься?  
Дерек хмыкнул и провел рукой вниз по влажной коже живота Стайлза. Толчки ребенка — или даже удары, сказать было трудно — проследовали за движением его руки.  
— Думаю, мы его взбудоражили.  
— Ну тогда успокой его, — проворчал Стайлз. Его веки были очень тяжелыми. Он был счастлив и удовлетворен после долгого дня, потраченного на распаковку коробок. Стайлз просто хотел спать. Но этого не произойдет, пока ребенок продолжит играть в ладушки с его органами.  
Дерек посмотрел на него с долей нежности и раздражения.  
— Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? Приказал ей прекратить? Не думаю, что с детьми все именно так работает.  
— Может быть, это не сработало бы с _обычными_ детьми, — сказал Стайлз, — но с Корой и Айзеком же выходит. Может быть, это получится и с ребенком-оборотнем.  
— Если ты действительно думаешь, что я имею хоть какой-нибудь контроль над этими двумя, то беременность повлияла на твою умственную активность еще хуже, чем я думал, — Дерек провел ладонью по волосам Стайлза, и в этот же момент Иисус особенно сильно пнул его в печень, — но я попробую.  
В этот момент Стайлзу даже стало немного жаль, что он чувствовал такую усталость, потому что, кажется, он станет свидетелем чего-то действительно нелепого.  
И оказался прав.  
Дерек сдвинулся вниз по кровати, заняв свое обычное положение для общения с животом, и потерянно посмотрел на Стайлза.  
— Что мне сказать?  
— Как на счет варианта: «Перестань пинаться через плаценту?» — предложил Стайлз.  
— Думаю, он пока не знает, что такое плацента.  
_Умник_. Стайлз щелкнул его по уху.  
— Давай, попробуй уже что-нибудь.  
В этот момент Дерек прижался раскрытым ртом к коже живота Стайлза и дунул, издавая громкий неприличный звук.  
Оба — Стайлз и Дерек-младший — ошеломленно застыли.  
— Боже мой, Дерек, ты это серьезно?  
Дерек скорчил лицо.  
— Ну это же сработало, не так ли?  
И… оу, о’кей, это…  
— У-уф, — простонал Стайлз, — мне кажется, это категоричное: «Нет».  
Вздохнув, Дерек вернулся к своей задаче, успокаивающе погладив Стайлза по животу. Казалось, он просто не мог удержаться — Дерек трогал его при любой возможности.  
Если честно, Стайлз не знал, чего он ожидал. Дерек раньше никогда не разговаривал с животом, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда Стайлз был в сознании, чтобы это засвидетельствовать. Но когда Дерек открыл рот и сказал: «Привет, малыш», — сердце Стайлза разбилось на миллион кусочков.  
Он еще никогда не слышал, чтобы кто-нибудь, не то чтобы Дерек, говорил с такой нежностью в голосе.  
Соревнования по гимнастике внутри его живота заметно сбавили обороты. Может быть, Дерек все-таки обладал небольшими магическими способностями.  
— Продолжай, — попросил Стайлз. Дерек не обратил внимания на хрипотцу в его голосе.  
— Я понимаю, что если ты хоть чуть-чуть похож на Стайлза, то, скорее всего, тебе там скучно, — продолжил Дерек, отслеживая едва заметные движения по натянутой коже прямо под пупком Стайлза, — но я хочу попросить тебя там особо не хулиганить. Мне вроде как дорог человек, который тебя носит, а у него нет таких преимуществ, как у оборотней.  
— Нечестно, — пробормотал Стайлз немного загипнотизировано. — Ты едва не умирал в тысячу раз больше, чем я.  
Дерек на него шикнул.  
— В любом случае, тебе придется привыкнуть к тому, что в семье будут обычные люди. Стайлз тратит много энергии, чтобы вырастить тебя, так что самое меньшее, что ты можешь сделать — это дать ему поспать.  
Похоже, ребенку действительно очень понравилось слушать голос Дерека, потому что он практически полностью прекратил двигаться.  
— Продолжай, — прошептал Стайлз.  
Но ребенок не был единственный, кто находил голос Дерека успокаивающим: Стайлз провалился в сон и даже не заметил этого.

*

Только когда он проснулся на следующий день, а Дерек ушел, оставив записку на холодильнике, в которой говорилось, что он на работе, все началось по-новому. Эти коробки над ним издевались. Голые стены над ним издевались. Даже отсутствие штор было очередным издевательством. Хотя, ладно, пару месяцев назад идея потрахаться перед огромным окном казалась очень сексуальной, но сейчас это было бы очень странно. Потому что Стайлз определенно выглядел странно: у него было тело восемнадцатилетнего подростка… с шестимесячным плодом, который застрял внутри этого тела.  
Наверное, он просто должен был радоваться тому, что у него не выросла грудь.  
И, как обычно, когда Дерек уходил раньше, чем проснется Стайлз, он оставил ему завтрак: нарезанные фрукты с высоким содержанием клетчатки, стакан апельсинового сока, молоко и йогурт. В этот момент Стайлз почувствовал на своей шкуре, как тяжело приходилось отцу с диетой, которую он пытался ему навязать.  
Стайлз съел свой завтрак, позанимался йогой — потому что Скотт обязательно будет звонить и дергать его по этому поводу, — принял душ и затем сел за домашнее задание. Но прежде чем Стайлз занялся работой над пунктуацией — серьезно, пунктуацией, жуть, — он проверил свою электронную почту. Каким-то образом начав отвечать на сообщения стаи, следующие несколько часов Стайлз в пустую потратил на тамблере. И уже это привело к тому, что он просматривал блоги с дизайнами интерьеров и сайты с мебелью.  
Раньше Стайлзу никогда не было дела до подобных вещей — он пока не доходил до стадии поиска дизайнов или мебели, — но каким-то образом, все его утро пролетело за просмотром сайта «Икеи».  
После обеда Стайлз попытался исправить предложения с неправильной пунктуацией, но снова отвлекся (СДВГ и мамнезия — дьявольское сочетание) и начал искать информацию о фэн-шуй. Он попробовал прочитать статью в Википедии, но бросил ее после нескольких предложений. Стайлз спросил у гугла, как расставить все в квартире по методике фэн-шуй. И, по-видимому, ему была необходима какая-то карта, которую нужно было расположить поверх плана этажа так, чтобы понять, где находятся определенные секторы в каждой из частей лофта. Стайлз не хотел заморачиваться, поэтому продолжил разглядывать изображения с дизайнами для лофта.  
К тому времени, когда Дерек вернулся домой, Стайлз не закончил свою домашнюю работу, но зато у него появилось несколько идей по поводу косметического ремонта.  
Это стало началом новой одержимости Стайлза. Пока Дерека не было дома, Стайлз тратил все свое время на поиски вдохновения.  
Несколько дней спустя, пытаясь не обращать внимания на свои коробки, Стайлз заметил, что окна грязные. Он посмотрел в интернете, как их помыть — в доме не было моющего средства «Уиндекс», — а затем принялся за дело, почистив все стекла в лофте газетной бумагой и уксусом.  
Когда с окнами было покончено, Стайлз убрался в ванной, вычистил кухню сверху донизу, вымыл внутри холодильника и духовки, затем под и над ними. Он почистил плинтусы, вытер пыль под кроватью и диваном. Стайлз нашел стремянку и метлу, чтобы смести всю паутину с потолка. Через неделю он уже на четвереньках оттирал полы кухни.  
В тот вечер Дерек вернулся со смены и остановился в дверях кухни, наблюдая за Стайлзом. С каждым днем лофт становился все чище, но Дерек ничего не говорил. В основном он только демонстративно принюхивался, оглядывался, высматривая, что Стайлз использовал в качестве чистящих средств на этот раз, и молчал. Стайлз не мог понять, был ли Дерек признателен или, может быть, он думал, что Стайлз просто не захочет об этом говорить.  
Это раздражало. Дерек пропадал на работе, чтобы занять должность помощника шерифа, а Стайлз сидел дома. Дерек не сказал спасибо за вычищенный дом и даже не предложил Стайлзу купить чертов книжный шкаф. Он вообще хотел, чтобы Стайлз здесь находился? Или Дерек просто хотел быть ближе к ребенку? Может быть, переезд был плохой идеей.  
— Что ты делаешь?  
— Уборку, — фыркнул Стайлз. — Понятие, с которым ты, вероятно, лично не знаком, но о котором мог узнать после того, как я недавно все здесь вычистил.  
Дерек нахмурил лоб, но никак не отреагировал на его слова.  
— Это я понял, а конкретнее?  
— Мою полы. Именно этим занимаются люди, чтобы дом был чистым. Ты же в курсе, что станешь отцом, так? Очень важно, чтобы полы в доме были чистые, когда у тебя маленький ребенок.  
— Ребенок появится только через три месяца, и пройдет по меньшей мере полгода, прежде чем нам придется побеспокоиться о кухонном поле, по которому он будет ползать.  
— Ну мне и так пока особо нечем заняться, — Стайлз поднялся и застонал. Боже, его спина. Он уперся ладонями в поясницу и потянулся.  
Дерек двинулся в его сторону — Стайлз абсолютно точно получит массаж спины, — но потом остановился на полпути.  
— Ты передвинул диван?  
— Что? О, эм, да, — несколько дней назад Стайлз передвинул диван, чтобы вытереть под ним пыль, а затем задвинул обратно. Но после этого Стайлзу все никак не давало покоя то, где он стоял, поэтому он передвинул его ближе к окну.  
— Зачем? — Дерек выглядел очень растерянно.  
— Потому что мне нравится больше, когда он стоит здесь, — сказал Стайлз, почувствовав обиду. Он был доволен своим дизайнерским решением.  
— Хорошо, но…  
— Но что? Мне стало скучно, и я передвинул диван, что в этом такого?  
— Ничего, — сказал Дерек, в голосе которого начало проскальзывать раздражение. — Знаешь, если ты ищешь, чем себя занять, почему бы тебе не распаковать свои коробки?  
Дерек бросил взгляд на предмет обсуждения.  
— Прости, тебя раздражает то, где они стоят? — голос Стайлза наполнился возмущением. — Извини за неудобства.  
Дерек раздраженно выдохнул.  
— Мне просто интересно, почему ты не используешь свою скуку более продуктивно…  
— Ты про уборку?  
— Почему мы вообще спорим? — Дерек все еще говорил раздраженно, но выглядел он растерянно. В данный момент Стайлз был не особо настроен на великодушие, поэтому проигнорировал это.  
— Потому что ты пришел домой и решил вести себя как мудак?  
— Что? Я просто спросил тебя насчет дивана и коробок…  
— Да, мои коробки с моим барахлом! Моими книгами, фильмами и картинами. Знаешь, что, Дерек? В твоем лофте нет места, куда бы я мог их положить! Для большинства моих вещей нужны полки! Но у человека, который хранит коллекцию книг, мне просто негде их разместить!  
Стайлз взмахнул руками для пущего эффекта. Дерек продолжал молча за ним наблюдать. Стайлз фыркнул.  
— Зачем я вообще сюда переехал? — отвернувшись, сказал он вполголоса.  
Стайлз знал, что повел себя как еще больший мудак даже до того, как услышал _звук_ , который издал Дерек: короткий и задушенный, от которого внутри стало физически больно. Но он был так _зол_ и не собирался прощать Дерека за то, что тот вел себя как скотина. Ни за что.  
— Если ты хочешь, — произнес Дерек, а потом сделал паузу, и Стайлз _не хотел думать о том, что это значит_.  
Дерек начал сначала.  
— Ты не обязан здесь оставаться, если этого не хочешь. Я попросил тебя только потому, что думал…  
_«Потому что думал, что так будет проще для ребенка»_ , — услышал Стайлз. Он сжал руки в кулаки. Блядь, он не разревется, будь то дело в гормонах или нет. Сердце начало неровно биться, и Дерек-младший в отместку пнул его в мочевой пузырь.  
— Если ты не... — продолжил Дерек. Стайлз стиснул зубы и приготовился. — Если ты больше не хочешь быть частью этой жизни, я пойму.  
О Боже. Боже, Стайлз не мог этого сделать. Не мог потерять ребенка и Дерека. Неожиданно в груди стало тесно и, ой, блядь. О нет, нет-нет-нет, только не сейчас. Он не может позволить себе паническую атаку без защитного заклинания. Он не может…  
— Стайлз! — Дерек поймал его до того, как тот упал на пол.  
Стайлз с трудом дышал, тело мелко трясло, и все _болело_. Он хотел забраться в нору и сидеть там, пока не наступит конец света.  
Но рядом с ним был Дерек, который нашептывал ему на ухо приятные вещи так тихо, что Стайлз едва ли мог их разобрать. Паника отступила, но после себя оставила боль — оставила Стайлза, свернувшегося в позе зародыша на кровати, и лежащего позади него Дерека, такого несчастного, что даже Стайлз это чувствовал.  
— Все хорошо, — повторял Дерек, — с нами все будет хорошо, — и на минуту ужасное давление в груди Стайлза ослабло.  
И потом он понял, что Дерек разговаривал с ребенком. Стайлз судорожно вздохнул.  
— Эй, — позвал Дерек, очевидно, поняв, в чем причина. Даже тон его голоса казался отстраненным. — Хочешь… хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя одного?  
И Стайлз уже просто _устал_ держать все в секрете. Твою мать, это были его жизнь и _чувства_ , а не игрушки для ребенка. И если Дерек этого не понимает, что ж, тогда лучше узнать это сейчас, а не через три месяца.  
— Дерек, если ты до сих пор не понял, что это последнее, чего я хочу, то тогда я делаю что-то неправильно.  
Дерек застыл, а Стайлз приподнялся на кровати.  
— Послушай, я восемнадцатилетний беременный парень, понятно? У меня появились растяжки, отекают ноги, и я бегаю в туалет практически каждые десять минут. У меня появились части тела и гормоны, с которыми я никогда не ожидал иметь дела. Я не принимаю свои лекарства. Я _потерян_. Целыми днями я торчу в твоей квартире, потому что, опять же, _я беременный парень, и это будет очень сложно объяснить окружающим_. На данный момент ты единственный, кто держит меня в здравом уме, но от тебя я получаю какие-то противоречивые знаки.  
Стайлз увидел, как в горле Дерека перекатился кадык, когда тот сглотнул.  
— Противоречивые знаки?  
— Да! — воскликнул Стайлз. — Вот именно, Дерек, понятно? Ты попросил меня переехать к тебе, но… почему? Потому что у нас будет ребенок, и ты думаешь, что находиться здесь будет безопаснее? Потому что тебе нравится, когда я рядом? Потому что тебе нужно приглядывать за мной из-за какого-то волчьего инстинкта? Я не знаю. Но вот, что я знаю точно — это я расчистил себе место для своих вещей в твоем шкафу. У меня нет места, чтобы распаковать свою жизнь. И я не могу понять, или это потому что тебе наплевать, или ты просто об этом не подумал, потому что думаешь только о себе!  
Дерек провел рукой по лицу.  
— Стайлз… прости меня.  
Истеричный смешок вырвался из горла Стайлза до того, как он смог его подавить.  
— За _что_?  
— За то, что я невероятно ужасен в этом плане, — пробормотал он, уткнувшись лицом в пододеяльник. — Я должен был спросить, нужно ли тебе что-нибудь, но не сделал этого. Раньше ты никогда не стеснялся говорить мне о том, чего ты хочешь.  
Стайлз открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но понял, что Дерек был прав. Обычно когда у Стайлза возникали идеи, в следующее же мгновение они вылетали из его рта. Но, да, он начал все держать в себе, и это уже превратилось в привычку.  
— Хорошо, — сказал он.  
— Так тебе что-нибудь нужно? — напомнил Дерек.  
_Да_ , — подумал Стайлз, но в голове были не книжные полки или телевизор. Он облизал губы.  
— Это зависит от того, что произойдет дальше.  
Дерек переплел их пальцы.  
— Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что тоже меня любишь, — произнес Стайлз, и его сердце забилось в горле. — И если ты не можешь этого сделать, ты должен меня отпустить.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) В настоящее время L.L.Bean - это крупная компания, занимающаяся производством и продажей одежды для активного образа жизни, как мужской, так и женской и детской, а также туристической, охотничьей и рыболовной экипировки и снаряжения.  
> 2) Карт-бланш (фр. Carte blanche — букв. «белая/пустая карта») — полная свобода или право на совершение какого-либо действия.  
> 3) ПКТ – Папаша, которого бы я трахнул.  
> 4) Мамнезия — нарушение способности к концентрации внимания и сосредоточенной деятельности во время беременности и после рождения ребенка.  
> 5) Pictionary — настольная игра, где нужно рисовать. Правила игры по ссылке: http://ru.wikihow.com/%D0%B8%D0%B3%D1%80%D0%B0%D1%82%D1%8C-%D0%B2-Pictionary  
> 6) Компози́ция (лат. componere — составлять) в литературоведении — взаимная соотнесённость и расположение единиц изображаемого и художественно-речевых средств в словесно-художественном произведении. Структура, план выражения литературного произведения. Построение художественного произведения.


	3. Глава третья: Третий триместр

На короткое мгновение Стайлзу показалось, что тишина его оглушила.  
Затем Дерек, запинаясь, произнес:  
— Я… ты… меня?  
При одном только взгляде на выражение лица Дерека, сердце Стайлза гулко застучало.  
Дерек судорожно схватил его за руку.  
— Подожди, — дрожащим голосом воскликнул Дерек. Стайлзу было больно на него смотреть, но и взгляд отвести он тоже не мог. — Я люблю тебя.  
Стайлз снова смог дышать. Он резко выдохнул и слабо кивнул.  
— Хорошо. Ладно, это здорово.  
— Больше, чем… Никто даже рядом не стоит. Только тебя. Понятно?  
Вау, Стайлз, определенно, этого не ожидал.  
— Да.  
Дерек не отпускал его руку. Видимо, он еще не закончил, хотя было похоже, что длительный зрительный контакт его вымотал, и Дерек закрыл глаза на некоторое время.  
— Тебе нужно все мне рассказывать. Хотя я и сам уже давно должен был с тобой поговорить вместо того, чтобы все больше накручивать себя, будто ты просто не хочешь распаковывать свои вещи.  
Стайлз задался вопросом, как так получилось, что в обычных ситуациях он мог говорить без остановки, но сейчас с трудом мог подобрать нужные слова.  
— Ну, я хочу жить здесь. Я люблю тебя, — снова повторил Стайлз потому, что теперь не боялся сказать это вслух. — Сильно.  
Дерек подался вперед, сталкиваясь губами с губами Стайлза в отчаянном поцелуе.  
— Я… верю тебе, — отстранившись, выдохнул Дерек. Из уст кого-нибудь другого такой ответ на _признание в любви_ прозвучал бы весьма паршиво. В случае же Дерека это было самым романтичным, что он мог сказать.   
Стайлз рассмеялся и снова поцеловал Дерека. Они упали на простыни и уже совсем скоро переплетались телами, потерявшись в блаженстве.

*

После состоявшегося разговора все стало намного проще. На следующее утро, за завтраком, Дерек передал Стайлзу кредитную карточку и сказал, что тот может тратить по максимуму, если хочет. Когда Дерек назвал ему лимит, Стайлз подавился мюсли.  
— Заказывай любую мебель, которую только хочешь, и все, чего, по твоему мнению, не хватает в лофте. Очевидно, что мне не особо интересно декорирование.  
— Ты доверишься мне, когда у твоей кредитной карточки такой высокий лимит? Я могу использовать ее, чтобы купить… да что угодно.  
— Именно поэтому я тебе ее и дал, — ответил Дерек.  
— Что если я куплю, к примеру, комиксы или секс-игрушки?  
— Тогда тебе будет, чем развлечься.  
Стайлз показал ему язык.  
— Как и тебе. Я не буду единственным, кто будет… читать эти комиксы.  
— Конечно, будешь. Я буду слишком занят, развлекаясь с секс-игрушками, — мягко сказал Дерек. — Стайлз, ты сказал, что тебе нужен книжный шкаф, так купи один и позаботься о доставке. Купи телевизор для своего «Xbox» и любую другую мебель, которая тебе приглянется. Купи картины, если хочешь. Это твой дом тоже.   
Стайлз прикусил губу. Он понимал, к чему клонит Дерек. Тем не менее на карте было слишком много денег.  
— Стайлз, я в состоянии расплатиться этой картой несколько раз, и все еще не обеднеть, — до этого напряженное выражение лица Дерека смягчилось. — Послушай, с дополнительным заработком, который я буду получать, когда стану помощником шерифа, нам не нужно будет беспокоиться о деньгах. Ты ведь это понимаешь, правда?  
Тем же днем Стайлз заказал нужные ему вещи в интернете: два книжных шкафа, шестидюймовый телевизор и специально для него стеллаж. Затем, только потому что он даже близко не подобрался к лимиту, Стайлз выбрал несколько ковров, детский манеж, ходунки «Jolly Jumper», массажное кресло «La-Z-Boy» и нормальный стол для своего компьютера и принтера. На этом Стайлз остановился, потому что не мог позволить себе потратить еще больше денег за один день, даже если бы карточка Дерека это выдержала.  
Дерек одобрил все покупки, как только их доставили, особенно кресло «La-Z-Boy», которое стало его новым любимым местом для отдыха. Прошло меньше сорока восьми часов, прежде чем Дерек затащил Стайлза к себе на колени, и тот объездил его, доведя Дерека до оргазма, и окрестив тем самым кресло. Теперь Стайлз каждый день благодарил Бога, Кейна, Фенрир и всех подряд за силу оборотней, потому что насаживаться на член Дерека с шестимесячным животом было бы невозможно без сильных рук, которые его поддерживали.  
Следующие несколько месяцев беременности были небогаты событиями. Стайлз влился в новый режим, состоящий из йоги и выполнения домашних заданий, придерживаться которого теперь было легче, когда он обставил лофт по своему вкусу. По-видимому, правду говорили о важности создании уюта в доме, и теперь Стайлз сам это понимал. Ему было интересно, появилось ли это желание до того, как он переехал в новый дом, или уже после. Определенно, он не испытывал сильной потребности вычистить каждый закуток отцовского дома или купить произведения живописи.  
Конечно, в итоге Стайлз все-таки приобрел две копии картин Алекса Росса для лофта: одну с Бэтменом, а другую с Суперменом. Дереку они пришлись по вкусу: он поместил их в рамки и повесил на стену до того, как Стайлз успел разволноваться о том, что зря их купил. Он понятия не имел, что Дереку так сильно импонировали супергерои.  
Другая причина, почему последующие несколько месяцев для Стайлза стали однообразными, была в том, что его либидо и постоянное возбуждение сошли на нет. Он не знал, была ли причина в том, что он очень много спал, или это было из-за гормонов, или из-за своего раздутого живота он просто чувствовал себя несексуальным, несмотря на то, какие зачастую взгляды кидал на него Дерек. Такой вот странный Дерек. Все было хорошо, правда… Стайлз много читал и в какой-то мере ожидал, что рано или поздно это случится. И если в данной ситуации поискать в учебнике определение слова «тактичный», то там будет фотография Дерека.  
На каникулы в честь Дня Благодарения все его друзья вернулись домой, и Стайлз четыре дня провел в пищевой коме с оборотнями и их половинками, которые наглаживали его живот так, будто это был в своем роде тотем на удачу. Было здорово.  
Пока Скотт был дома, он заставлял Стайлза заниматься йогой каждый день, выпроваживая всех из лофта, чтобы тот не чувствовал себя неуютно. Скотт действительно был самым лучшим. В воскресенье, пока они скручивали коврики, чтобы их убрать, он сказал:  
— Ты выглядишь счастливым.  
Обычно Скотт и Стайлз не разговаривали на серьезные темы. В этом не было необходимости, потому что они всегда были достаточно близки, чтобы понимать некоторые вещи без слов.  
Но сейчас все было по-другому. Это было важно.  
— Я счастлив, — серьезно ответил Стайлз. — Конечно, очевидно, что я никогда не думал, что…  
Стайлз обвел рукой помещение, и Скотт фыркнул.  
— Я тебя умоляю, все знают, что ты об этом думал.  
Стайлз изумленно распахнул рот.  
— Чего?!  
— Чувак. Все знали, что ты считаешь Дерека горячим, ясно? Хотя я не предполагал, что ты захочешь от него детей.  
 _Боже._ Стайлз спрятал лицо в ладонях.  
— Только одного, Скотт, обещаю. У меня будет комбинация из двух операций: кесарево сечение и удаление матки.  
После этого Стайлз поднял голову.  
— Я тоже этого не ожидал. В смысле, — он пожал плечами, — чувства появились после того, как мы узнали, что станем родителями из-за какой-то случайности.  
Скотт коротко рассмеялся.  
— Блин, иногда я не могу поверить, что это происходит взаправду, понимаешь? — он покачал головой. — Кстати, вы выбрали какие-нибудь имена ребенку?  
 _И…_  
Стайлз и Дерек многое спланировали. Они оборудовали детскую, обсудили, что купят вторую квартиру в Беркли, когда у Стайлза начнутся занятия. Даже обсудили возможность домашнего обучения, в конце концов!  
Про то, что ребенку нужно выбрать имя, они совершенно забыли.  
Хотя это было не совсем правдой. Они поднимали эту тему несколько раз. Но каждый раз все заканчивалось ссорой: либо Стайлз отвлекался, либо Дерек, и все это, как правило, завершалось взаимными оргазмами.  
— Боже мой, — закатил глаза Скотт. — Вы даже это не обсуждали, правда? Вы будете родителями ребенка, которого будут называть Пол-ребенка-в-секрете Стилински еще на протяжении двух месяцев, пока он не родится и сам не скажет, как его зовут.  
— Заткнись, — пробормотал Стайлз. — И он будет Хейлом.  
Скотт удивленно приподнял брови.  
— Ну, не то чтобы я смогу говорить людям, что это _мой_ ребенок, — напомнил Стайлз. Дело было в том, что никто не поверит, что сынок шерифа кого-либо обрюхатил — пусть Стайлз и заработал себе в городе репутацию нарушителя спокойствия, — и ему удалось получить опеку над ребенком. Не то чтобы в отцовство Дерека было легче поверить, но по крайней мере, он заслужил немного доверия тем, что работал в департаменте шерифа.  
— Что ж, тогда постарайся не разродиться до зимних каникул, — посоветовал Скотт, погладив ребенка последний раз. Удивительно, но тот пнулся в ответ. Обычно он отвечал только Дереку.  
— У меня назначено кесарево на двадцать седьмое, — сказал Стайлз, — ты же знаешь.  
— Конечно, ведь дети всегда появляются на свет по расписанию, — фыркнул Скотт.  
Да, о’кей, Скотт родился на шесть недель раньше срока. Стайлз старался об этом не думать, потому что он понятия не имел, что, черт возьми, будет делать, если у него начнутся настоящие схватки. В книге заклинаний немного не хватало детального объяснения того, каким образом ребенок должен появиться на свет.  
— Хватит меня запугивать и залезай в машину, — приказал Стайлз. — Сегодня марафон _«Агентов Щ.И.Т.»_.

*

Когда Дерек вернулся с пробежки, Стайлз сидел на кровати, опершись спиной на четыре подушки для большего комфорта и обложившись небольшой библиотекой из книг: детскими стихами для оборотней от Коры, пособием по выбору имени ребенка от Лидии и книгами с самыми любимыми сказками из детства Стайлза. В одной из них должно было быть хорошее имя.  
— Значит, ты наконец-то к этому готов, — пробормотал Дерек, но акустика в лофте была очень впечатляющей, и Стайлз прекрасно расслышал его слова. Плевать. Он не собирался реагировать на обвинение в том, что избегал этого разговора.  
— Пойду схожу в душ, а потом помогу тебе.  
Стайлз слышал, как в душе бежит вода, когда схватил книгу с пособием по выбору имени для ребенка, и из нее выпал тетрадный листок. Нахмурив брови, Стайлз отложил книгу и взял его в руки. Посередине листа была проведена прямая волнистая линия от ручки: слева стоял заголовок «девочки», а справа — «мальчики». Как и следовало ожидать, первые два имени, вписанные в колонку девочек, были Лора и Талия.  
Стайлз сделал предположение, что Лиам и Эрик были аналогией Лоры и Талии, хотя он и не слышал о них раньше. А вот остальные имена… Некоторые из них Стайлз узнал, а насчет остальных лишь догадался: все они были польскими. Стайлз даже предположить не мог, что Дерек выберет польские имена. Очевидно, дело было в том, что Стилински — польская фамилия, но родственники отца были чистокровными американцами в нескольких поколениях. Однако его дедушка по материнской линии иммигрировал из Польши, и их происхождение очень много значило для его матери. Она была бы счастлива, если бы у ее внука было польское имя. Но откуда Дерек это узнал?  
Стайлз все еще рассматривал список, когда Дерек вышел из душа, одев на еще немного влажное тело джинсы и футболку с длинными рукавами и V-образным вырезом, которая смотрелась на нем очень привлекательно. В них он выглядел очень соблазнительно и по-домашнему.  
— Ты список составлял, я смотрю, — Стайлз помахал листком, отчего Дерек на мгновение оцепенел, но затем продолжил свой путь, заняв место на диване.  
— Всего лишь несколько имен, которые мне нравятся.  
— Имена, которые слишком личные или польские, — уточнил Стайлз.  
Дерек неуверенно пожал плечами.  
— Я подумал, что, возможно, ты захочешь рассмотреть некоторые из них.  
Стайлз расплылся в улыбке.  
— Да. Да, я рассмотрю. Но сразу говорю, что я против Сюзанны и Шимона. Человек, который вырос с именем Дерек, не имеет права возражать, когда я накладываю запрет на имена, в которых есть буква «зед».  
— Хорошо, — согласился Дерек.  
— Кроме того, мы не назовем нашего ребенка-оборотня любыми формами от имени Джейкоб. И мне все равно, если поляки произносят его, как Яков. Подколам конца и края видно не будет.  
— Я… понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, — признался Дерек.  
Стайлз застыл.  
— Что? Как ты можешь не знать о самом популярном вымышленном оборотне за последнее десятилетие?  
Дерек снова пожал плечами.  
— Вау. Ты под скалой жил в Нью-Йорке?  
Дерек явно обиделся на это замечание, но Стайлз это проигнорировал. Он взял ручку и начал оценивать каждое имя по очереди, вычеркивая те, которые ему не нравились. Он начал с колонки девочек и вычеркнул все имена, где была буква «зед», потому что польские имена и так было очень трудно произносить. Затем он вычеркнул имена Камилия и Илона, потому что они были немного нелепыми. Стайлз хотел выбрать что-нибудь редкое и необычное, но в то же время не хотел, чтобы у ребенка были проблемы из-за его имени. Следующие имена, которые он вычеркнул, ему просто не нравились.  
В колонке мальчиков Стайлз, так же следуя своему правилу, вычеркнул имена, в которых имелась буква «зед». После некоторых раздумий вычеркнутыми оказались все имена, которые начинались на «А», потому что эти инициалы просто ужасны, и он этого не допустит, особенно с ребенком Дерека. Затем он вычеркнул имена Миша и Радек, потому что они слишком сильно ассоциировались со _«Сверхъестественным»_ и _«Звездными вратами»_.  
— Мы не назовем нашего ребенка Дамиан. Дамиан — имя зла. Так обычно называют плохих парней, — сказал Стайлз, перечеркивая последнее имя. После чего он еще раз прошелся взглядом по списку.  
— Как считаешь?  
— Я выбрал все эти имена, потому что они мне нравятся.  
— У тебя есть какие-нибудь предпочтения?  
Выбрать имя, даже когда Дерек уже составил список из стольких имен, оказалось очень трудно. Стайлзу очень нравилась идея назвать ребенка польским именем, но как только они начинали перебирать варианты, он находил что-то новое и добавлял в свой собственный список. И всякий раз, когда Стайлз озвучивал выбранные имена вслух, Дерек тут же их отвергал.  
— Гермиона?  
— Нет.  
— Ороро?*  
— Нет.  
— Логан?  
— Нет, — скорчил лицо Дерек.  
— Стив? Тони? О, Брюс! Уэйн и Бэннер!  
— Нет, нет и, определенно, нет. И никаких больше имен мутантов.  
Стайлз театрально вздохнул. Все равно он пошутил по поводу Брюса.  
— Фил?  
Дерек хитро улыбнулся.  
— В смысле, _Агент_ Колсон?  
Этим Дерек заслужил себе минет, но все равно проголосовал против Фила.  
Они потратили на это несколько недель, но к середине декабря все-таки остановились на двух именах: Натали (не Наташа, потому что в имени получалось слишком много «а», если ее вторым именем будет Эрика) и Николай.   
Они также сошлись во мнении, что распространяться об этом — плохая идея, и они никому не расскажут о своем выборе.  
— Кроме моего отца, — добавил Стайлз. Потому что он не мог вот так его огорошить. Просто не мог.  
Как и стоило ожидать, глаза отца заблестели и, кивнув, он поджал губы от сдерживаемых эмоций.  
— Это… чудесно. Она была бы в восторге.  
После этих слов Джон притянул его к себе и обнял. Стайлз был рад, что решил все сразу рассказать. Навряд ли бы Джон отреагировал так же спокойно, впервые взяв внука на руки и услышав, как именно они решили назвать их ребенка. 

*

Впервые в жизни у Стайлза появилось оправдание тому, чтобы сделать все свои рождественские покупки онлайн. Так что он купил все необходимое задолго до того, как это сделал Дерек. Стайлзу безумно нравился тот факт, что все покупки с Амазона присылали уже обернутыми в праздничную фольгу, к тому же он представил, как трудно было бы самостоятельно упаковывать подарки в его нынешнем положении. Что уж говорить, Стайлз иногда просил Дерека завязывать ему шнурки.  
В первую неделю декабря Стайлз занялся тем, что наряжал лофт к грядущим праздникам. После всего ущерба, причиненного за последние несколько лет, он воздержался от использования омелы и остролиста. Сезонный эпизод _«Сверхъестественного»_ также напомнил ему на всякий случай не использовать таволгу трехлистную. Из всего этого у них остались обычные кедровые ветви и елка, которую он попросил купить Дерека на благотворительной ярмарке, собравшейся на парковке хозяйственного магазина. Стайлз также купил пуансеттию — интернет сказал ему, что на самом деле это растение не ядовитое, да и выглядело оно очень празднично на столике рядом с диваном.  
Последний день обучения Дерека на должность помощника шерифа выпадал на пятницу девятнадцатого, а это чуть меньше недели до Рождества и чуть больше недели до появления ребенка. Стайлз хотел сделать нечто особенное, чтобы это отпраздновать, но учитывая то, что на данный момент он был размером с небольшую корову и уставал даже когда ходил на кухню за стаканом воды — а спустя три секунды, бежал в туалет облегчиться, — Стайлз решил заказать барбекю из ребрышек в ресторане на Мэйн-стрит. Дерек начнет работать неполный рабочий день после первой половины февраля, потому что после того как Стайлзу сделают кесарево, ему будет запрещено поднимать тяжелые предметы в течение шести недель. К тому же время, которое они могли провести наедине, подходило к концу.  
Стайлз не мог понять, был ли он в восторге или ужасе.  
Когда открылась входная дверь, Стайлз лежал на диване и читал экземпляр Дерека _«Эмма»_ , оставив включенным телевизор на канале, транслировавшем горящий камин. Еще пять минут назад он лежал, свернувшись под одеялом — потому что в лофте внезапно стало холодно, к тому же у окна была плохая изоляция, — но его тело как-то странно регулировало свою температуру, и вскоре ему стало слишком жарко.  
Стайлз услышал, как Дерек кинул включи в пиалу, которая стояла на столике возле двери. Затем он снял ботинки, подошел к дивану и поцеловал Стайлза в макушку.  
Стайлз отложил книгу.  
— Привет.  
— Привет, — Дерек осторожно приподнял его с дивана, чтобы получить нормальный поцелуй. — Ты приготовил ужин?  
Стайлз фыркнул и отпихнул Дерека, чтобы встать на ноги.  
— Мне казалось, у тебя должен быть хороший нюх. Но я _купил_ этот ужин, — улыбнулся Стайлз. — Поздравляю с завершением подготовительных курсов!  
Дерек снова его поцеловал, мягко и сладко, а затем помог выбраться из черной дыры, которой являлся диван.  
— Спасибо.  
Было странно наблюдать за тем, как смутился Дерек от оказанного ему внимания, но в тоже время было видно, насколько он был доволен: задняя часть шеи заметно покраснела и создала красивый контраст его с тонким зеленым свитером. Лидия помогла Стайлзу его выбрать в прошлом месяце на день рождения Дерека. С тех пор в шестидесяти семи процентах случаев, когда Дерек надевал этот свитер, они занимались сексом. Если Стайлз не засыпал сразу же после ужина, то показатель мог возрасти до семидесяти пяти процентов.  
Они поели ребрышки и салат из капусты, сидя перед телевизором, после чего Стайлз без возражений съел свою необходимую тарелку с полезной едой. В качестве награды Дерек притянул его к себе, устроив Стайлза между ног, и скользнул рукой в его штаны. Он медленно и уверенно дрочил Стайлзу, приоткрытым ртом оставляя влажные и горячие поцелуи на его ушах, шее и плечах. Когда Дерек наконец-то позволил ему кончить, у Стайлза на глазах навернулись слезы от того, как долго он держался на грани.  
У Стайлза осталось достаточно сил, чтобы сделать Дереку мокрый минет, после чего они отправились в спальню и улеглись в кровать.

*

Наступившая рождественская неделя оказалась безумной. Начать, к примеру, с того, что для двух людей, у которых были слишком маленькие семьи, Стайлзу и Дереку нужно было присутствовать на многих семейных ужинах.   
Сначала они отпраздновали Рождество со стаей двадцать второго числа. Ужин решено было провести сразу же, как только ребята вернутся домой из колледжа. Стайлз хотел организовать все в лофте, но учитывая то, что у него в животе был большой надувной мяч, и он не мог держать глаза открытыми более двух часов, Дерек отверг эту идею. Вместо этого все решили отправиться в дом к миссис МакКол. У них была пицца, гоголь-моголь, коктейли и легкие закуски — ничего вычурного, — и было очень приятно снова провести время вместе со всеми, даже когда Джексон начал сравнивать Стайлза с китом. Ничего такого, чего бы Стайлз сам себе не говорил в течение последних двух месяцев. Запоминающимся моментов вечера стало то, что Джона и Мелиссу заметили стоящими под омелой — по-видимому, миссис МакКол не сделала себе памятку, в которой говорилось бы, какие растения нужно избегать, — и они должны были на глазах у всех поцеловаться.  
На самом деле, вышло немного неловко — Стайлз и Скотт обменялись взглядами, полными ужаса, — но что поделать. Все-таки, это Рождество.  
Стайлз и Дерек ушли домой с огромным количеством детских принадлежностей и представления не имели, куда девать большинство из них. Но, наверное, это было и хорошо, потому что все напрочь забыли про бэби шауэр*.  
Двадцать третьего числа у Стайлза, Дерека и Коры прошел немного странный ужин с его отцом. Впервые за все время их семьи собрались вместе, и пусть для Стайлза празднование оказалось немного утомительным, они провели довольно хороший вечер. Судя по всему, Кора и Джон поладили, и она даже починила протекающий кран в ванной, пока там находилась. Стайлз посчитал это победой.  
Наступило двадцать четвертное декабря. В этот день у Стайлза было законное право выйти из дома, и чем раньше, тем лучше. Много людей посещали кладбище именно двадцать четвертого, а Стайлзу нужно было остаться незамеченным.  
Солнце только восходило в небе, пока утомленный Стайлз и Дерек, придерживающий его рукой за талию, медленно шли к могиле.  
Как всегда, Стайлз принес с собой букет подснежников для ее могилы. Это были ее любимые цветы. Особенно она любила их в зимнее время, так как в декабре в Калифорнии не выпадало много снега. Стайлз начал традицию приносить ей цветы в канун Рождества, когда ему было тринадцать, а отец вызвался работать сверхурочно, посчитав, что Стайлз достаточно взрослый для того, чтобы остаться дома одному. С тех самых пор отец всегда работал двадцать четвертого декабря, чтобы отдохнуть в Рождество. Стайлз не жаловался, так как это позволило ему по традиции ходить к маме в этот день.   
Даже набрав дополнительные двадцать фунтов, Стайлз опустился коленями на землю. Дерек не произнес ни слова, пока Стайлз с ней разговаривал. Было приятно наконец-то рассказать ей о Дереке и Натали с Николаем. Рассказывая про ребенка, Стайлз гладил живот, и Нат-Ники пнул его пару раз в ответ.  
Когда он закончил, и Дерек помог ему подняться на ноги, Стайлз предложил навестить и его семью тоже. Дерек ничего не ответил, лишь повел Стайлза в другой конец кладбища. У них не было отдельных надгробий, только один большой монумент, на котором в самом верху было выгравировано _«Хейлы»_. Ниже был список из одиннадцати имен, среди которых были Эрик и Лиам. Памятник был очень красивым. Дерек не особо любил говорить о Лоре, но все-таки изредка рассказывал о ней что-нибудь интересное. Стайлзу показалось, что он даже мог увидеть ее образ в каменном орнаменте, незамысловатом шрифте и резном полумесяце, высеченном под их фамилией.  
Дерек ничего не говорил, и они простояли в тишине несколько минут. Стайлз взял его за руку. И после того, как Дерек закончил молчаливо рассматривать семейный монумент, они пошли на выход.  
Весь день оказался полностью в их распоряжении: Джон работал, у остальных были семейные дела, а Кора уверила, что проведенного вместе Рождества для нее было достаточно. Кора любила своего брата, но они оба испытывали трудности во взаимопонимании и семейном времяпровождении.   
Вернувшись в лофт, они переоделись в домашнюю одежду, намереваясь бездельничать все оставшееся время. Все было практически идеально, если не считать сильных спазмов, которые начались после полудня. Стайлз начал испытывать радость от схваток Брэкстона-Хикса* еще месяц назад. И в данную секунду сама мысль о том, что он мог переживать ложные схватки, до дрожи его пугала, поэтому он постарался об этом не думать. Чтобы как-то отвлечься, он заставил Дерека гладить его живот.  
Они решили посмотреть мешанину из рождественских выпусков. Для начала Стайлз выбрал сериалы _«Сообщество»_ и _«Баффи – истребительница вампиров»_. Потом Дерек предложил посмотреть _«Снеговика»_ , совсем как в детстве. После этого их марафон стал еще лучше с _«Симпсонами»_ и _«Студией 30»_ , которые они выбрали по обоюдному согласию. Следом шел _«Доктор Кто»_ , которого выбрал Стайлз, и _«Бэтмен»_ — последний выбор Дерека.  
Будучи ребенком, Стайлз был до неприличия влюблен в Бэтмена, особенно когда Кевин Конрой озвучивал этого персонажа. И теперь, после недельного воздержания, устроившись на диване с Дереком, Стайлз понял, что его слабость к этому голосу возвращалась со скоростью света.  
— Знаешь, а ведь это, скорее всего, наша последняя возможность заняться сексом, прежде чем появится ребенок.  
— Умеешь ты соблазнять, — нахально ответил Дерек.  
— Брось, я уже давно тебя соблазнил. Все, чего я прошу, — это немного секса. Давай же, поцелуй меня.  
Дерек закатил глаза, но Стайлз понял, что ему все равно перепадет. Это было очевидно.  
Дерек отвел его на кровать, где медленно разработал Стайлза пальцами, а потом помог кончить. У них не было нормального секса уже несколько недель из-за того, что Стайлз разросся в размерах. Он испытывал некоторые неудобства из-за того, что больше не мог двигаться так, как раньше. Теперь он больше работал бедрами, не приподнимая их, а, скорее, двигая тазом по кругу. Дерек провел ладонями по его телу, приласкал живот, после чего обхватил ладонью возбужденный член Стайлза.   
— Как хорошо, — пробормотал Стайлз, — ты просто потрясающий. Блядь, я обожаю твой член.  
— А еще некоторые говорят, что романтика мертва, — сухо сказал Дерек, аккуратно подкидывая бедра вверх, так что нельзя было сказать, что он не получал от этого удовольствия.  
Стайлз запрокинул назад голову, его глаза были закрыты. Он был так близко.  
— Блядь, — выдохнул Дерек. — Стайлз. Стайлз.  
— Дерек, — простонал Стайлз в ответ.  
— Стайлз, нет, остановись, — послышался испуганный голос Дерека.  
Стайлз остановился, потому что на постель словно вылили ведро холодной воды, и непонимающе моргнул. Посмотрев на Дерека, он увидел, что тот тоже был ошеломлен. И потом он понял, что кровать на самом деле была мокрая. Еще сильнее, чем несколько минут назад.  
— Что?  
— Стайлз, я… — Дерек резко побледнел. — Мне кажется, у тебя только что отошли воды.  
— Что? Нет, это невозможно. Мне сделают кесарево.  
Кроме того, за последние несколько недель Стайлз не мог спонтанно вырастить влагалище. Как, черт возьми, у него могли отойти воды? В этом вообще не было никакого смысла.  
Вот только… только он на сто процентов был уверен, что внутри него стало слишком влажно. И такое ощущение, что эта влага выходила из его… Дерек не кончил, Стайлз был точно в этом уверен, потому что он мысленно вел список всех оргазмов Дерека, и пока еще ни одного не пропустил. Если бы он кончил, Стайлз бы это понял.  
Член Стайлза опал позорно быстро, в то время как паника набирала обороты.  
— О Боже. Что мне делать? — спросил Дерек. Выглядел он так, будто его только что сбил грузовой поезд. Он осторожно положил ладони на бедра Стайлза и снял его со своего члена. И… обычно демонстрация такой силы выглядела очень сексуально, но в данный момент единственным, что крутилось в голове у Стайлза, было: «Какого хрена?!»  
— Ты сейчас серьезно? — недоверчиво спросил Стайлз. — У меня из задницы потекло, и ты начинаешь паниковать? Пиздец!  
Стайлз сам перекатился в сидячее положение, и спазмы в животе вернулись с удвоенной силой. К тому же жидкость, текущая из его задницы, жутко пугала.  
— Ты с _канимой_ справился лучше, чем с этим!  
Дерек продолжал сидеть, совершенно сбитый с толку. О Боже, у этого ребенка буквально не было никаких шансов. Из-за дурацкого СДВГ, которым страдал Стайлз, и неспособности Дерека _сделать хоть что-то нормально_ , этот ребенок был обречен.  
— Достань телефон! — скомандовал Стайлз. — Позвони Дитону. Позвони ему восемнадцать раз, если будет нужно. Если ты не сможешь до него дозвониться, набери Скотта. Или миссис МакКол. После этого подгони машину и отвези меня в клинику.  
Кивая, Дерек спустил ноги с кровати, заметно успокоившись.  
— И, Дерек?  
Тот обернулся.  
Стайлз сглотнул подступающую к горлу истерику.  
— Если каким-то образом я произведу на свет этого ребенка через жопу, мы с тобой больше _никогда не будем заниматься сексом_. Это понятно?  
Иногда все, что нужно Дереку, — это правильная мотивация.  
Очередная судорога — схватка — прокатилась по телу Стайлза, и он облокотился на подушки, чтобы ее переждать. Господи. За что ему досталась такая жизнь?

*

Если бы последние два года его жизни прошли по-другому, Стайлз бы занервничал от того, что его великолепная медицинская команда состояла из ветеринара, медсестры и ее сына — бывшего помощника ветеринара. О’кей, он и сейчас очень нервничал.  
— Мне обязательно оставаться в сознании во время операции? — спросил Стайлз, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь, и почувствовал подступающую тошноту, когда Дерек помог ему снять футболку.  
— Да ладно тебе, чувак, — успокаивающе произнес Скотт — или постарался произнести это как можно более мягче, — стерилизуя при этом принадлежности, которые вскоре будут использовать, чтобы разрезать нежную человеческую плоть Стайлза. — Ты же не хочешь пропустить рождение своего собственного ребенка?  
— На самом деле я как раз этого и хотел бы.  
О Боже, его сейчас стошнит. Дерек взял его за руку.  
— В смысле…  
— Для твоей же безопасности будет лучше, если ты будешь находиться в сознании, — сказала миссис МакКол, поднеся электробритву к волосам на его животе. Естественно, ведь именно сегодня Стайлзу нужно было почувствовать себя еще менее мужественно.  
— Кроме того, у нас нет оборудования для интубации.  
Что ж, это совсем не утешало.  
— Стайлз. Все будет хорошо, — твердо сказал Дерек. По-видимому, за последние двадцать минут ему удалось восстановить естественную работу своего мозга. — Расслабься.  
— Легко сказать оборотню со способностью быстрой регенерации, которого не собираются распотрошить, как свежую тушу таунтауна*.  
Скотт вмешался, тем самым удачно воспрепятствовав продолжению дискуссии.  
— Нам нужно подготовиться. Дерек, если ты хочешь остаться, тебе нужно переодеться.  
Дерек неуверенно посмотрел на Стайлза, и тот вернул ему взгляд.  
— Останься.  
Боже, ему было необходимо, чтобы Дерек остался. Он не хотел проходить через все это в одиночку.  
Дерек наклонился и прикоснулся губами ко лбу Стайлза.  
— Я сейчас вернусь.  
— Ладно, док, ответьте честно, — немного истерично начал Стайлз, когда Мелисса чем-то холодным протирала кожу его живота. — Разве это не самая странная вещь, которую вы делали?  
Дитон даже не обернулся с того места, где мыл руки до локтей. Стайлз очень надеялся, что для проведения этой операции сами локти мыть не нужно.  
— Я мог бы рассказать тебе много интересного, но тогда мне пришлось бы нарушить врачебную клятву.  
Стайлз хотел ответить, что чаще всего, если не постоянно, большинство пациентов Дитона имели четыре ноги, но дверь снова открылась, и в помещение вернулся Дерек. Он переоделся в самую отвратительную медицинскую форму светло-желтого цвета, которую Стайлз когда-либо видел. Он наблюдал Дерека, который бал на волоске от смерти несчитанное количество раз, видел его проткнутым, раненным, отравленным и всего покрытого кровью: его собственной или чужой. До сих пор он думал, что Дерек был просто не в состоянии выглядеть несексуально, но Стайлз явно не представлял, насколько непривлекательной может быть медицинская форма.  
— Сейчас ты не такой уж горячий, — сказал Стайлз, пародируя Зуландера.  
Дерек, потому что тот был большим придурком, лишь закатил глаза, а затем быстро бросил на Стайлза взгляд «голубая сталь»*.  
— Ты специально сделал это, повернувшись к ним спиной! — простонал Стайлз, потому что знал, как Дерек смущался своей чудаковатой натуры. Не то чтобы Стайлз возражал… на самом деле, ему было даже приятно, что он один видел Дерека таким.  
— Хорошо, Стайлз, — сказал Дитон. Стайлз повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо, и понял, что больше не видит своего живота… Они поставили перегородку между ним и Дереком-младшим. — Сейчас я сделаю тебе местную анестезию.  
— И тогда я ничего не почувствую, да? — Стайлз и сам это знал, но хотел, чтобы Дитон это снова подтвердил.  
— Ни капли боли, — уверили его. Затем, еще больше удивив Стайлза, он добавил: — Почему бы тебе не взять Дерека за руку? Он здесь именно дня этого.  
Стайлз крепко схватился за его руку. Дерек в ответ сжал его ладонь и улыбнулся.  
В помещении появилась миссис МакКол, неся с собой стул, который потом поставила рядом с Дереком.  
— Сядь.  
Дерек выгнул бровь, но не сел. Ну конечно, он не сел. Оборотни же очень чувствительны к собачьим шуткам.  
Мелисса смерила его своим материнским взглядом, который обычно сбивал всю спесь.  
— Послушай, обычно у молодых папочек слабеют колени, или же они испытывают легкое головокружение. Мы бы все предпочли, чтобы ты не свалился. Я знаю, — продолжила она, предотвращая любую попытку Дерека возразить, — что ты большой и сильный волк, но это только означает, что ты еще сильнее ушибешься.  
Взгляд Мелиссы потеплел.  
— Люди реагируют по-разному, когда дело касается их детей. Поэтому садись.  
Затем она развернулась и отошла, снова не дав Дереку шанса ответить.  
Дерек стоял тихо и неподвижно некоторое время, а затем подтянул ногой стул ближе к себе. Как только тот сел, Стайлз оказался на более комфортной высоте. Теперь его голова была на уровне груди Дерека, а не живота.  
Оказалось, миссис МакКол отлично все устроила. Стайлз был слишком занят разворачивающейся перед ним сценой, что даже не заметил Дитона, который ввел ему укол, или Скотта, который собирался сделать ему надрез.  
— Давайте начинать, — в данный момент Стайлз жутко ненавидел мягкий тон Дитона.  
Стайлз не отводил глаз от лица Дерека. Тот же изредка кидал взгляд на экран, но большую часть времени его внимание было приковано к Стайлзу. Он слышал, как вокруг него работали, хотя предпочел бы вообще ничего не слышать. Было сложно сопоставить звуки с действиями, а фразы, которыми они перекидывались во время операции, немного пугали.   
Вскоре Дитон сказал:  
— Ты готов, Скотт?  
Послышался какой-то шорох, и через мгновение он услышал голос Скотта, полный трепета.  
— Чувак, я держу твоего ребенка, — Скотт сделал паузу. Стайлз представил, как тот нервно сглотнул. — Это мальчик.  
— Мальчик, — мягко произнес Дерек и прикусил губу. В его глазах стояли слезы, и несколько из них скатились вниз по щекам.   
— Бог ты мой, какая же ты размазня, — нежно поддразнил его Стайлз, потому что он никак не мог оставить это без комментария, даже если и считал в этот момент Дерека безумно очаровательным.  
Дерек лишь улыбнулся сквозь слезы, приблизился и поцеловал Стайлза в лоб.  
— У нас родился малыш, — восхищенно произнес он.  
Потом послышался плач ребенка. Они оба повернулись, чтобы посмотреть на него, но занавеска со стерильными простынями все еще загораживала обзор.  
— Скотт, почему бы тебе его не обмыть и не отдать Дереку, пока мы с Мелиссой здесь заканчиваем?  
Верно, им все еще нужно было удостовериться, что у Стайлза больше нет частей тела, которые бы позволили ему снова забеременеть.  
Николай — боже мой, Николай! — продолжал плакать, пока Скотт быстро его вытирал и пеленал. Со своего места Стайлз видел мелькание маленьких ручек и ножек, но ему так и не удалось хорошо разглядеть своего сына, пока Скотт не принес его и аккуратно не вложил в руки Дерека.  
Дерек смотрел на Николая так, будто не мог поверить в происходящее. Его глаза были широко раскрыты, и слезы все еще текли по щекам. Казалось, что сердце Стайлза просто взорвется от того, как сильно он любил их обоих.  
Как только ему снова стало тепло и уютно, Николай перестал плакать. Теперь Стайлз отлично видел его красивое маленькое детское личико: нос пуговкой, искривленный рот и голубые глаза, которыми он сонно моргнул, прежде чем заснуть окончательно.  
— Он прекрасен, Стайлз, — пробормотал Дерек.  
Стайлз был согласен. Он протянул дрожащую руку, устроив ее поверх руки Дерека, и провел кончиками пальцев по маленькой щечке Николая. Тот тихо завозился, подергивая носом. Забавно и коротко вздыхая, он повернулся к Стайлзу.  
— Он чувствует твой запах, — прошептал Дерек. И, черт, разве это не самая милая вещь на свете?  
— Привет, Николай, — произнес Стайлз.  
Они пробыли в своей маленькой счастливой семейной идиллии, с восторгом наблюдая за тихо сопящим Николаем, пока Дитон не оповестил, что они со Скоттом готовы наложить Стайлзу швы.   
Миссис МакКол повернулась к своему новому пациенту.  
— Дайте мне взглянуть на него, мальчики.  
Дерек наклонился вперед, в защитном жесте загораживая собой Стайлза.  
— Ты же не серьезно… — начал было Стайлз, но Дерек его перебил.  
— Прости, — тот покраснел и явно заставил себя расслабиться. — Инстинкт.  
Дерек позволил Мелиссе забрать Николая — хотя было видно, с каким сожалением и неохотой он это сделал, — чтобы она смогла измерить и взвесить их сына, и убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Они не сомневались, что ребенок был здоров, так как Дерек сказал, что дети-оборотни обычно рождаются сильными, но они также хотели услышать подтверждение от врача, на всякий случай.  
— Итак, как вы его назовете? — спросила Мелисса, занимаясь ребенком. У них с Джоном был готов план, как оформить юридические — поддельные — документы, в которых будет указана поддельная мать.  
— Николай, — ответил Дерек с любовью в голосе.  
Стайлз повернулся, посмотрев на Скотта, который стоял наготове в том случае, если Дитону понадобится его помощь.  
— Николай Скотт Хейл, — добавил он.  
Скотт молниеносно развернулся.  
— Что? Чувак, ты не шутишь?  
— Мне казалось уместным назвать его в честь крестного отца.  
Скотт расплылся в лучезарной улыбке.  
— Боже, ну ты и козел! Я не могу… как только Дитон закончит, ты испытаешь на себе самые крепкие объятия всех времен и народов!  
— Как на счет того, чтобы отложить это недель на шесть или чуть больше? — немного сурово произнес Дитон.  
Вау. Впервые в истории Стайлз был полностью согласен с Дитоном. Стайлз хотел отвести немного времени на выздоровление, прежде чем испытать на себе костедробительные супер-объятия Скотта.  
— Вместо меня ты можешь обнять Дерека, — предложил Стайлз, поступая немного подло.  
Скотт и Дерек посмотрели друг на друга с противоположных концов комнаты.  
Первым отмер Скотт, пожав плечами и так же широко улыбаясь.  
— Хорошо.  
Он обогнул стол и обхватил руками не выказывающего никакого сопротивления Дерека, который выглядел так, будто его ударили в живот.  
— Поздравляю, чувак. У тебя потрясающий сын.  
После этого он отстранился и хлопнул Дерека по плечу.  
— Обидишь его или Стайлза, и тогда я использую твои кишки в качестве скакалки.  
— Договорились.  
Кажется, угроза с его стороны произвела на Дерека меньший эффект, чем проявление привязанности, и исходя из этого, можно было только предположить, сколько ужасных вещей произошло в жизни Дерека. Стайлз собирался проанализировать это позже, когда его эмоциональный фон придет в норму.  
Боже, шкала сентиментальности в комнате начала зашкаливать. Они должны открыть окно или что-нибудь еще, до того как Стайлз захлебнется ото всех мужественно подавленных эмоций.  
— Вы все очень милые, — сказала миссис МакКол, заканчивая что-то делать с его ребенком.  
Твою мать. Теперь у Стайлза был ребенок.  
У него даже не было времени, чтобы погрузиться в эти мысли, потому что к ним подошла Мелисса, держа Николая на руках.  
— Помоги ему сесть прямо, Дерек. Подложи подушки.  
— Я не беспомощный, — возразил Стайлз, но стоило Дереку помочь ему приподняться, он тут же почувствовал тянущую боль в районе разреза. — Хорошо, забираю свои слова назад. Я полностью беспомощен. Помоги мне, пожалуйста.  
Дерек снова обменялся взглядом со Скоттом, и на этот раз они оба взяли его за руки и провернули старомодный волшебный трюк оборотня с выкачиванием боли. Серьезно, эти парни были самыми лучшими.  
Закончив, они отступили, и миссис МакКол впервые вложила в его руки Николая. У Стайлза в горле образовался огромный ком, когда Николай, прижимаясь, развернулся к его груди… Похоже, он действительно пытался найти сосок, и Стайлз это понял, но все равно казалось, будто Николай льнул к нему. Дитон подал ему бутылочку, наполненную какой-то жидкостью, и Стайлз впервые начал кормить своего сына.  
— Так держать, папочка, — одобрительно произнесла миссис МакКол, и Стайлз встретился с ней взглядом всего на полсекунды, прежде чем его внимание полностью приковал к себе Николай. Прекрасный, совершенный, замечательный, крошечный Николай, который полностью унаследовал аппетит Дерека.  
— Чувак, ты только посмотри на него, — прокомментировал Скотт, и Стайлз услышал, как Дерек фыркнул.  
— Кстати, говоря об отцах, — произнесла миссис МакКол, но дело было в том, что Стайлз ни на что не обращал внимания, кроме Николая. Он едва ли заметил, когда Дитон, Скотт и Мелисса покинули помещение, и даже ни разу не поднял головы, пока не услышал знакомое покашливание.  
— Знаешь, ты просто не мог выбрать более подходящий момент, — произнес Джон.  
Стайлз поднял голову. Отец выглядел чертовски уставшим, но также счастливым и, кажется, даже готов был расплакаться. Почему сегодня все мужчины в жизни Стайлза плакали от счастья?  
— Моя смена закончилась полтора часа назад, — продолжил он.  
И тут Стайлз наконец-то посмотрел на часы. Они показывали, что сейчас час тридцать утра.  
Он не смог остановить приглушенный смех, от которого сотрясалось все его тело. Пусть смеяться было чертовски больно — Стайлз не мог остановиться. Он прижался головой к плечу Дерека и то ли смеялся, то ли плакал до тех пор, пока Николай не открыл глаза, прожигая взглядом пустую бутылочку. Определенно, сын Дерека.  
— Что тут смешного? — прошептал Дерек таким тоном, будто больше никогда не сможет ни на кого зарычать.   
Стайлз посмотрел на него. Затем перевел взгляд на отца. Взглянул на Николая. И снова посмотрел на часы.  
— Я только что родил Иисуса-оборотня, — ответил он в перерывах между приступами истеричного смеха и растерялся, заметив, что его лицо мокрое. Видимо, скопившиеся за весь день эмоции добрались и до него. — В Рождество.  
Дерек уткнулся лбом в плечо Стайлза. От того, как сотрясалось его тело, сложно было понять, смеялся он или плакал, а может быть, и все вместе. Стайлз не обратил внимания на реакцию Дерека, чтобы больше не смеяться, потому что это было чертовски больно, и улыбнулся отцу.  
— Эй, пап, — сказал Стайлз. — Посмотри, что я сделал.  
— Он чертовски милый, — Джон подошел к противоположной от Дерека стороне стола и приблизился так близко, как только мог.   
— Привет, Николай, — он протянул руку и провел своей огромной ладонью по его крошечной голове.  
Даже если Стайлз никогда больше не хотел выпускать из рук своего ребенка, он решил, что можно задвинуть свою эгоистичность куда подальше хотя бы на пару минут.  
— Хочешь его подержать?  
— Боже, еще как, — ответил отец и протянул руки, чтобы взять Николая. Стайлз почувствовал, как рядом с ним напрягся Дерек. Ему стало интересно, будет ли Дерек теперь всю жизнь сдерживаться, пытаясь не рычать на людей всякий раз, когда те прикасаются к его ребенку.  
— Привет, малыш. Я твой дедушка.  
Николай открыл глаза и принюхался, вдыхая запах нового человека. После этого он закрыл глаза и снова притих.  
— Он прекрасен, Стайлз. Второй прекрасный малыш, которого я видел.  
Несколько месяцев назад — возможно, даже пару часов назад — Стайлз бы закатил глаза от сентиментальности отца. Но сейчас прекрасно его понимал, потому что когда Стайлз смотрел на Николая, в голове возникали только два слова: «идеальный» и «прекрасный».  
— Я всех отправила домой, — сообщила миссис МакКол, вернувшись в комнату, чтобы проверить, как у всех дела.  
— Глянь, Мелисса, у меня есть внук, — улыбнулся Джон, сияя от счастья.  
— Знаю, я видела, — ответила она, но в ее тоне не было и намека на издевку.  
Они стояли и пристально смотрели друг на друга несколько долгих секунд. Стайлз готов был неловко пошевелился. Между ними действительно что-то происходило.  
Джон первым прервал зрительный контакт, чтобы снова взглянуть на Николая. Миссис МакКол подошла и встала рядом с ним.  
— Он очень красивый малыш, Джон, — тихо сказала она ему.  
А затем произошло нечто странное: Джон повернулся к ней и улыбнулся так, как улыбался маме. Стайлз не видел этой улыбки с тех пор, как она умерла. С тех пор он больше никому так не улыбался. Стайлза и так переполняло слишком много эмоций, чтобы сейчас в этом разбираться.  
— Теперь, когда все согласились, что мой ребенок потрясающий, — вмешался Стайлз, — когда нас отпустят домой?  
Миссис МакКол кинула на него взгляд, который говорил: «Рано радуешься, Стайлз».  
— Как правило, пациент остается в больнице по меньшей мере на ночь. Поскольку пребывание здесь будет не очень комфортным, мы с твоим отцом поедем сегодня с вами в лофт.  
— Что? — казалось, Дерек был немного встревожен этой идеей.  
— Не волнуйся, мы не собираемся к вам переезжать. Но поверь мне, сынок, когда тебе придется менять подгузники и готовить смеси, пока Стайлз будет выздоравливать, ты будешь нам рад. Следующие несколько дней Стайлз будет беспомощен.  
— Ты это слышал, Дерек? Мне нужно отдыхать. Предписание медсестры, — пусть Стайлз и почувствовал себя уязвленным после ее слов, но в данный момент он бы с радостью проспал неделю при условии, если все это время он будет держать на руках своего малыша.  
— А то ты это не хотел, — пробормотал Дерек, но все равно провел носом по макушке Стайлза.  
— Хмм, — прогудел Стайлз. — Не могли бы вы вернуть мне моего ребенка?  
Джон держал Николая на руках всего несколько минут, и Стайлз посчитал, что и так вел себя достаточно сдержанно, не требуя отца вернуть ему ребенка, пока никто не пострадал.  
— Сейчас, подожди секунду, — проворчал Джон и вернул Николая туда, где было его место.  
Протянув руку, Дерек провел ладонью по голове Николая и погладил пальцем нос. Стайлз не знал точно, хотел ли Дерек таким образом оставить на нем свой запах или хотел просто потрогать, но это не имело никакого значения. В любом случае это был знак привязанности.  
Стайлз сильнее прижался к Дереку. Совсем скоро им придется собираться, но сейчас он просто хотел побыть ближе к Дереку и Николаю. Стайлз хотел слышать их дыхание и просто быть рядом.  
— Эй, Дерек?  
— Что?  
— Я тебе говорил когда-нибудь, насколько я счастлив, что моя психически больная учительница английского заделала мне твоего ребенка?  
Джон и Мелисса подавились воздухом.  
Дерек фыркнул.  
— Стайлз?  
— Что?  
— Заткнись.  
— О’кей, — Стайлз продолжил наблюдать за тихо дышащим Николаем. Малыш все еще был великолепен.  
Дерек принюхался, а потом фыркнул.  
— Здесь все еще пахнет беременностью, — произнес он со странной смесью недовольства и удивления.  
— Ну, может быть, запах еще не выветрился… — Стайлз замолчал, когда Дерек прижался носом к его шее и сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Это не ты, — сообщил Дерек.  
Если это был не Стайлз, то тогда… Они с Дереком одновременно посмотрели на миссис МакКол, которую Джон обхватил рукой за талию. Она выглядела немного смущенной и сильно удивленной. Джон же больше походил на оленя, застывшего посреди дороги и освещенного светом фар.  
Стайлз не мог сдержаться… он засмеялся. Когда приступ смеха прошел, он заметил, как отец недоуменно посмотрел на Мелиссу. Стайлзу было интересно, выглядел ли он так же девятнадцать лет назад.  
— Николай, — прошептал Стайлз спящему малышу, — ты это слышал? Меньше, чем через девять месяцев, у тебя появится маленькая тетя или дядя.  
Черт возьми, ему не терпелось рассказать об этом Скотту.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) Гроза — иначе Шторм — настоящее имя Ороро Монро — супергероиня-мутант комиксов компании Marvel.  
> 2) Бэби шауэр — американский обычай устраивать вечеринку для будущей матери.  
> 3) Схватки Брэкстона-Хикса — ложные схватки, которые появляются у некоторых женщин после 20-й недели беременности.  
> 4) Таунтаун, также известный как Тонтон или Тоунтоун – уникальное животное с планеты Хот, сочетающее в себе признаки рептилий и млекопитающих. Вселенная Звездных Воин.  
> 5) «Голубая Сталь» — один из нескольких знаменитых взглядов модели Дерека Зуландера в фильме «Образцовый самец».  
> http://www.gracieopulanza.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/07/Zoolander-The-Blue-Steel-Appeal.jpg


End file.
